Beautifully Dangerous
by evildictatoroftaste
Summary: Rachel moves to Mystic Fall with her mom. There she discovers the supernatural world and something about herself. How would she deal with all of that? Elena/Stefan/Rachel/Damon/Caroline. Rated M just in case.
1. Chapter 1: First Meetings

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, TVD, the characters or any of the songs used in this chapter._

_So this is my first Glee/TVD story, I hope you like it!_

_This story is set after TVD 2x06, after Stefan & Elena's break up but before the Masquerade Ball and Glee 2x07 but here Kurt already left New Directions and joined the warblers!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: First Meetings.<strong>

Rachel woke up at 6am as always for her daily workout but then she remembered she was no longer living in Lima with her mom. She had been forced to move to Lima when her dad's found out that she was constantly bullied by her classmates, they couldn't move from Lima because they had a lot of work there so they asked Shelby if Rachel could stay with her in Mystic Falls and go to the school there, Shelby gladly accepted and Rachel had to leave school, glee club and her friends. Shelby moved there after she left Vocal Adrenaline, she decided she needed a quite life and peaceful place to live and apparently that was Mystic Falls, she have been living in there for a few months now and she knew everything about it and assured Rachel she would like it, she was now the theater and music teacher at the school Rachel was going to attend and told her that it was a great school for her to have a fresh start.

Today was her first day of school and she was nervous about it, she hoped everyone was as nice as her mom told her and that people would like her because she knew she wouldn't be able to stand people bullying her again in another school with no friends and basically no family, the only person she had now was her mom but she knew she wasn't an expert in that department and she was doing everything she could to be a good one.

Rachel got out of her bed and went to take a shower, she turned on her iPod and the first song she heard was 'Don't Rain on my Parade' and that make her remember the glee club and when she sang that at sectionals last year and she started crying again, she have been crying for the past 3 days, since she left Lima and arrived to Mystic Falls. When got out of the shower she had finally stopped crying so she wrapped a towel around herb body and went to her closet to take her outfit for today, before she left Lima she asked Kurt for help, now that she was living to mystic falls and having a fresh start she also wanted to e a new Rachel so she asked him to help her buy new clothes and as she expected Kurt was really excited about it, he took her to a thousand stores buying her clothes that he said were fashioned, he even coordinated the clothes and make 7 different outfits for her first week there. This was the first time Rachel would be wearing clothes that didn't had animals and she would wear knee socks.

When she decided she was finally ready, she walked out of her new room and went downstairs to find her mom making breakfast.

"Good morning Mom" Rachel said

"Morning Sweetie" Shelby said "How did you sleep?"

"Better than the other days"

"It's until you get used to your new bedroom"

"Yeah, I hope I get used to it soon"

"Well now eat your breakfast or we are going to be late at school" Shelby said and they ate their breakfast quite.

"Do you have your schedule?" Shelby asked when they were close to the school

"Yeah, it's in my bag"

"Okay, have a great first date"

"Thank you mom" she said kissing her in the cheek "Mom, can you do me a favor?"

"Sure sweetie, what do you need?"

"Can you not tell anyone that I'm your daughter?" she asked and Shelby frowned "It's just that everything will be weird enough with me being the new girl, I don't want people treating me different because they know I'm the teacher's daughter"

"Okay, they won't know anything from me"

"Thanks mom, bye" she said and got out of the car.

"Bye sweetie" Shelby said and drove to the teacher's parking lot.

Rachel was walking through the halls trying to find her next class but she couldn't she was totally lost and everyone was looking at her so she decided to ask for help to the next person she saw, she saw a tall guy so she decided to ask for help.

"Excuse me" she said and he turned to see her, he had brown hair, squared jaw and a pair of green eyes, he was really handsome and now Rachel knew she would like this school if all the guys were as handsome as him. "Hi, could you tell me where's history with Mr. Saltzman?"

"I'm going there, want to come with me?" he asked "First day?"

"Yeah and thanks for helping me"

"No problem" he said "By the way I'm Stefan Salvatore"

"Nice to meet you Stefan, I'm Rachel Berry" she smiled and followed him to her class.

"Alaric, we have a new girl" Stefan said to the teacher before sitting next to a brunette.

"Oh yeah, Ms. Rachel Berry" he said

"Yes sir" she said

"Please call me Alaric" he smiled "You can sit behind Bonnie" he said and an African American girl raised her hand.

"Hi Rachel, I'm Bonnie" she said

"Hi" Rachel smiled and a gorgeous blonde entered to class and sat behind Stefan.

"Hi Bonnie" she said and saw the girl behind her. "Hi, I'm Caroline"

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel" Rachel said and soon after Alaric started the class so she couldn't get to know her new classmates, they looked really nice and she hoped they could get to be friends.

Alaric's class was interesting he wasn't the typical kind of teacher that just talked and talked all the class, he interacted with the student's and make them interact with each other, he let everyone express their opinion and even when some students were mistaken he didn't make fun of them like most teachers do, Rachel knew he would be her favorite teacher.

"What's your next class?" Bonnie asked her.

"Um… I have Biology" Rachel said looking at her schedule.

"Me too!" Caroline said "Come with me so you won't get lost"

"Okay, Thanks" Rachel said

"See you at lunch?" Bonnie asked

"Yeah, I'll bring her" Caroline answered before Rachel could say anything so she just smiled and nodded.

Rachel had the next two classes with Caroline and she got to know her a little bit more. She liked Caroline she was a really nice girl, she could be shallow sometimes but she was a good girl overall, she reminded her to Brittany but more intelligent. When her English class finished Caroline told her to come have lunch with her.

"Are we having lunch with Bonnie?" Rachel asked

"Yes and with other friends" Caroline smiled. Rachel followed Caroline outside and there she saw Bonnie with another girl sitting in a table. "Hi girls" Caroline said "Okay let me introduce, Elena this is Rachel, Rachel this is Elena."

"Hi Elena, nice to meet you" She smiled

"Hey Rachel" Elena said. "Sit down girls, let's eat"

"So how was your first day so far?" Bonnie asked when they were eating.

"Pretty good, I had Caroline and Stefan as my guides so I didn't get lost" She smiled

"You met Stefan?" Elena asked

"Yeah, he helped me find my first class" She said "We didn't really talk but he seems like a good guy, he's pretty hot too"

"Yeah, he is" Elena said "He's my ex boyfriend" Elena said and her voice sounded a little bit too possessive.

"Oh" Rachel said because she didn't know what more to say.

"So what classes do you have later?" Caroline said trying to save her from the awkwardness.

"I have Math and Music" she said "Do any of you have those classes?"

"I have English" Bonnie said "But my class is next to yours so I can take you to your classroom" she smiled

"Elena and I have Music too in the last period" Caroline said "What are you doing after class?"

"Thank you so much girls, you're being so nice to me, I never expected this" Rachel said

"Where did you live before you moved here?" Bonnie asked

"I lived with my dad's in Lima, Ohio"

"With your dad's?" Elena asked

"Yeah, I have two gay dads; I was born from a surrogate mother"

"Oh, so you moved here with your dads"

"No, I'm living here with my mom" Rachel said and they looked at her with confusion "It's a long story, I met her last year and we're pretty close"

"Then why did you moved?" Elena asked

"Because my dad's made me" she said sadly

"Why?" Caroline asked "Is it a punishment or something?"

"No, they found out…" she said and the three girls were waiting to hear what she was about to say "They found out I was bullied at my old school"

"Oh my god! Why did people bullied you?" Caroline asked

"Because I was in the Glee club and we were the less popular guys at school, we were all bullied but they were worst with me" Rachel said sadly "They always insulted me and slushied me"

"aw Rachel, I'm so sorry" Bonnie said

"Yeah, we promise nothing like that will ever happen to you here" Caroline said

"What is the glee club?" Elena asked

"Thanks girls" Rachel smiled "Oh and the glee club is like show choir, we sing and dance and compete with other clubs"

"That sounds fun" Bonnie said

"So you like to sing…" Caroline said

"Yeah, I love to sing" she said "My dream is to be a big Broadway star" she smiled

"You need to sing for us soon" Caroline said and Bonnie and Elena nodded. "Maybe you can sing for us in Music class"

"We'll see" she said.

They continued talking until they had to go to their classes, and Rachel got to know them a lot more, Caroline was only child, her mom was the sheriff and her dad was gay. Bonnie lived just with her dad but he was out of town most of the time because of his job and Elena lived with her aunt and brother, and her parents died almost a year ago.

"Time to go to class" Elena said

"Let's go" They stood up and looked at Rachel "Rachel you coming?"

"I've to go to the bathroom" Rachel said "Go ahead, I think I'll be able to find my next class" she said.

Rachel was walking out of the bathroom as fast as she could because she was late for her next class when she crashed into someone "Ops, I'm so sorry" she looked up and saw Stefan. "I'm sorry Stefan; I didn't see where I was going. I'm so sorry"

"Hey, calm down." He smiled Its okay, where are you going so fast?"

"I'm late for my class" she said

"What class do you have now? He asked

"I'm late for math but now I don't know where it is" Rachel said and he laughed.

"I have math too, come on" he said and guided her to their class "So how's your first day going?"

"Pretty good, Caroline and Bonnie are amazing, they're so friendly and I just met Elena, she good too"

"I'm glad you are having a great time here" he smiled

* * *

><p>"Wanna come with us to the Mystic Grill?" Caroline asked after classes.<p>

"The Mystic Grill?" Rachel asked

"Is a small restaurant here and a few days a week we go there after school to have lunch and hang out" Bonnie said

"You should come" Caroline said "You could meet our other friends and I can take you home after"

"Sure, just let me text my mom to let her know" she said taking her phone out of her bag. She wrote; '_Mom, I'll hang out with my new friends and they'll take me home. See you later – Rach.' _Sent it and minutes later she got a text from her mom '_Okay sweetie, have fun. See you later – Mom'_

* * *

><p>"I have the feeling that Elena doesn't like me very much…" Rachel said to Caroline when they were in her car.<p>

"It's not you, she's just having a rough week because she broke up with Stefan" Caroline said "I'm pretty sure she has nothing against you"

"Oh okay, I thought it was because of my comment about Stefan"

"Well she has little jealousy issues but I don't think it's because of that"

"Oh okay, so who are we going to meet there?"

"We always meet there with Stefan, Matt and Tyler" Caroline said "But I'm not so sure now because of the awkwardness between Stefan and Elena and Matt and I are not talking much either"

"Matt was your boyfriend?"

"Yeah…" Caroline said sadly "oh by the way did I told you how much you and Ms. Corcoran the new music teacher look-a-like? It's weird"

"mmm… yeah it's because she's my mom" Rachel said

"Really? That explains everything" Caroline smiled as they pulled into the grills parking lot. They got out of the car and walked into the grill where they saw Stefan in a table having a drink.

"Hey Stefan" Caroline said when they approached him.

"Hey Care, Hi Rachel" he smiled. "Want to sit down?"

"Sure" Rachel said

"Bonnie is gonna be late, Elena wasn't in the mood to come so she's gonna leave her at her house and come here" Caroline said "Anyway how have you been Stefan? We haven't talk in days"

"I'm just trying to handle it" he said with half a smile.

"It'll get better, I know how you feel" Rachel said

"I hope so" he said and they heard Caroline huff, Rachel looked up and saw a really handsome guy walking towards their table. He was tall, black hair and a pair of dreamy blue eyes, she have never seen a guy hotter than him, he was wearing a leather jacket and t-shirt and jeans all in black, he had a bad boy appearances but Rachel couldn't stop staring at him.

"Stefan, Blondie who's the new girl?" he asked

"It's none of your business" Caroline said

"There's no need to be rude, I just want to meet your new friend" he smirked and then looked to Rachel "Hello Beautiful, what's your name?"

"I'm Rachel Berry" she said

"Damon Salvatore, Nice to meet you" he said kissing her hand and she giggled like a little girl.

"Salvatore, like Stefan?" she asked

"He's my little brother, Are you new in town?" he asked "I don't think I've ever see you and there's no way I haven't notice such a pretty face before" he said and Rachel blushed.

"Yes, I moved two days ago"

"What do you want Damon?" Caroline hissed.

"I'm just getting to know Rachel" he said "Rachel, can I buy you a drink?"

"I don't drink" she said

"Then a soda so we can get to know better?" he said

"Sure" she smiled

"Let's go to the bar" Damon said taking her hand "Sorry, I'm stealing your new friend, Blondie" he smirked

"Be right back" Rachel said and followed Damon.

"By the way… Is it me or there's something weird with Rachel?"

"Yeah, I don't know what it is but she's not a simple human" Stefan said "We need to be careful"

"Okay, I'll be her new best friend" Caroline said

"Don't play with her Caroline" Stefan said in a warning voice

"I'm not going to play with her; I like her she seems really nice and I'll also keep an eye on her"

"Okay" he said looking to Damon and Rachel talking in the bar.

"He needs to stay away from Rachel" Caroline said "If he does something to Rachel I swear I'll stake"

"Calm down I'll make sure nothing happens to her, I promise" Stefan said

"You need to stop making promises you're not sure you can keep"

"I always keep my promises" Stefan said

"You have promised to protect Elena, Me and now Rachel" Caroline said "You can protect everyone, you'll just get yourself killed and I won't let that happen" she said and he looked at her surprised. "You're my best friend Stefan; you have been there for me since I changed so I won't let you get hurt because you're putting others before yourself"

"Thank you Care, It's good to know someone cares about me" he smiled

"A lot of people care about you, especially Damon even if he doesn't show it" she smiled

"Yeah, right" he said laughing

"So Rachel tell me something about yourself" Damon said

"Well… I love to sing" she said

"Really? Are you a good singer?" he asked

"Yeah, I'm great" she smiled

"You seem really confident, why don't you sing something?"

"There's no music"

"There's a jukebox" he said pointing to the corner

"Okay, I'll sing but you have to sing with me" she smiled

"Deal" he said and they headed to the jukebox, Rachel looked at the songs until she found 'Don't Stop Believing' "Any song you like?" he asked

"Yeah, I found one" she said pressing play and the song came out the speakers.

"Oh I like that song" he said and started singing.

_Just a small town girl, livin' in a lonely world__  
><em>_She took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

Rachel:

_Just a city boy, born and raised in South Detroit__  
><em>_He took the midnight train goin' anywhere_

_Damon: _

_A singer in a smoky room__  
><em>_The smell of wine and cheap perfume_

_Rachel: __  
><em>_For a smile they can share the night__  
><em>_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Both:  
><em>_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching in the nights__  
><em>_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion__  
><em>_Hiding, somewhere in the nights__  
><em>

_Rachel:  
><em>_Working hard to get my fill,__  
><em>_Everybody wants a thrill__  
><em>_(Both) Payin' anything to roll the dice__  
><em>_Just one more time_

_Some will win, some will lose__  
><em>_Some are born to sing the blues__  
><em>_And now the movie never ends__  
><em>_It goes on and on and on and on_

_Strangers waiting, up and down the boulevard__  
><em>_Their shadows searching in the night__  
><em>_Streetlights, people, living just to find emotion__  
><em>_Hiding, somewhere in the nights_

_Don't stop believin'__  
><em>_Hold on to that feelin'__  
><em>_Streetlight, people_

_Don't stop believin'__  
><em>_Hold on to that feelin'__  
><em>_Streetlight, people__  
><em>_Don't stop_

"Wow, that was amazing" Caroline said as she and Stefan approached Rachel and Damon. "Damon, I didn't knew you could do other things besides being a total jerk"

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me, Blondie"

"You have a great voice Damon" Rachel smiled

"Thank you, so do you" he smirked.

"I'm hungry" Caroline said "Let's order something"

They followed her back to the table and sat there to eat, during all their lunch Damon continued flirting with Rachel, he was talking to her, making jokes, being all charming and ignoring Stefan and Caroline. Rachel liked all the attention she was getting from Damon because even though he was older than her, he was really hot and she had to admit that but at the same time she felt bad for ignoring Stefan and Caroline, they were the two people that were extremely nice to her in her first day at school and she was ignoring them so she tried to make it up and talked more to them trying to get to know them, by now she knew a lot about Caroline because she never stopped talking, they had lots of things in common and Rachel knew they would be really good friends but with Stefan was different, he was a totally opposite from Damon while Damon was fun and spontaneous, Stefan was more serious and responsible but he was also fun to be with he was starting to lose a little and let his fun side come out.

"It's getting late, I think it's time for me to go" Rachel said

"Yeah, I'll drive you home" Caroline said

"Don't bother Blondie, I can take her home and you can stay with Stefan" Damon smirked

"No way, I'm taking her" Caroline said glaring at him. "Let's go Rach. See you later Stef."

"Okay, Bye Stefan, It was nice to meet you Damon" Rachel smiled

"Nice to meet you too, I hope we can meet again soon" He smirked and leaned to kiss her in the cheek and Rachel blushed.

"Bye Rachel, Bye Care" Stefan said as the two girls walked out of the grill.

"So… What do you know about Damon?" Rachel asked when they were in Caroline's car.

"He is a total jerk so please don't fall in his game"

"Oh… but he seemed really nice and he's pretty hot too" she said

"He's like that when he wants something or someone but when he gets what he wants he changes completely"

"How do you know that?"

"Because I dated him when he first came to Mystic Falls, more than a year ago and he just used me" Caroline said "He was sweet when he needed something but then he was a total jerk"

"Oh okay…" Rachel said "Can I tell you something? But please don't get mad at me"

"Sure, I won't get mad" Caroline said but Rachel looked at her like she was scared of her reaction "I promise"

"Okay… You sound like a hurt ex girlfriend" Rachel said "Like you still like him but he doesn't want to get back with you"

"I hate Damon and I know how he is, I just don't want you to get hurt" Caroline said "I'm just trying to be your friend

"Okay, thank you for being a good friend and trying to protect me" Rachel said and Caroline smiled. "Well… Thanks for the ride, Caroline" she said as Caroline stopped in front of Rachel's house.

"No problem" she said

"See you tomorrow" Rachel said and got out of the car.

* * *

><p><em><em>So that was the first chapter, what do yo think? Love it? Hate it? Please review and let me know what you think!<em>  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: Friendships

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, TVD, the characters or any of the songs used in this chapter._

_Guys, i just wanted to thank you all for reading the story, for the reviews and kind messages! I'm glad you liked the first chapter and I really hope you like this one!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Friendships<strong>

"Hi mom" Rachel said as she entered to the house

"Hi sweetie, how was your first day?" Shelby asked

"Pretty good, Today people treated me much better than all the students of WMHS ever did"

"I'm glad to hear that, so you have friends?"

"Yeah, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan were really nice" Rachel smiled "I really like them"

"So how was your day, mom?" she asked "Did your classes went well?"

"Yes, everything was alright but I'll miss coaching Vocal Adrenaline" Shelby said

"Me too, I'll miss being the lead singer in New Directions" Rachel smiled sadly

"Anyways… My friend Jenna invited us for dinner" Shelby said "Do you want to come?"

"Sure" she smiled "Just let me change my clothes" Shelby nodded and Rachel ran upstairs to change. Twenty minutes later she came back wearing a blue sweater that surprisingly didn't have an animal in the front, black skinny jeans and sneakers.

"Okay, let's go" Shelby said

"So what's your friend's name?"

"Her name is Jenna Sommers, I met her when I was planning to move here" Shelby said "She gave me a tour and helped me find our house"

"Great" she smiled

"You'll have fun, she have two nephews around your age"

"Okay, I would be great to meet more people of my age"

They arrived at Jenna's house, got out of the car and walked to the entrance of the house. Shelby rang the doorbell and a young woman that looked in her late twenties or early thirties opened the door.

"Shelby, Hey, I'm glad you came" She smiled "Come in please" she said and stepped aside to let them come into the house "And you must be Rachel"

"Yes, Nice to meet you Ms. Sommers"

"Call me Jenna, Ms. Sommers makes me feel old" she laughed.

"Okay Jenna" She said as they sat in the living room.

"Elena, Jeremy, guys come here, please" Jenna called and then they heard someone walking downstairs. Rachel wondered if she was the same Elena she met at school and secretly hoped she wasn't because she had a feeling that Elena didn't really like her.

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Elena asked in a demanding voice but then she realized that there were other people in the room looking at her surprised and she tried to fix her mistake "Sorry for my tone, I'm just surprised to see you here" she tried to put her brightest smile.

"Elena, Jeremy, This is my friend Shelby Corcoran and Rachel her daughter" Jenna said "The dinner is ready, let's eat" she said trying to dispel all the awkwardness.

"Hi Ms. Corcoran" Elena smiled "It's nice to see you, I didn't knew you were Rachel's mom"

"Hi Elena, it's nice to see you too" she smiled "It's not necessary to call me Ms. Corcoran, outside school you can call me Shelby"

"Okay Shelby" she smiled

The dinner was quiet, Shelby and Jenna did all the talking trying to integrate them to their conversations but failing miserably, there was so much tension in the air and it was almost impossible to ignore it. Jeremy and Rachel talked a little bit just trying to get to know each other and Rachel noticed that Jeremy and Elena were completely opposites and Rachel was happy to see he didn't hate like his sister. Rachel wanted to know why Elena disliked her when they just talked a few times that day but she seemed so upset that she preferred not ask anything and just try to avoid to talk to her because she didn't wanted her to dislike her even more.

After dinner Elena excused herself and went to her bedroom and Rachel did the same, she told Shelby she had a lot of homework so she had to go, Shelby wanted to go with her but Rachel convinced her to stay with Jenna because she seemed to be having a good time with her new friend and Rachel didn't want to bother so she decided to walk home.

Rachel was walking to her home and noticed that the streets were extremely deserted, she have never see something like that, when she lived in Lima the streets were never crowded but they were never this empty either, she wanted to get home as soon as possible, she was getting a bit scared of being in an empty street. She continued walking but a little bit faster when she felt a presence, she felt like someone was behind her, she reluctantly turned around and didn't saw anyone so she continued her route but then she felt the same thing again and felt a hand on her shoulder and she let out a scream.

"Rachel, Calm down" the person said "It's just me, Stefan" he said. Rachel turned to face him and saw that it was really him and she felt relieved.

"Stefan, you scared me" she pouted "I almost had a heart attack"

"I'm sorry, I saw you walking alone so I thought you might want company" Stefan smiled "So where are you going?"

"I'm going home and I'm really glad you're here" She said "The streets are a bit scary. Are they always so empty?"

"Yeah, most of the time" Stefan said "Can I walk you home?" he asked

"Yes please" she smiled "So what are you doing walking alone?"

"I just needed time to think so I went to take a walk and then saw you"

"Well I'm glad you saw me"

"So… Where are you coming from?" Stefan asked

"I'm coming from Elena's house"

"What were you doing there?" he asked, he really wanted to know why because he saw Elena's face when Rachel said Stefan was hot, yeah he heard their conversation but that's not the point, he saw Elena's face and he knew she was jealous and he knew what a jealous Elena was capable, only a few people have seen that side of her and it wasn't a really good side, he was afraid he would be mean to Rachel, he didn't want her to experience the same things she did at her old school.

"Well my mom and Jenna are friends so she invited us for dinner"

"So how was the dinner?"

"Not so good, I don't think Elena likes me much" she said sadly.

"Maybe she just needs to know you better and she'll like you as much as I do" he smiled

"You like me?" she asked, he couldn't believe he just said that but at the same time she knew he didn't really mean the way she wanted him to.

"Yes, I do very much" he smiled. They continued talking in their way to Rachel's house and fifteen minutes later they were there. "Here we are" he said

"Would you like to come in?" she asked

"Sure" he said and they walked into the house.

"I'm thirsty, would you like a coke?" she asked as she went to the refrigerator.

"Yes please" he smiled "Thank you" he said when he gave him a can of coke.

"Thank you for accompany me" she said "I really appreciate it"

"No problem" he smiled "Hey Rach, I don't know if you already heard but there's a Masquerade Ball next week"

"A Masquerade Ball? That sounds great" she said "Are you going?"

"Yes, it's by invitation so I wanted to ask you…" he said "Would you like to be my date?"

"Oh my god. Are you serious?"

"Yeah, I want you to be my date so what do you say?" he asked

"Sure, of course. I would love to be your date" she hugged him. "When exactly is the ball?"

"The ball is next Saturday"

"Okay, that will give me plenty of time to find a dress" She smiled but then she thought of Elena and her smile disappeared "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"What about Elena? What would she think when she finds out I'm your date?" she asked and he frowned.

"Well… she's no longer my girlfriend so she can't say anything about it"

"Okay" she smiled again and then her phone went off. "It's my friend from Lima; he wants me to go on Skype now"

"Then it's time for me to go"

"It's not necessary…" she said but he cut her.

"You need to catch up with your friend and I don't want to be an intruder" he said and kissed her cheek "See you tomorrow, Rach"

Stefan walked out of the house and closed the door behind him, Rachel had her hand in her cheek, the cheek he just kissed, she could still feel the imprint of his lips there, she really liked him, he was such a gentleman and sweet and funny and Rachel realized she had a crush on Stefan Salvatore and now she was even more excited and nervous to be his date for the Masquerade Ball.

* * *

><p>She remembered the message she got five minutes ago and run upstairs to her room and turned her computer on.<p>

"Kurt!" she said when she saw her friend via Skype

"Diva!" he screamed "How's everything there? By the way where are you?"

"Everything is great here, I'm in Mystic Falls" she said

"How was school? Did you kill all the guys there with your outfit?" Kurt said

"I don't know if I killed them but school was pretty good, everyone is nice"

"I'm glad you're having a good time there" he smiled "How are the guys there? Are they hot?"

"The ones I met today were pretty hot and…"

"What?"

"You're not gonna believe this"

"What? You already have a boyfriend?" he asked

"No, Stefan a guy from school that I met today asked me to be his date at the Masquerade Ball next week"

"A masquerade ball?" he asked "That sounds like an elegant and private party"

"It is, you can only go if you're invited and I'm going to be his date so I need a dress"

"Don't worry about that, I'll choose something for you online and sent it to your house"

"Thank you, Kurt" she smiled "You're a great stylist"

"I know, I know" he smirked

"Always so humble" she laughed

"Just like you, Diva" he laughed

"So how's everyone in Lima? How are things with Blaine, any progress?" she asked "Do you know anything about New directions?"

"Well… New Directions have no direction right now, I talked to Mercedes today and everyone misses you, Quinn and Santana are always fighting because they want to be the head of the club" he said "But Quinn is winning the battle…"

"Wow, are you serious?"

"Yeah, Even Mr. Schue misses you, even though you were always fighting with him and annoying him, he misses you and without you the glee club will become the Quinn and Finn show" Kurt said "I guess now that you're not in New Directions, the Warblers have a big chance of winning regional's"

"I wish you were in New Directions, I would be happy if you were the new diva"

"Ha ha it's pretty obvious I would be a better diva than Quinn" he smiled "But I can't go back to New Directions" he said sadly. "Sorry"

"You don't have to apologize, I know why you can't and I totally understand" she smiled

"Thanks Rach"

"So tell me more about this Stefan…" he said "How is he, do you like him?"

"He's sweet, funny, a total gentleman and really hot. He moved to Mystic Falls last year so he gets how I feel being the new girl at school" she said "He lives with his brother Damon, he's a few years older than him and he's really hot too" she blushed

"I guess you also like the brother?" he asked

"I don't know" she said "I met him today and he was flirting with me, then we sang together and he have a great voice and now I'm confused" she sighed "I like them both but I just met them so I'm not really thinking of dating any of them right now"

"Okay but promise me if you have a chance you'll make a move with any of those hot brothers"

"Okay" she smiled. They continued talking that for about an hour, they talked about their friendship and how much it had grow since he transferred to Dalton's Academy, he was now her best friend and she would have never imagined that because they were always fighting for solos and trying to be the glee club's diva.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up in a great mood, she did her daily exercise routine, took a shower and went to school, she arrived early because her mom had to be there early for a teachers meeting and she was her only ride so she sat in one of the tables outside school and waited for Caroline, Bonnie or Stefan to come so she wouldn't be alone.<p>

"Hi Rach" Caroline said sitting next to her.

"Hi Caroline" she smiled "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good, what about you?"

"I'm great, today I woke up in a great mood" she smiled

"Yeah I see that" she said "Does it have something to do with Stefan asking you to be his date for the Masquerade Ball?" she asked and Rachel was totally surprised.

"How did you know that?"

"He is my best friend Rach, he told me" she smiled

"Oh okay" she said "And yeah it has something to do with that"

"Do you know what are you wearing?" Caroline asked excitedly

"No, my friend from Lima said he would take care of that and send it here" she smiled "He's my stylist" she laughed

"ha ha okay, Bonnie and I are going shopping this Saturday" she said "Would you like to come? You could help us choose our dresses"

"Sure, I would love to come with you but I don't think you'll like the same things I like" she said

"Why? I love your clothes or at least the one you're wearing now and the ones you wore yesterday" she smiled

"That was my stylist choices; you would laugh at the clothes I used to wear"

"Really? What did you used to wear?"

"Mostly plaid skirts, knee socks and animal sweaters" she said "At school everyone laughed at me because of my clothes"

"I'm sorry to hear that but I bet you rocked that look" she said cheerfully

"Thanks Caroline" she said and they went to their classes.

The week passed by quickly, Rachel was getting close to Caroline and Bonnie, she hang out with them a lot but she was getting closer to Caroline because after Elena found out Rachel was Stefan's date for the Masquerade Ball she stopped being nice and didn't talked to her unless it was necessary in other words just in class when she needed something or they were doing something in groups so Bonnie was most of the time with Elena and Caroline spent time with Rachel, at first Rachel wondered why Caroline was hanging out with her instead of being with her best friend but apparently they also had a fight so they didn't talk either, Rachel had no idea why they fought but they weren't talking at all. Bonnie decided to be neutral and didn't get into the fight, she said it was their problem and she would hang out with them because they were her friends.

Rachel and Stefan started hanging out more because of Caroline, they were now the dynamic trio and Rachel loved it, she liked to hang out with Stefan and they started to spent more time together without Caroline, sometimes they had lunch together or went for a walk in the woods, Rachel liked how relaxing those walks were and she liked even more that Stefan went with her. She even invited him to his house to have dinner and introduced him to her mom; Shelby loved him and loved that he was a perfect gentleman; Shelby told her that she should date him, that he might be the perfect guy for spending so much time with Stefan she realized her little innocent crush turned into something stronger and passionate but she was still hesitant to try something with him because she didn't want to ruin their friendship.

Days passed by and it was finally weekend, it was Saturday morning and Rachel had plans with Caroline and Bonnie to go shopping, they were going to search for their dresses for the ball. Caroline picked Rachel up because Rachel didn't have a car and they lived close and they would meet with Bonnie there.

* * *

><p>"What am I doing here?" Damon asked as he entered to Elena's room "Why did you call me?"<p>

"I think you might have some information I need" she said

"I bet this has something to do with Stefan" he said

"Yeah, I want to know what happens between him and the new girl Rachel"

"Why, Are you jealous?" he smirked

"Of course not" she huffed "I just want to know what's going on"

"I have no idea what's going on Elena" he said "All I know it's he have been out until late at night"

"That's all you know?"

"I'm not interested in my little bro life" he said "I've a life on my own so I don't care about his"

"Damon…" she said warningly "What do you know?" she glared at him.

"First of all, don't use those judgy little eyes on me" he said "And second the only thing I know about him is that he have been hanging out with Rach and Blondie a lot" he smirked

* * *

><p>"Girls, I love your dresses" Rachel said as they enter to the Mystic grill to have lunch after their shopping trip.<p>

"I bet yours is going to be amazing" Caroline said

"I hope so" she smiled "Thank you for inviting me to go shopping with you, I've never had so much fun"

"We're glad you came" Bonnie said and Caroline nodded and smiled. "Rach, Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"Are you and Stefan dating?" she asked but they noticed she looked a little bit nervous.

"Why are you asking me that?"

"I don't know, you two have been hanging out a lot and you seem really close so I was just wondering" she tried to sound uninterested and she just focused on the glass of soda in front of her.

"Elena told you to ask that, right?" Caroline said

"What? No!" Bonnie said but didn't face them.

"I know you Bonnie, the guilt is written all over your face and I know Elena too" she said "I know she's jealous of Rachel and that's why she asked to get all the information you could"

"Yes, she did" she said looking at Caroline and then turned to face Rachel "I'm so sorry Rach but Elena is my best friend, I've known her for years and when she asked me to get information about Stefan and you I couldn't say no"

"It's okay Bonnie" she said "I'm not mad; I know you did it because she's your friend and I totally understand that"

"Thanks Rach" she said and then looked at Caroline "Care you can't be mad at Elena forever, she's your best friend too"

"I'll forgive her when she apologizes to Rachel" she said "It's unfair that she's not talking to Rachel and being rude because she's Stefan's date for the ball. She's no longer Stefan's girlfriend so her jealousy is uncalled for"

"I know and I talked to her about it" she said "I'm trying to make her come to her senses"

* * *

><p>"You need to get me information on what's really going on between Stefan and Rachel" Elena said<p>

"And what is in for me?" Damon asked

"I'd owe you a favor…" she smirked

"I think I like the sound of that" he smirked "But sorry I'm not going to spy my brother, I've more interesting things to do" he stood up and walked to the door.

"I know you like Rachel" she said and he stopped, turned around and faced her.

"I don't know what you are talking about" he said bluntly

"Don't try to deny it, Damon" she said "I saw how you look at her; I know you like her and want her for yourself"

"What are you trying to propose?"

"What I'm trying to say is we both want the same thing, we don't want them together" she said "We can work together to get what we want"

"And what exactly do I want?"

"You want Rachel, I want Stefan" she said but he just glared at her before turning around and walking away. "Just think about it, okay?" she called behind him but he didn't say anything and left.

* * *

><p>"Hi mom" Rachel said as she entered to her house.<p>

"Hi sweetie, how was the shopping trip?" she asked "It was great" she smiled

"I'm glad you had fun" she said "Oh Rachel, I'm going to the Mystic Grill with Jenna, Be back later"

"Have fun mom" she smiled

"By the way you have a visitor" she said "He's waiting in your room"

"What? Who is it?" she asked but she only heard the door closing behind her. She ran upstairs and went to her room; she opened the door and found Damon lying in her bed. "Damon, what are you doing here?"

"Hi Rach" he smirked "I was just in the neighborhood and came by to see you"

"Okay…" she said a little bit suspicious "And my mom let you wait for me in my bedroom?"

"Yes, I asked her and she agreed" he said

"That does not sound like something my mom would do"

"Well… I can be persuasive" he smirked

"I bet you can" she said "So what are you really doing here?" she asked

"I just wanted to see how you were" he said

"Okay…" she said

"Where did you go today?"

"I was hanging out with Caroline and Bonnie" she smiled

"Oh you were out with Blondie and Judgy?" he smirked "What did you do?"

"First of all they've names, they're Caroline and Bonnie, stop with the nicknames" she hissed

"Okay, calm down" He said getting off her bed and walking towards her "What's up with you and nicknames? Why do you hate them?"

"Who said I hate them?" she said

"Well your face says otherwise, you look like you want to kill me for calling them like that"

"I just don't like when you call them like that"

"That's bullshit" he said "Why are you acting like that? I know there must be something you're not telling me"

He looked at her and noticed her eyes were full with tears so he did the first thing that came to his mind, he hugged Rachel. He was not the hugger type of guy but seeing Rachel like that made him just want to hug her and tell her everything's going to be okay, he needed to know what happened to her, he knew it had to be something really bad judging by all the emotions he could see in her eyes, pain, hurt, angriness and sadness. He wanted to know what happened to her and make the person who hurt her pay for everything that happened to her.

"You can trust me Rachel" he whispered in her ear "What happened to you?" he asked and she sobbed in his shoulder.

"I was bullied in my old school" she sobbed. "Everyone called me names and laughed at me"

"What else? What did they do to you?" he asked

"They slushied me every single day because of my clothes and because I was in the glee club"

"I'm so sorry Rach" he whispered in her ear and hugged her tightly "You don't deserve that but I promise you that won't ever happen to you again. I won't let people hurt you"

"Thanks" she said "But you can't do anything about it"

"Yes, I can" he said "If anyone wants to hurt you they'll have to pass over my dead body. And I promise you they'll pay for what they did you" he said and continued hugging her while she cried in his shoulder.

"I'm sorry" she said when she finally calmed down "I'm not usually like that, I got your t-shirt all wet, sorry"

"Don't apologize, its okay I don't care about my t-shirt, I just want to know you're okay" he said

"I'm okay Damon, thanks" she tried to smile "Thanks for being here"

"No problem, I'll always be here when you need me" he smiled "So what do you do every time you aren't feeling okay?"

"What do you think?" she asked

"I bet you sing about it" he smirked

"Yeah, pretty much" she laughed

"Well… let's sing, what songs you have in your iPod?" he said as he took her iPod from her bedside table. "I think I found a song" he smirked. Damon pressed play and the melody of 'I'll Stand by You' came through the speakers, Rachel smiled when she recognized the song and Damon sang to her.

_Oh, why you look so sad?_

_Tears are in your eyes_

_Come on and come to me now_

_Don't be ashamed to cry_

_Let me see you through_

_'cause I've seen the dark side too_

_When the night falls on you_

_You don't know what to do_

_Nothing you confess_

_Could make me love you less_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_So if you're mad, get mad_

_Don't hold it all inside_

_Come on and talk to me now_

_Hey, what you got to hide?_

_I get angry too_

_Well I'm a lot like you_

_When you're standing at the crossroads_

_Don't know which path to choose_

_Let me come along_

_'cause even if you're wrong_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_And when..._

_When the night falls on you, baby_

_You're feeling all alone_

_You won't be on your own_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Take me in, into your darkest hour_

_And I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_and I'll never desert you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

_Won't let nobody hurt you_

_I'll stand by you_

_I'll stand by you_

"Thanks" Rachel smiled to Damon when the song finished. "That was beautiful"

"You're welcome, all for you" he smirked "Just know I meant every word of the song, I'll stand by you, Rach"

"Thanks" she hugged him and Damon thought if Rachel kept hugging him like this he could start to be the hugging type of guy but just for her.

* * *

><p><em>So guys what did you think about this new chapter?<em>

_Love it or hate it?_

_If you didn't like anything or have any suggestions just tell me..._

_Don't forget to review! Reviews are always appreciated!_


	3. Chapter 3: Express Yourself

_Disclaimer: I do not own the The Vampire Diaries, Glee, the characters or the songs used in this chapter._

_Guys, i just wanna thank you for reviewing, reading, alerting and adding this story to your favorites! I really appreciate all the love! :)_

_Well here is the new chapter, I hope you like it! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3: Express Yourself<strong>

"So what do you want to do now?" Damon asked when Rachel pulled away.

"I don't know, we can watch a movie" she smiled "My mom won't be back within a few hours"

"In that case I can think of better things to do" he smirked.

"If you're thinking what I think…" she said "That's not going to happen, Damon"

"Don't be such a bore, we can do more fun and interesting things" he said taking a step closer.

"No Damon" she said taking a step back "Let's go downstairs to watch a movie" she said and they walked out of her bedroom.

"If you're going to make me watch a movie at least let me choose" he said

"Okay…" she said reluctantly. He went to see all her DVD's and tried to choose one, after a few minutes he chose a horror movie; he wanted to see if she was the kind of girl that was scare of those types of movies.

"I found one" he said giving the DVD to Rachel.

"I don't like scary movies" she said "Can you choose another movie?" she asked

"Why do you have it then?" he asked

"I have no idea how it end up here"

"Yeah, right" he smirked "You let me choose so now you have to watch it"

"Okay but don't say I didn't warn you"

They sat in the couch in front of the tv and put play. Damon sat in the couch and Rachel sat next to him but leaving a space between them. The movie started and Rachel was okay with it, it wasn't as scary as she expected it to so she knew she could handle it without screaming like a little girl, they didn't noticed when they started moving and trying to get comfortable but when they realized Rachel was really close to Damon with her head in his chest and he had his arm around her. She felt so comfortable like that that she didn't mind but then she saw a really scaring scene and jumped putting her face in Damon's neck and hugging him. "Tell me when it finish" she said and Damon just laughed.

"It's over" he whispered into her ear. She lifted her head and looked at him, they stared into each other's eyes before Damon leaned and brushed his lips with hers. He wanted to kiss her so bad but first he wanted to give her a chance to pull back if she didn't want to kiss him, when she didn't move he took that as an invitation and leaned more to press his lips with hers but then they heard the door opening and Rachel jumped to the other side of the couch.

"Hi Mom" she said

"Hi sweetie" she smiled "I found someone in my way back and invited him for dinner" Shelby said and Stefan entered to the house behind her.

"Hi Rachel" Stefan smiled but then his smile disappeared when he saw Damon. "Damon, what are you doing here?" he asked

"I just came by to visit our new friend Rachel, just like you" he smirked

"What were you doing?" Shelby asked

"Just watching a movie" Damon said. He turned to see Rachel blushing and he smirked.

"Damon, would like to stay for dinner?" Shelby asked

"No I'm sure he has to be somewhere else right now" Stefan said

"I would love to, Shelby" he smiled to Rachel's mom. Shelby nodded and went to the kitchen leaving the three of them in the living room. Damon and Stefan were glaring at each other like they were trying to kill each other with their looks and Rachel was in the middle of them feeling totally uncomfortable, she was in the same room with two guys she had feelings for and they were brothers. This was the most uncomfortable situation she has been in.

"I'm going to see if my mom needs help with dinner" Rachel said and practically run out of the living room towards the kitchen, Damon and Stefan just nodded at her.

"What are you doing here, Damon?" Stefan asked as soon as Rachel disappeared through the kitchens door.

"I already told you, I came to visit Rachel" he smirked

"Spare me your lies, Damon" Stefan said "Stay away from Rachel" he hissed.

"Or what Stefan? I've already been invited in" He smirked "You can't do anything about it"

"I don't know what you want with her but she's not going to be one of the sorority girls you feed on them and just leave them" he said "I won't let you hurt her"

"It's none of your business what I do or what I don't do with Rachel" Damon said and Rachel came back to the living room completely oblivious about what just happened between the Salvatore Brothers, all she knew was that she could feel the tension in the air. Rachel didn't know what to say or what to do to dissipate the tension; she was trying to think about something to do when she received a message it was from Caroline.

_Rach, what are you doing? Bonnie is my house and we wanted you to come, it could be our girls night – Care_

_I can't, Stefan and Damon are here; they're staying for dinner. – Rach_

"_They are there, why? – Care_

_Long story but the tension here is huge and I need help. Wanna come? – Rach_

_Sure, be there in ten – Care_

"Caroline and Bonnie are coming for dinner too" Rachel said and Damon and Stefan looked to each other. "I have to tell my mom to make more food, be right back" she said and went to the kitchen.

"Great, now Blondie and Judgy are coming too" Damon said sarcastically "As if you were not enough"

"I'm sorry for ruining your plans, Damon" Stefan smirked. Less than ten minutes later Caroline and Bonnie arrived and smiled when they saw the annoyed look in Damon's face, obviously he wanted to be alone with Rachel but they ruined his plans and they loved it, if he wanted to play with Rachel he had to pass over their dead bodies before they would let him hurt Rachel.

Shelby decided to not have dinner with them and let Rachel to have dinner just with her friends, she loved that her daughter finally had real friends, someone who cared about her, someone who liked for who she is and she was happy that her daughter adapted so quickly to a new school and new town.

"Rach, do you have your dress for the ball?" Caroline asked when they were having dinner.

"No, I'll call my friend later to ask when he's going to send it" she smiled

"He?" Damon asked

"Yes, his name is Kurt, he's gay and my best friend in Lima" she said "He said he would choose my dress for the ball"

"Okay…" Damon said

"Tell us more about your life in Lima" Bonnie said

"You know everything there's to say" she tried to avoid talking about Lima, the school and her friends because even though she missed everything he life was a nightmare there, the only thing that bring happiness to her life was glee club.

"Tell us more… where there lots of hot guys?" Caroline asked

"You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to" Damon said when he saw Rachel's expression and the look of her face. Everyone turned to see him with a surprise look on their faces wondering since when is Damon Salvatore so considerate but he didn't pay attention to them and just focused on Rachel, she met his gaze, nodded and whispered a thank you.

They continued their dinner talking about different and unimportant things just to make a conversation and let Rachel calm down and forget about her old life, they noticed how uncomfortable she was when they mentioned it so they decided to drop it and let Rachel talk to them about that when she was ready. The dinner passed by quickly they had a great time, just talking and making jokes as if they were friends for a long time and Rachel liked that because it helped her to forget about her problems.

"We have to go" Caroline said sadly, they had been talking for about two hours and it was getting late "But we had a great time, we should do more often"

"Yeah" Bonnie said. "Thanks for inviting us and tell your mom the food was delicious"

"Thanks for coming" Rachel smiled

"Stefan, are you coming with us?" Caroline asked and he nodded and looked at Damon.

"I'm staying a few more minutes" Damon said when he noticed Stefan looking at him questioningly "We have things to talk about"

"Okay…" Bonnie and Caroline said, they said good bye to Rachel and kissed her in the cheek before leaving the house.

"So… what do you want to talk about?" Rachel asked when everyone else left. He didn't say anything, he just stared at heard and closed the distance between them.

"I just want to end what your mom interrupter earlier" he said. He looked right into her eyes to see if she wanted this or not, the look in her eyes said that she wanted this as much him, he looked at her lips one more time before leaning, when his lips were about to press with hers, her phone started ringing and Damon growled annoyed. She took her phone out of her pocket to see who was calling her but Damon took it out of her hands and threw it to the couch. "Ignore it" he whispered into her ear.

"But-" she tried to say something but she was silenced by his lips, he pressed his lips with hers and kissed her tenderly, he gave her the chance to pull back but she didn't so he deepened the kiss a little bit and kissed her more passionately but still sweet and gentle. She put her arms around his neck and pulled him close so he took that as a sign to deepen the kiss even more, he brushed his tongue through her bottom lip and she parted her lips letting him to slide his tongue into her mouth, her tongue welcomed his and they continued kissing. She moaned into the kiss and he got her up against the wall and she tied her legs around his waist, she felt his hands were running all over her body and that brought her back to reality, she realized this was the farthest she have ever go with a guy and she knew if they keep it up this could lead to something she was not prepared to do.

"Damon, we have to stop" Rachel said breathless when she pulled away but he moved from her lips to her neck, kissing and sucking at her pulse and he felt the veins appearing behind his eyes so he stopped and tried to calm down to make them disappear so Rachel wouldn't see him like that, he didn't want to scare her. He pulled back and let her gently put her feet's on the floor. Both wanted to say something but they had no idea what to say, this went too far too fast and Damon knew it, Rachel was not one of the sorority girls he used and he didn't wanted her to be, they continued staring at each other trying to find something to say when Rachel's phone went off again, she sighed in relief because of this little distraction and she went to the couch to see who was calling her and sending her messages.

It was Kurt so she called him immediately to know what he wanted to say with so much insistent, he picked the phone and told her he have been really busy, that her

"_Hey Kurt, what's up?"_ Rachel said

"_Rach, I can't send you the dress"_ Kurt said _"I have been really busy with the school, the warblers and the homework, I couldn't go to try to find a dress for you. I'm so sorry"_

"_It's okay Kurt, I'll try to find one on my own"_ she said trying to calm her friend but she didn't knew what to do, he always had great style and she wanted to look great to the ball, she wanted to impress Stefan and everyone in Mystic Falls, especially the guy in front of her. Obviously Damon heard everything Kurt said so he knew that now she didn't had a dress and she was worried about it.

She hang up and looked at him, he was about to say something about the kiss or the dress when they heard a knock on the door, it was like the world was conspiring to never let them have a moment without anyone interrupting.

Rachel went to answer the door and then Damon heard Stefan's voice "Hey Rach, I need to-" he started saying but then Damon went to the door to see what his baby bro wanted "Damon, we need to talk now" he said and Damon just nodded by the look of his face, it had to be something important and related to Katherine, he was sick of that bitch.

"Couldn't you just call me?" Damon asked

"I knew you wouldn't answer if you saw my number"

"Okay, you have a point" he smirked "Wait outside, I'll be there in a minute" Stefan nodded and went to wait in Rachel's porch. "I have to go, talk to you later?" he asked and Rachel just nodded, he gave her a kiss on the cheek and left.

"This better be important" Damon said

"It is, Katherine appeared in Bonnie's house" Stefan said "She attacked her and tried to make her say where the moonstone is"

"What happened to the judgy witch?"

"Nothing, Bonnie learnt a more powerful spell a few days ago so she used it to take her down and then Katherine just disappeared"

"Okay, we need to find the bitch and kill her" he said "I'm sick of her"

"Me too but we need to be smart about this" Stefan said "We need to make a plan"

"Let's go to the Boarding house, Call Blondie and Judgy" he said "I'll call Alaric" They went to the boarding house and Caroline, Bonnie and Alaric arrived 10 minutes later.

"Why are we here exactly?" Alaric asked.

"We need to make a plan to kill Katherine" Damon said

"Yes but we can't just try to find where she is then go and attack her" Stefan said "We need a good plan"

* * *

><p>Rachel was in her bedroom watching tv when she heard a knock on her door. "Yes?" she asked<p>

"Sweetie, you have a visit" Shelby said and opened the door to reveal Elena standing there.

"Elena? What are you doing here?" she asked completely surprised by her presence.

"Hi, I just came by to talk to you" Elena said as she walked into Rachel's room.

"Okay…" she said standing up "What do you want to talk about?"

"I want to talk about you and the Salvatore brothers"

"What about them?"

"I want you to stay away from them, I don't know what game are you playing with them but they're mine, okay?"

"What?" Rachel had no idea what had gotten into Elena but she seemed different, she had her hair curly and the look in her eyes was angry and fierce, this wasn't an Elena she knew or even wanted to get to know.

"You heard me, I'm the only one allowed to play with them, stay away from them or you'll regret it" she hissed and walked out of her room leaving a completely shocked Rachel.

The next morning Rachel woke up and she was still shocked by Elena's words and how she acted, but at the same time she was pissed because who the hell does she thinks she is, Damon or Stefan are not her boyfriends so she had no right to come to her house and talk to her like she did.

Rachel went to take a shower and tried to forget about her, then she went downstairs and discovered her mom wasn't as home so she made her breakfast and went to the living room to watch tv, when she was finishing to eat her breakfast someone knocked at the door, there was a delivery guy with a big white box, she signed the form and he gave it to her.

Rachel sat in the couch and opened the box to find a black dress and a card above it, she opened the card and there was a message that said: 'A beautiful dress for a beautiful girl. I hope you like it. – D' She took the dress out of the box and for the first time ever she was speechless, the dress was absolutely beautiful, it was a little black dress that she knew would show a lot of leg but she was used to it, the dress was simple but really elegant, classy and sexy. She took her phone of her pocket and called Damon.

"_Good morning Rach, why do I owe the pleasure of your call?" _he asked

"_Morning Damon, I think you know why"_

"_Oh you received my gift?" _he asked_ "Do you like it?"_

"_Yes, it's beautiful but why?"_

"_I knew you didn't have a dress for the masquerade ball so I picked it online and ordered it for you"_

"_How did you know I didn't have a dress?"_

"_I heard your conversation with you friend Kurt when he called yesterday"_

"_But… I can't accept it, it's a beautiful dress and I bet it was really expensive so I can't accept it"_

"_I bought it for you to wear it at the ball"_ he said _"If you don't accept it; I'll just throw it to the garbage"_

"_It's a beautiful dress you can throw it away"_

"_Then just keep it"_

"_But…"_

"_It's your decision Rach"_ he said _"Keep it or I'll throw it"_

"_Okay"_ she said reluctantly _"Thank you so much for the dress"_

"_You're welcome"_ he said and he hung up.

After her conversation with Damon, Rachel had no idea what to do, it was Sunday and she had nothing to do, no homework, her mom was out and she had no plans for today so she decided to go for a run to the woods, she changed to her sports clothes and got out of the house, she started running through the woods behind her house trying to remember where she was going so she wouldn't get lost, after about an hour she decided to stop and rest for a few minutes. She sat next to a tree and just looked at the nature in front of her, she have never been the type of girl who loved the forest but being there just lying down she thought she could get used to it and even like it. She just stayed there a few more minutes when she heard something moving near her, she stood up quickly and looked around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she tried to say out loud but it sound like a whisper, she knew it was stupid to expect someone to answer, she was in the middle of the woods, the only things out there would be little animals like rabbits and squirrels.

She walked around to see if someone was out there when she saw a blonde girl in front of her, she was looking at a rabbit showing her back to her, she walked closely until she recognized her. "Caroline?" she asked and the girl turned around.

"Rach!" she said surprised "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to do some exercise so I decided to go out for a run" she smiled "What about you?"

"Same" Caroline said

"You go to run in high heels and jeans?" Rachel asked raising an eye brow

"Just because I'm doing exercise doesn't mean I can look fabulous" she smiled trying to play the dumb blonde because she didn't have any other excuse.

"Okay…"

"So tell me what happened with Damon yesterday after Bonnie, Stefan and I left" she said trying to change the subject.

"Um… he kissed me" she said blushing.

"Please tell me you didn't kiss him back"

"I did but please don't be mad, I really like him and I think he likes me too"

"Rachel, that how it starts, he acts like he likes you until he have you and then he just use you"

"I don't think we know the same Damon" Rachel said

"Yes because I know the real him" Caroline said "I don't want him to ruin your life"

"He won't and if it calms you down I'll be really careful"

"Okay and what happened after? What did he said about it?"

"We didn't talk about it because my friend called me and then Stefan came and said he needed to talk to him and they left"

"Okay, so that's all that happened last night?"

"No, actually after Stefan and Damon left Elena appeared at my house"

"Elena? What did she want?"

"She just acted crazy and told me to stay away from the Salvatore brothers or I'll regret it" she said "It was weird, she didn't act like the Elena I know"

"Really? why?" Caroline asked

"I don't know there was something in her eyes that was different, but her hair and clothes were different too"

"Her hair was different too?"

"Yeah, it was curly"

"Katherine" Caroline muttered under her breath after she remembered what Alaric told them when they were at the boarding house, according to Alaric, Jeremy had to stay at home because Elena knew something was going on so he had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid.

"What?"

"Oh nothing, she didn't do anything to you right?"

"No"

"Okay, if she shows up again call me immediately and I'll talk to her to know what's going on" she said "Come on, let's get you home" Caroline said and took Rachel back to her house before calling Stefan.

"_Hey Care, what's up?" _Stefan asked

"_Katherine went to visit Rachel yesterday"_

"_What? When?"_

"_After you and Damon left her house"_

"_Is she okay?"_

"_Yeah, she didn't do anything to Rachel but she threatened her, she told her to stay away from you and Damon or she'll regret it"_

"_Who the hell does she think she is"_ Stefan hissed _"This is way out of line, we have to protect Rachel"_

"_I know but how?" _

"_Come to the boarding house, we have to make a plan now"_

"_Okay, be there in five"_

* * *

><p><em>So that was chapter 3! What do you think? It was great, good, regular, bad or really bad?<em>

_Review and tell me what you think about this chapter! Remember suggestions are always appreciated!_

_Please review! Reviews make me want to update sooner, so the more reviews this story gets, the faster I update it! :) If I get lots of reviews for this chapter I'll post the next one in the next three days! :) I already wrote it and you'll love it! :) _


	4. Chapter 4: Masquerade Ball

_Disclaimer: I do not own TVD, Glee or any of the characters!_

_Thanks for the reviews, alerts and adding this story to your favorites! I really appreciate it! :)_

_Sorry for making you wait, I know I promised to post this chapter earlier but I couldn't! Sorry! I promise I'll try to post a new chapter every week!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Masquerade Ball<strong>

"What happened?" Damon asked as soon as he entered to the boarding house. Few minutes ago Stefan had called him to say he needed to come back as soon as possible, it was an emergency.

"Katherine went to see Rachel" Stefan said

"When? Did the bitch do something to her?"

"No, she's okay" Stefan said "She went to her house after we left yesterday; she went as Elena and threatened Rachel"

"That bitch is going to die" he hissed "What did she say to Rach?"

"She just told her to stay away from us or she'll regret it" Stefan said as Caroline entered to the house. "Where have you been? You said you would be here in five"

"I know but first I went to the grill to stalk Matt…"

"We don't need details of your teenage life" Damon said

"The point is Katherine approached me when I was in the bathroom"

"What did she said?" Damon asked

"She said 'Tell Damon and Stefan that I want the moonstone or I'll rip this town apart until it rains blood. At the Masquerade Ball"

"She wants to do it in public" Stefan said

"Can't we just give it to her so she'll just leave us alone?"

"No, Katherine is not getting dick" Damon said "We're gonna go to the Masquerade Ball and we'll just kill her"

"You're not gonna kill her" Stefan said

"Don't give me that goody goody crap"

"You're not gonna kill her"

"Oh really?"

"Because I am" Stefan said making Damon smirk.

"Okay, Call Bonnie and I'll call Alaric; the bitch is dying at the party"

They took their phones and called them, five minutes later Alaric arrived with all his weapons like he was Buffy the Vampire Slayer to teach them how to kill a vampire, Jeremy arrived a few minutes after saying he wanted revenge for what happened to Jenna and Bonnie was the last to arrive with the grimore.

"I got Stefan's message" she said to Caroline when she opened the door.

"Hey, you brought the grimore" Stefan said "Thank you"

"What's going on?" she said as she saw Damon and Alaric with a bag of different weapons.

"We're gonna kill Katherine" Jeremy said as he passed by

"I can explain" Stefan said and she nodded "We… are gonna kill Katherine"

"Stefan, I know you want Elena back but this is not the best way, it's too risky too many people can get hurt"

"It's not that I want Elena back… Is that she's now also threatening Rachel and she has nothing to do with all this mess"

"She threatened Rach? When and Why?"

"It's a long story but she went to her house yesterday after we left and threatened her"

"Rachel thought it was Elena acting crazy but we can't let anything happen to Rachel just because Katherine is jealous that we're spending time with her" Stefan said "What she did to Jenna cross the line and now she's bringing Rachel in to this mess we need to stop her before she do something worse"

"Okay, let's do this" Bonnie said and they approached the rest of the group who were listening to Alaric's explanation of how to use each weapon.

"Sure you guys don't want me there tonight?" Alaric asked

"No, we need you to stay with Elena; I don't want her to know about this" Stefan said

"Okay, I'll make sure she doesn't leave my side"

"What about Rachel?" Caroline asked "She's going to the party with you"

"You have to entertain her while Stefan and I do our part of the plan" Damon said and Caroline nodded.

"Alright… Anybody want to back out?" Stefan asked "I'll understand"

"Yeah, Cold feet speak now, I don't want this to go wrong when someone chickens out" Damon said "Caroline…"

"I won't, She killed me fair is fair" she said "As long as there are no werewolves running around"

"Oh I took care of Mason" Damon smirked

"As long as Tyler doesn't kill anyone, he won't turn" Jeremy said

"Bonnie, you with us?" Stefan asked and everyone looked at her

"But no one gets hurt" Bonnie said

"Except Katherine, tonight Katherine gets a stake through her heart" Damon said.

The night of the Masquerade Ball came and Rachel was really excited to go to her first party in Mystic Falls, she wore the dress Damon gave her then her mom helped her to apply her make-up and straightened her hair. Stefan came to pick her up and she loved the look in his face when he saw her in her dress and mask, he was astonished and it took him a few seconds to recover from the surprise and tell her a nice compliment. She was a little surprise too when she saw him, he looked dashing in his tuxedo and mask; she always knew he was hot but he looked even better in a tux.

They went to the party and Rachel was surprised by how big and elegant everything looked, she felt like a little kid who was at Disneyland for the first time, she knew that this had to be by far the best party she had ever been not that she have been in many parties but she was pretty sure any party would ever top this one. They were talking and drinking Champaign when Damon and Caroline approached them.

"Hello Beautiful" Damon said and leaned to kiss her cheek "You look marvelous" he whispered in her ear.

"Thanks" she smiled

"Rach, You look gorgeous!" Caroline said hugging her "I love your dress, where did you get it?"

"Yes Rach, where did you get it?" Damon smirked

"It was a gift from a very good friend" she smirked

"Your friend has a good taste" Damon said

"Yes, you look stunning in that dress" Caroline said

"Thanks"

"You look gorgeous too, Care" Stefan smiled

"Thank you" Caroline said and Rachel noticed she was blushing a little bit.

"Is she here?" Damon muttered under his breath so the only ones able to listen to him were Stefan and Caroline.

"Nope" Stefan whispered back while Caroline was talking to Rachel and pulled her apart from them trying to distract her so she couldn't hear their conversation. "Sure, you can do this?"

"Who are you talking to?" Damon said

"Well… I had a chance to kill her and I hesitated"

"I don't hesitate"

"You spent 145 years obsessed with her…" Stefan said

"I won't hesitate"

"Okay…" Stefan nodded and went to see Rachel.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Elena was at home eating pizza with Jenna and Alaric when she asked where Jeremy was and Jenna told her he was at the party, she knew he hated that kind of things so it was impossible that he went without an important reason and she needed to know what that reason was.<p>

"What's going on?" Elena asked

"What do you mean?" Alaric asked back.

"I haven't heard from everyone all day it's like everyone have been avoiding me and now Jeremy is supposedly at the part, he hates stuff like that"

"I don't know what to tell you Elena" Alaric said and then his phone started buzzing, Elena tried to grab it but Alaric was faster and put it in his pocket.

"So then it'll be okay if I just head out and meet out everyone"

"Wait, wait, wait"

"What are you hiding, Ric"

"Stefan asked me to keep an eye on you just in case Katherine showed up while he's at the party"

"So he's at the party too?" she asked "He would never go to the party by himself, he did all that stuff for me"

"He's going with Rachel, she's his date" Alaric said

"You've got to be kidding me" she hissed "First she steals my best friends and now she's trying to steal my boyfriend? She's gonna pay for this"

"She's not stealing anyone, Elena" Alaric said "She's new in town and they were kind enough to be the first people to talk to her so now they're friends. You need to calm down and stop this paranoia"

"Are you trying to say I'm crazy?" Elena said

"Forget I said that; just let this one go, okay?" Alaric asked and Elena just glared at him.

* * *

><p>Damon asked Rachel to dance with him while Stefan was looking for Katherine. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Damon asked<p>

"Yes" she giggled

"Well, I'll say it again, you look beautiful"

"Thank you and thanks for the dress too" She smiled. "I didn't know Elena was coming to the party too" Rachel said as she saw Stefan dancing with her.

"Me either" he said "Maybe it was a last minute decision" They continued dancing and talking but Damon always kept an eye on them, trying to see how the plan was going when he saw Amy approaching them and Katherine went behind her, he saw the shock on his brothers face when Katherine killed Amy in front of everyone and all he could do now was just distract Rachel and take her to Caroline so they would go with the other part of the plan.

Caroline was talking to Rachel and distracting her while Damon and Stefan were upstairs waiting for Katherine, first Jeremy had to give her their message and then it was Caroline turn, she was just waiting for their sign, a few minutes later she received a message from Damon, it was her turn. "Her Rach, I gotta do something now, be right back okay?" Rachel just nodded and started to talk to a girl next to her, Caroline had no idea who she was but she didn't care as long as she kept Rachel busy and she didn't wonder where everyone went.

Rachel saw Caroline and Elena go upstairs and she decided to follow them because Caroline looked scared and Elena looked angry so she went to make sure Caroline was okay, when she got upstairs she heard something, it sounded like things were breaking and that someone was fighting and decided to go see what was happening but then she saw Caroline coming here way.

"Rach, what are you doing here?"

"I just came to see if you are okay, I saw you coming here with Elena" she said

"Yeah, I'm okay. Let's go downstairs, the party is there" Caroline said

"What's going on there?" Rachel asked and tried to go see what was going on.

"Nothing, come on let's go" Caroline said but Rachel dodged Caroline and went to see where the noise was coming from, she found the room and saw Damon, Stefan and Elena fighting.

"Damon!" She yelled worried and she saw Elena throw Damon across the room, she was completely shocked by the scene in front of her, she tried to run to see if Damon was okay but Caroline stopped her, she had her arms around her waist and tried to get her out of there.

"Get her out of here" Damon hissed as he continued fighting with Katherine. Caroline dragged her to another room.

"Calm down Rachel" Caroline said

"Calm down? Did you saw what I just saw?" Rachel yelled, she was freaking out, she didn't understand anything. "Why are they fighting? I don't understand anything, please Caroline explain me. I'm freaking out"

"Please calm down" Caroline said "Stefan and Damon will explain everything to you later, Okay?" Rachel nodded.

"Just tell me something…" Rachel said "Why are they fighting with Elena and are they going to be okay?"

"They are going to be fine, don't worry about them"

"Okay, let's go downstairs. I really need a drink right now" Rachel said and Caroline laughed, she hoped that she would just drop this but she doubted Rachel would, so she had to talk with Stefan and Damon and they would have to decide if they would tell her the truth or compel her. She wasn't even sure what she would choose because she wouldn't want to compel her friend because one day if she found out about that she would feel betrayed but if they told her the truth and she freaked out and didn't want to see them again she would be sad to lose her, she knew they have been friends just for a really short time but she already love Rachel and cares about her.

Caroline and Rachel were talking downstairs when Caroline heard something, it was like someone was fighting, she went to see what was happening and Rachel followed her. She went to the study to find Matt and Tyler fighting, judging by the shocked but angry expression in Tyler's face Matt was the one who started the fight, Caroline had no idea what had gotten into him but she had to stop that fight before it was too late.

"What is going on?" Caroline asked as she tried to separate them. "Stop" Caroline said pushing them apart but Matt stood up and tried to fight again.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Tyler asked but Matt kept trying so Caroline pushed him and punched him in the face and Matt fell unconscious in the floor. Caroline went to see if he was okay when she heard Rachel scream.

"Tyler, behind you!" Rachel yelled when she saw Sara going to Tyler with a knife. He turned around and Sara stabbed him in the shoulder, Tyler screamed of pain and pushed her. Sara felt and hit her head in the table falling unconscious in the floor.

"No, no Sara wake up!" Tyler said "This can't be happening come on Sara wake up! Open your eyes" he pleaded but she didn't move. Caroline went to her side to see if she was okay but she didn't have a pulse, she was dead and Caroline knew what that meant.

"Tyler?" Rachel asked

"Tyler what happens?" Caroline asked as she saw Tyler fall in his knees screaming of pain. "Tyler what's happening?" she asked again and Tyler looked at them, his eyes were different, they were dark with a glimpse of gold and ambar. Rachel tried to reach him and see if he was okay but Caroline pulled her away.

"Try to find your mom and bring her here, we need to know what to do with Sara" Caroline said to Tyler when finally looked normal again, he stood up and left to find his mom. Caroline and Rachel were waiting for him when Stefan appeared.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"Long story, take Rachel to your house and I'll be there as soon as I can" Caroline said "I'm going to try to cover this for Tyler" Stefan nodded and left with Rachel.

"Are you okay?" Rachel asked looking at him from head to toe trying to see if he was hurt.

"I'm okay, let's go to the boarding house and we'll explain everything, okay?" he asked and Rachel nodded.

"Where's Damon?" Rachel asked

"He's taking care of something, he'll meet us there" Stefan said and they went to the boarding house.

* * *

><p>"Okay, we are here" Rachel said when they arrived to the boarding house. "Now can you please explain me everything I saw today?"<p>

"Sure but what exactly did you saw today?" Stefan asked

"You and Damon fighting with Elena, stakes flying across the room, I saw you stabbed her in the back but she was okay then Tyler and Matt fighting and Caroline breaking them apart, how are you guys so strong?" she asked "What are you? You can't be simple human beings"

"No, we are not simple human beings" Damon said as he entered to the house.

"Then what are you?"

"We are vampires" Damon said and Rachel felt like all her world fell apart, she felt like someone had thrown a bucket of cold water to her, she was in total shock because she knew that was not possible that couldn't be, right? Vampires were not real they were just an invention from that woman, the writer of the twilight books, that just couldn't be true they were messing with her.

"Rach, are you okay?" Stefan asked when Rachel didn't move or say anything after a few minutes.

"Yes, I'm okay but that's not possible" Rachel said "Vampires doesn't exist they are just an invention from the twilight books"

"Those types of vampires are an invention but vampires really exist in real life and you're in front of two of them" Stefan said.

"Then prove it" Rachel said "Show me your fangs" Damon and Stefan looked at each other.

"Okay but don't be scare okay?" Damon asked and she just nodded. Damon showed her his fangs, Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing she saw his fangs and the veins that appeared under his eyes and his eyes turning black, everything was surreal.

"So… Caroline is a vampire too?" Rachel asked and they nodded "Elena too?"

"No but the one that was fighting with us wasn't Elena" Stefan said

"I saw her, it was Elena"

"No, it was Katherine her vampire ancestor" Damon said "She was the one who threatened you"

"How do you know that?"

"Caroline told us, she was worried she would do something to you" Stefan said "She really cares about you, just like us"

"Okay, are there more vampires in Mystic Falls?" Rachel asked

"No, just Stefan, Caroline and Me" Damon said "We took care of Katherine so she won't be a problem anymore"

"Okay, just let me process all of this" Rachel said "So you, Stefan and Caroline are vampires and Elena has a vampire ancestor." She repeated "Please tell me you don't spark"

"No, we don't spark" Stefan said laughing "We are real vampires who burn in the sun"

"Then why don't you burn in the sun?"

"Because we have these rings that protect us from the sun" Damon said showing her the big ring in his middle finger.

"Okay… so vampires are real, anything else?" she asked and Damon and Stefan looked to each other like don't knowing what to say, they were not sure if they should tell her all the truth. "What are you not telling me?"

"There are also werewolves and witches" Stefan confessed.

"Do I know anyone who is a werewolf or a witch?" she asked

"Right now there aren't any werewolves in Mystic Falls but you know a witch" Damon said

"Who?"

"Bonnie is a witch" Stefan said "And actually we have a new werewolf in town"

"What?" Damon asked

"Tyler killed Sara so he'll turn into a wolf the next full moon" Stefan informed "Caroline is taking care of everything, that's why she stayed at the party a little bit longer"

"Great, Vampire Barbie is taking care of it" Damon said sarcastically.

"Are you going to be okay?" Stefan asked Rachel

"Yes, I think so" Rachel said "It's just a lot to process, all the things I thought were just things from movies and books are now real. I just need time to process that"

"Well you took the news much better than Elena, Caroline and Bonnie" Damon said

"That's true, why are you so calm about it?" Stefan asked

"I have no idea, maybe is because my brain is still processing the information or maybe is because I trust you and I know you would never hurt me" Rachel said "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure" Stefan said

"What do you eat, I mean I know you drink blood but do you kill people or go all Edward Cullen and just drink animal blood?"

"He used to be all Edward Cullen and drank animal blood, he still does sometimes"

"We don't kill people at least not anymore…" Stefan said looking at Damon "We drink blood from blood bags we steal from the hospital"

"Can I ask another question?"

"What is this, 20 questions?" Damon said and Rachel blushed

"Damon shut up; just ask whatever you want to know" Stefan said "You don't need to ask for permission every time you want to know something" he smiled

"Okay… how old are you?" she asked "How long have you been a vampire?"

"We have been vampires for 145 years, we were turned on 1864" Stefan said and Rachel's eyes widened in shock, her night turned much more different than she expected.

"Can I get a glass of water?" Rachel asked Stefan nodded and went to the kitchen, a few minutes later he came back and gave her the glass of water; she drank it quickly and thanked him.

"What time do I have to get you back home?" Stefan asked

"I told my mom I would stay at Caroline's, she's not expecting me until tomorrow morning" She said

"I don't know if she's coming soon so why don't you stay here and I'll take you home tomorrow?" Damon asked with a huge smirk on his face.

"I don't know, I don't want to intrude" Rachel said

"You're not intruding at all" Stefan said

"Yeah, you'll sleep in my bedroom" Damon said

"But we are you going to sleep?" Rachel asked

"I'll sleep with you" he smirked and Rachel just glared at him "It's a joke, there are tons of rooms in this house, I'll just find one"

"Okay…" she smiled "Thank you for letting me stay"

"Our pleasure" Damon smirked. "Let me show where you are sleeping"

"Wow, this is your room?" Rachel asked when they entered to Damon's room. She was surprised by how elegant but minimalistic his room was, everything was wooden and most of the things in his room where white but that's not really what surprised her, she was shocked by how big his room was, it was like 5 times bigger than hers.

"Yes" he smiled "Like it?"

"Yeah, it's amazing" she said

"You can't sleep in this dress" Damon said

"I don't have anything else"

"You can sleep naked, I wouldn't mind" he smirked

"Damon!"

"Just a joke"

"No, it wasn't"

"Okay, I was secretly hoping you would agree" he smirked "You can't blame me for that" he said and Rachel just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to try to find you something else to wear"

"Okay…" she said as he walked out of the room.

"You can wear this" he said when he came back, he gave her one of his black t-shirts, he knew it would be a little bit short for her but it would also cover all the necessary parts of her body. "I will let you change, be right back"

"What are you planning?" Stefan asked as soon as Damon walked out of the room and closed the door.

"Nothing, I was just being polite"

"Yeah right, I know you Damon, don't you dare try anything with her"

"Stefan, I won't make her do anything she don't want to do"

"You won't do anything even if she wants to do it"

"Calm down brother" he said before knocking at the door and walking in again closing the door in Stefan's face. Rachel walked out of the bathroom wearing anything but Damon's t-shirt and high heels and all Damon wanted to was ran to her, kiss her and fuck her until she couldn't remember her own name, it took all of his strength to not do it right then and there.

Rachel blushed as she felt his gaze moving through all her body, taking more time to look at her breast and legs, she was loving the effect she had on him at that moment so she decided to tease him a little bit more, she turned around slowly to let him see every part of her body in just his t-shirt and she felt him devouring her with his eyes.

"What do you think? Do you like how your t-shirt fit me?" she asked tilting her head to a side his gaze went back to his face and saw her biting her lip sexily and he couldn't take it anymore.

"I love it, you look smoking hot" he said as he closed the space between them. She looked up at him and he leaned, he pressed his lips to hers and she instantly put her arms around his neck pulling him closer, he put his arms around her waist and continued kissing her, her lips parted and he slid his tongue inside her mouth. This kiss was completely different to their first kiss, the first kiss was sweet, loving and gentle but this was more passionate and hungry, like they couldn't get enough of each other. Rachel pulled apart trying to catch her breath and he moved to kiss her neck "I've wanted to do this since I saw you at the masquerade ball in that dress" he whispered against the skin of her neck and she shivered in anticipation.

They continued kissing until they heard a knock on the door. "Rachel, Caroline is here" Stefan said and Damon groaned.

"Okay" she said and tried to pull apart from Damon his tightened his grip in her hips.

"Forget about them, we are having much fun here" Damon said

"No Damon, they're waiting for us"

"They can wait a few more minutes"

"No, let's go" she said and he groaned again but then nodded and followed her downstairs.

"Hey Rach, looking hot" Caroline smiled and Rachel blushed.

"That's what I said" Damon smirked

"Rach, are you okay?" Caroline asked "Stefan already told me they told you everything about us, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, you guys are my friends no matter what" Rachel smiled and she could feel another gaze traveling through all her body, it was Stefan. She knew he was checking her out but he was much more subtle than Damon.

"Wow, you are the first human that find out about vampires and it's not scare"

"That's because I trust you" she said "Yeah, it took me a while to process it but I'm okay with it"

"I'm glad, I would have been really sad if I lost your friendship because of that"

"You would never lose my friendship, even though you are vampires you were nicer to me than any person I've ever met"

"Can we end with the love fest?" Damon asked "Why did you called us, we were doing more interesting things upstairs" he said looking at Rachel, she just looked at the floor and blushed.

"Ugh, Damon" Caroline said "I don't know what's going on between you two but if you do something to her I'll kill you with my hands, okay?"

"Ooh, I'm scared" Damon said sarcastically "What happens between Rachel and I it's none of your business"

"Hey, Rachel is right here so can you stop talking about me like I wasn't here?" Rachel said

"Sorry" Caroline said.

"Well… I'm tired all the events of the night have left me exhausted so I'm going to sleep" Rachel said "Good night"

"Good night" Caroline and Stefan said and Damon followed her.

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked Damon as he tried to enter to the room with her.

"I thought I could sleep with you and maybe we could continue what my brother interrupted" he said

"I'm exhausted Damon, I just want to sleep and I won't be able to do it if you stay with me" Rachel said "So good night, see you tomorrow" she said and closed the door in his face leaving a speechless and shocked Damon standing there, this was the first time a girl said no to him after a hot making out session.

Damon went back downstairs to find Stefan and Caroline sitting in the couch laughing because they've obviously heard what happened upstairs.

"What are you laughing at?" Damon said as he drank a glass of scotch.

"She's not your type of girl Damon; she's not easy like the sorority girls you're used to" Caroline said "If you want something with her she's going to make you work for it"

"I guess you're sleeping alone tonight" Stefan said with a huge smile on his face.

"Sorry Damon" Caroline smirked.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think about this chapter? Did you like Rachel's reaction? or it was really surreal?<em>

_Please tell me what do you think!_

_REVIEW PLEASE! I know I'm always annoying you and telling you to review but if you don't how do I know you liked this chapter or the story? Your opinion means a lot to me!_


	5. Chapter 5: The Way You Make Me Feel

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters!_

_Here's the new chapter, I'm sorry it took me so long to post it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: The Way You Make Me Feel<strong>

Rachel and Caroline were walking in the school hallway in their way to their next class when Tyler appeared in front of them.

"Why did you do it?" Tyler asked Caroline totally ignoring Rachel.

"What do you mean?" Caroline said playing the dumb blonde.

"Why did you cover Sara's death for me at the party?" Tyler asked

"It was just a tragic accident, it wasn't your fault so I covered you because I'm your friend and don't want you to get in trouble" Caroline said "Now if you excuse us, we are late for class" she said taking Rachel's hand and making Rachel follow her.

"He doesn't know the truth, yet?" Rachel asked in a whisper, knowing that Caroline would hear.

"He only knows he'll turn into a wolf the next full moon but he doesn't know anything else"

"Oh okay"

"Rach, can I ask you something?"

"Sure" she said and Caroline took her to a corner

"What exactly are you?"

"Me? I'm just a simple human being"

"No, you're not"

"How do you know that, I'm not anything more than a human" Rachel said "At least not that I know"

"You're something else, we can sense it but we don't know what you are" Caroline said

"Really?" Rachel asked completely surprise

"Yes, you're a supernatural, we are sure about that" Caroline said "But we have no idea what kind of supernatural are you"

"Since when do you know that?"

"Since we met"

"Wow and how can we know for sure what am I?"

"I don't know but if you want to know I'll ask Bonnie to do some research"

"Okay…" Rachel said "Hey, do you know something about Stefan? I haven't see him in class"

"Oh, something came up and he's not coming today" Caroline "Are you having lunch with me and Bonnie?"

"I would love too but I already have plans to have lunch with Damon"

"What's going on between you two? Are you dating?" Caroline asked

"No, we are just friends hanging out"

"Yeah right, you're friends who kiss occasionally" Caroline said "That's friends with benefits"

"No, we are not friends with benefits but we haven't really labeled our relationship"

Okay…" Caroline said "Well I have to meet Bonnie for lunch, see you later"

Rachel saw Caroline leave and waited for Damon to come pick her up but he was nowhere to be seen, she waited for fifteen minutes thinking maybe he was running late or something happened and he couldn't be there in time but nothing, not even a phone call or a text to apologize and say why he haven't show up. Rachel was really mad that he didn't show up and if he wanted her to forgive him he would have to have a great reason for not showing up or whatever that was happening between wouldn't go anywhere.

Rachel was going back to the school when she saw Caroline walking to her car. "Care!" She called her and Caroline turned around.

"Hey, what's up? Why aren't you with Damon?"

"He didn't show up" Rachel shrugged "I thought you were going to meet Bonnie at the grill"

"Yeah but something came up, I'm going there right now"

"Can I go to have lunch with you and Bonnie?"

"Sure, she says she's in her way to the grill"

"Okay, let's go"

They were walking to Caroline's car when Tyler appeared behind them; Caroline felt his presence and turned around quickly.

"Hi" Caroline said when she saw it was Tyler but then she saw his angry expression "Are you okay?"

"You lied to me earlier" he said

"No, I didn't"

"You're lying" he said

"No, she's not lying. Now get out of the way, we have to go" Rachel said and tried to pass him but he grabbed her wrist and didn't let her go.

"You two know something, stop lying to me" he tightened his grip on her wrist.

"Let me go, Tyler" Rachel said but he didn't move "I said let me go" she said pushing him. Rachel just pushed him so he would get out of their way but she didn't realize the strength she used, they saw Tyler fly and hit the door of the car next to them. Tyler was surprised that little Rachel would be that strong and before he could do or say anything Caroline grabbed Rachel's hand and led her to her car.

"How did you do that?" Caroline asked

"I have no idea" Rachel said

"You are really strong, I don't think you are as strong as a vampire but you are stronger than a human"

"Okay, now I really want to know what I really am" Rachel said "I have never done anything like that"

"Do you want to miss some classes?"

"I can't, I would affect my perfect attendance" Rachel said

"Don't worry about that, I'll take care of that"

"Okay" she smiled "Where are we going?"

"First to the grill to eat something because I'm starving" Caroline said "And then to my house, Bonnie just sent me a txt and says she has something to do first but she is going to meet us in my house so we can find out what are you"

"Okay, let's go"

They went to the grill and sat in a table to eat lunch, Caroline was telling the truth when she said she was starving because she ate like three burgers and four glasses of soda and looked like she could keep eating and eating and she would never get full, Rachel was totally impressed.

"How is it possible that you can eat normal food?" Rachel asked

"I don't know but we can eat anything we want and we never get weight, that's the best thing about it" Caroline smiled "If I was still a human, I wouldn't even eat a burger" they laughed "So why do you only eat salads?"

"Because I'm vegan and there's nothing vegan in this menu so I just eat salads" Rachel said

"Oh, I didn't know you were vegan, since when you don't eat meat?"

"Since I was little, my dad's are vegans too so I we never ate meat"

"I don't think I could ever be vegan, I'm not really a fan of vegetables plus I love my burgers" she said and they laughed

* * *

><p>After lunch they went to Caroline's house, they were talking and laughing as they got out of the car, Caroline opened the door and let Rachel get in, Caroline left her purse in a table when all of the sudden she shut up and covered Rachel's mouth with her hand.<p>

"Someone's here" Caroline whispered in Rachel's ear.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it" she said "Mom?" she called out loud but no one answered, but then she felt someone behind them and turned around, Rachel turned too and saw Tyler.

"You again?" Rachel asked

"What are you doing here?" Caroline asked

"I know"

"Breaking into the sheriff's house… I think you've won an award" she said sarcastically

"Keep changing the subject but I know" he said "You two are just like me"

"You are strong and your senses are more develop than normal people are" he said "You are a werewolf, say it"

Caroline and Rachel looked at each other and laughed, Tyler got mad that they were laughing at him so pushed Rachel against a wall trying to scare her so she would say the truth but Caroline grabbed him before he could do something to Rachel, he tried to fight but she pinned him against the wall and showed him her fangs, he was really scare when he saw them and tried to escape but Caroline threw it to the floor.

"We are not werewolves, okay?" she said

"What are you?" he asked

"I'm a vampire" she said

"What are you?" he asked to Rachel

"I don't know" Rachel said

"How can you not know? You are really strong, you can be a simple human" Tyler said "Are you a vampire too?"

"No, I'm not a vampire but we are trying to discover what the hell I am"

"How is it possible you are a vampire" he asked to Caroline

"Long story…" she said

"You knew what I was becoming after Sara died, how did you knew?" Tyler asked

"I read about it on internet" Caroline said

"You are still lying to me" Tyler said "How did you found out about all of this?" he asked Rachel

"Um… Caroline told me" she said "Well… I think I should go home and let you talk in private" she said looking at her phone buzzing "Bonnie just sent me a message and said she's not coming, something came up so I've nothing to do here"

"You don't have to go" Caroline said

"I have something to do…" Rachel said "See you tomorrow"

Rachel walked out of Caroline house and decided to walk to back to her house; they lived close so she didn't mind. She was walking to her and thinking about how weird her day was, everyone she planned to see today or hang out with never showed up, she haven't see Stefan, Bonnie or Elena all day and Caroline was acting a little bit weird too, like she was nervous of something but she just put her happy face on and hid everything, she knew something was going on but no one said anything to her and she hated secrets, now that she knew what they really were they had no reason to lie to her but they still did and she really hated it.

Ten minutes later Rachel arrived to her house and all she wanted to do was put music and take a long hot bubble bath, he day have been so crappy that she just wanted to relax in the hot water and bubbles. She entered to the house and went straight to her bedroom to find Damon lying in her bed.

"Hi Rach" he smirked

"What are you doing here?"

"I just wanted to see you" he said

"I'm not in the mood to see you"

"Why, what did I do now?"

"You don't even know?" she asked

"No, not really" he said "What did I do?"

"Doesn't matter anymore, how did you even get in?"

"I have my ways" he smirked

"I bet you do" she said rolling her eyes

"Why are you so grumpy today?"

"I had a crappy day" she said "I just want to take a bath"

"Can I join you?" he asked standing up and walking to her. "I know you want it" he put his arm around her waist and pulled her close and he leaned to kiss.

"No, you can't join me" she said before his lips could reach hers, he tried to press his lips with hers but she turned around "I hope you are gone by the time I come back from my bubble bath" she said and walked to the bathroom.

Damon tried to think why she was mad at him but he couldn't remember anything so as soon as he hear the music of her iPod he took his phone out of his pocket and called Caroline.

"What do you want Damon?" she asked when she answered the phone.

"Hello to you too, Blondie"

"Seriously, what do you want? I'm busy"

"Okay… I can't believe I'm going to say this but… I need your help"

"Wow, that's new" she laughed "Damon Salvatore needs my help, well what do you need?"

"Do you know why Rachel is mad at me?" he asked "I'm at her house, I came back to see her and she's mad at me and I have no idea why"

"I don't know…" she said "Maybe I know or maybe I don't"

"Blondie, tell me what you know right now" he hissed

"If you want my help you have to be nice to me" Caroline said "Now apologize"

"I'm not going to apologize" he said

"Then you are never going to find out why Rachel is mad at you"

"Okay… I'm sorry Caroline" he said reluctantly

"Was it that difficult?" she laughed

"I already apologized, now tell me"

"Okay… maybe she's mad at you because you didn't showed up to pick her up today, you were supposed to have lunch with her"

"Oh shit" he said "I totally forgot about that"

"Well… now you have to think of something to do so she'll forgive you" she said "I don't think she'll forgive you with a simple 'I'm sorry'"

"Okay, thank you Blondie"

"Wow, did you just…" she tried to say but he cut her.

"Bye Blondie" he hung up the phone before she could say anything else.

Rachel was in the bath relaxing while she was listening to music but she couldn't help but wonder if Damon was still outside waiting for her and if he realized why she's mad at him. She made her bath last an hour and then she went to her bedroom just with a short towel wrapped around her body, Damon was still there sitting in her bed.

"I told you to leave" she said

"I know but I couldn't go without saying I'm sorry for missing our lunch" Damon said "I'm really sorry I forgot but I've had a really busy day and it just slipped my mind"

"That's your excuse?" she asked "You just had a busy day and slipped your mind? Really?"

"No, that's not my excuse. I have a really good excuse and I'll tell you if you let me make it out for up" Damon said "We can't have lunch but if you let me, I can make it up for you in another way"

"How do you think you can make it up for me?"

"How does it sound you and me a movie and vegan pizza?"

"Sounds okay"

"Then I'll let you change and I'll wait downstairs" Damon said

"Okay"

"But just so you know I wouldn't mind if you stay in that towel" he smirked

"Get out of my room, Damon" she said rolling her eyes but then smiled.

She closed the door of her room and decided what to say, she wanted to wear something that she was comfortable wearing but she also looked good in so she decided to wear a short jean skirt, a black tank top and sneakers, she decided to leave her hair and down, applied a little bit of make-up, when she was ready she looked at herself in the mirror one last time and went downstairs.

"Hello gorgeous" Damon said as Rachel sat next to him in the couch. "Do you want a soda?"

"Yes please" she said "So what are we watching? Not another horror movie, right?"

"No, today is about you so I have two options you can choose" he said "What do you prefer 'Funny Girl' or 'Rent'?"

"I love both movies" she said

"I know that"

"How did you know? I never told you"

"I know more about you than you think" he smirked "So which one do you want to watch?"

"It's a difficult choice but I think I choose 'Funny Girl'" she said giving him the DVD.

"Great choice" he said as he put the movie on the DVD. "Do you want a slice of vegan pizza?" he asked and she nodded

"How did you know that? I never told you I was vegan or that my favorite movies are 'Funny Girl' and 'Rent'"

"I have my sources" he smirked

"Caroline told you I was vegan, didn't she?"

"No, I haven't even talk to her" Damon lied.

"Then how do you know?"

"I told you I know more about you than you think and I've my sources" he said "Now let's watch the movie"

"Okay but my mom will be home soon so we won't be alone for long"

"I already talked to your mom, she's coming late today"

"You talked to my mom?"

"Yes, I called to know if she wouldn't mind if I did this for you" he said and it was obviously a lie because what he actually did was run to the school and compel her to go spend time with Jenna and come home later but Rachel didn't need to know that.

"Okay…"

The movie started and Rachel concentrated in it, she have watched that movie for a million times but she still love it, she knows every dialogue and every song but she don't know if she should sing along with the movie like she always does because Damon is there and she doesn't want to annoy him or ruin the movie for him but Damon knows she's wondering what to do so he says "It's okay with me if you want to sing along" she looks at him surprised and he just nods and smiles. She's singing and so focused in the movie that she doesn't really knows when he put his arm around her shoulders and when she moved closer to him but she doesn't really mind, but then feel his gaze in her face so she looks at him and his smiling, she smiles back and then he leans and press his lips with hers and both forget about the movie. Within seconds she had moved and now was in his lap, her hands in his hair pulling closer and her thighs wrapped around his waist. His hands started to move from her waist on her way up until he found her breast, his thumb brushes across her nipple and she moaned, Damon pulled apart remembering she needed to breathe so he moved to kiss her neck while his thumb continued rubbing her nipples and Rachel's moans were getting louder.

Damon decided to change positions and made her lie on her back across the couch and he positioned his body between her legs, he continued kissing her neck, sucking at her pulse and his left hand who was in her knee started moving his way up through her tanned thigh until it found the hem of her skirt making her skirt ride up until he found her panties and that made Rachel snap, she realized what they were doing and what was about to happen.

"We need to stop" Rachel said breathlessly

"Why? I know you like it so much" he smirked against her neck

"No, we can do this" she said but he didn't move "Damon please…" she pleaded

"Okay…" he said sitting again and helping her sit.

"Sorry, it's just that I haven't got that far with a boy" she said "And I really like you but we just met…"

"Are you telling me you are a virgin?" he asked

"Yes…" she whispered looking at the floor and blushing

"Hey, don't be embarrassed" he said putting his hands in her face and making her face him "It's okay, I won't make you do anything you don't want to"

"Thank you" she half smiled. This was a weird situation for him, he wanted to be supportive and make sure she was comfortable but this was a new situation for him too, he always got what he wanted, if he wanted to have sex he just had to smiled to a girl, flirt a little and he would get what he wanted but with Rachel was different, she was not one of the slutty sorority girls he was used to so now he had no idea what to do because he really liked Rachel and he wanted to have something more with her. He never thought he would feel something for someone who wasn't Katherine or Elena but now he had feelings for Rachel and he was glad to see she felt the same, this was the first time he liked a girl and the girl liked him back and his brother was not in the middle.

"So you never told me what your reason for forgetting our lunch was" Rachel said trying to change the subject and break the tension in the room.

"Yeah, it's kind of a long story" he said

"I have all the time of the world"

"Well… Elena was kidnapped after the Masquerade Ball"

"Is she okay? Did you found her?"

"Yes, we did with the help of Bonnie we found out where she was and I went with my brother to rescue her"

"Who kidnapped her?"

"A vampire who's about 500 years, they wanted to give Elena to the originals"

"Who are the originals?"

"A group of the oldest vampires in history"

"Why does someone wants to give Elena to them?"

"I told you is a long story" he said "But the short version is that Elena is the doppelganger and they need her to break the sun and the moon curse and in order to break it Elena have to die"

"Oh my god!" she said "You can't let her die"

"We won't, that's why we are working together" he said "Bonnie, Caroline, Stefan and I are trying to protect her and hide her existence"

"When I moved here all I wanted was to have a normal life and then I found out that vampires, werewolves and witches exist" Rachel said "My life can't get any weirder"

"I know this can be too much for you to process" he said "I'm sorry we brought you into this mess"

"It's okay, I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me all the truth" she smiled

"Oh by the way, I saw this when I came" he said giving her an invitation, She opened and read it "So what is it?"

"It's an invitation for the wedding of my friend's parents" she said as she read a piece of paper that came with the invitation "It's this weekend"

"Are you going?"

"I don't know, maybe I will" she said "I want to see my friends"

"If you miss them then you should go" he said

"Okay but with one condition…" she said

"What?"

"You come with me as my date" she smiled

"I don't know, there's a lot of things going on right now"

"That's exactly why we should go, it could be a getaway weekend" Rachel said "A weekend just to have a fun and relax, forget about vampires and werewolves"

"We can't forget about vampires because I'm one and there's no way I'm forgetting that even if I want to" he said playfully smirked

"You know what I mean…"

"Okay, but you have to ask me properly" he smirked

"Damon…" she said in a warning voice

"Ask me properly or I won't go"

"Damon, would you like to be my date?"

"I would love to" He smirked "When are we leaving?"

"I guess on Friday after classes"

"Okay"

"Kurt wants me to bring all of you because I've told him a lot about you"

"So you'll also ask Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie?"

"Yes, is it okay with you?"

"I don't mind" he said but he actually did, if they go with them he would have less alone time with Rachel but he couldn't say no to her because they were also her friends.

"Thanks" she said kissing him on the cheek. "I'll call Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan to ask them if they want to go with us"

* * *

><p>Caroline and Stefan accepted Rachel's invitation to go to Lima with her, Bonnie said she already had other plans so she couldn't go, They left Mystic Falls on Thursday after classes because Caroline convinced Rachel to go a day before so she could make them a tour around Lima.<p>

"Where's the best hotel in Lima?" Damon asked, if he was staying in a hotel it had to be a five star hotel.

"You're not staying in a hotel" Rachel said

"Then where are we going to stay?" Caroline asked

"In my house, I already asked my dad's and they don't mind" she smiled "They're in a business trip so we have plenty of rooms for you"

"Okay" Damon, Stefan and Caroline said at the same time.

"Welcome to the Berry's house" Rachel said as they entered to her house.

"Your house is bigger than I imagined" Caroline said "And your dad's decorated the house beautifully"

"Thanks" she smiled "So… Caroline and I will sleep in my dad's room, Stefan sleeps in my room and Damon in the guess room"

"Why Stefan gets to sleep in your room?" Damon asked

"Because I know he is not going to rummage through my drawers, I can't say the same thing about you" She said and Stefan and Caroline laughed.

"You know him too well" Stefan muttered and Damon glared at him.

"I'll show you your rooms so you can leave your things" Rachel said and they went upstairs. She showed Caroline her dad's room and then went with Stefan to her room to finally show Damon where he was sleeping.

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Damon asked pulling her close and closing the door of his room.

* * *

><p><em>So this was the new chapter, what did you think? Did you Like it or Hate it or it was just okay?<em>

_Please tell me what you think! If you want me to update soon you have to review! :)_

_Suggestions are always appreciated!_


	6. Chapter 6: Get Back

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters! [I wish I did! I would make things completely different! ;)]_

_Hey guys, here's the new chapter, I really hope you like it because I enjoyed writing this! :) I want to thank you all for the reviews, alerts and adding this story to your favorites! I'm glad you like it! :) _

_Well... Here we go! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Get Back<strong>

"Why can't I sleep with you?" Damon asked pulling her close and closing the door of his room.

"Because it's a rule of my dad's and because I know you won't let me sleep if I stay with you"

"I already promised that I would wait until you are ready" he said "Why don't you trust me?"

"Because you are Damon Salvatore and you always try to use your charm to get what you want"

"That's true" he smirked and she playfully slapped him in the arm. "So what are we doing today?"

"Caroline said she wanted a tour on Lima but there's not much to see" Rachel said "So we're having an small tour then we are having lunch with my best friend Kurt and then we are going to my old school to visit the glee club"

"So this will be my chance to know everything about the Rachel Berry from Lima, Ohio" He leaned and gave her a quick kiss.

"Yeah, I hope you like her"

"I bet I'll like her as much as I like the Rachel from Mystic Falls" he smiled

"We will see…" she said as they went to the living room to find Caroline and Stefan kissing. Rachel was not really surprised by that because she have noticed Caroline had feelings for Stefan, she never brought the subject to a conversation but she just knew it by the way Caroline looked at him and she also noticed that Stefan also had feelings for Caroline so she was happy that her friends would finally be together and happy.

"Can you cut the PDA, please?" Damon said clearing his throat.

"Sorry" Caroline said looking at the floor and blushing.

"So… When did that happened?" Damon asked

"None of your business brother" Stefan said

"What are we going to do today?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject.

"We can have that tour you wanted around Lima but I just have to warn you there's not much to see" Rachel said

"Okay…"

"Then we are going to have lunch with my friend Kurt, he's dying to meet you" Rachel smiled "And in the afternoon we are going to a glee rehearsal, I want to see how they are doing without me"

"I bet they suck" Damon whispered in her ear "Without you they are nothing" and Rachel giggled.

"You haven't even heard them sing"

"I don't have to…" he said before he pressed his lips with hers and this time was Stefan the one who cleared his throat making them break the kiss.

"Well… Can we go?" Stefan said

"Sure" Rachel said

Rachel gave them an small tour through the most important sites in Lima, it was really short because there wasn't much to see but they had fun because they were together, it was like a double date, Damon with Rachel and Stefan with Caroline, Then they went to have lunch with Kurt who brought Blaine and they got to meet him, he was such a sweet guy, really nice and it was obvious he cared a lot about Kurt but it was obvious too that he didn't saw Kurt in the way Kurt saw him but right now it didn't really mattered because Kurt was more focused in get to know the Salvatore Brothers, it was obvious that he had an small crush on them but he was also happy that Rachel finally had someone who cared about her. The three of them really cared about her and were such a good friends to her so he was happy with that but he also had to tell Rachel that if she loses her opportunity with Damon he would kill her.

"So this was your old school?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Rachel said suddenly feeling nostalgic. "The glee club is probably rehearsing in the choir room, let's go"

Damon, Caroline and Stefan followed her, they were walking through the hallways of McKinley High and everyone was suddenly looking at them, whispering about Rachel's return and her new mysterious and gorgeous friends. Rachel didn't care about all the attention she was getting from the other students because she loved to be in the spotlight while Damon was enjoying it too because most of the girls were commenting how hot he was. They were close to the choir room when a big, tall guy from the football team passed by their side and threw a grape slushie in Rachel's face

"Welcome back Looser" Karofsky said

Damon, Stefan and Caroline were totally shocked because even though they knew Rachel had been bullied at school, they never thought they would do that to her minutes after she returned to the school. Damon got really angry that he did that to his girl so he ran to him and pinned him up against a locker. Karofsky tried to pull away and fight but Damon was much stronger than him.

"What the hell is wrong with you? Who the hell do you think you are" Karofsky tried to say

"Apologize to Rachel" Damon hissed

"I won't apologize to a looser" Karofsky said "She's a looser just like everyone from the glee club. They deserve it"

"I said apologize to Rachel" Damon hissed again putting his hand against Karofsky's neck and cutting the air supply.

"I… I'm…" he tried to said

"What did you said?"

"I'm sorry" he choked out

"What's going on here?" An older man said as he walked out of one of the classrooms. "Let him go" he said to Damon. Damon looked at him for a few seconds before focusing on Karofsky again.

"Do that again to Rachel and you'll fucking regret it" he said releasing the grip on his neck and making him fall to the ground, then he turned to Rachel and asked "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be okay"

"Rachel?" the older man asked "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Mr. Schue" she smiled "I was missing the glee club so I decided to visit you"

"I'm sorry this happened to you again" Mr. Schue said "Come to the choir room, I'm sure someone would lend you something to wear. So who are your friends?"

"Oh, I forgot sorry, these are Damon, Caroline and Stefan" she said pointing at each one respectively "I told them everything about glee club so they wanted to meet you all"

"Nice to meet you guys" Mr. Schue and everyone just nodded and smiled. "Guys look who I found outside" Mr. Schue said pointing at Rachel.

"Rachel" Everyone said when they recognized her.

"What happened?" Mercedes asked

"Karofsky" was the only thing Rachel said.

"We need to teach that douchebag a lesson" Puck said

"It's okay guys" Rachel tried to calm them down "Damon already did that" she smiled at Damon. "By the way they are my friends from my new school, Damon, Caroline and Stefan"

"Aren't you a little older to be in high school?" Santana asked

"I'm not in high school" Damon said

"Then how did you meet?"

"We met through my brother" Damon pointed at Stefan.

"Come with me girl, we need to take you out of those clothes" Mercedes said

"Okay, be right back" she said to Damon and he just nodded. As soon as Rachel walked out of the room, Santana went to flirt with Damon or try to flirt would be the most appropriate way to say it because Damon didn't pay attention to her, Puck tried to do the same thing with Caroline but she just laughed at his pick up lines and told him she was way out of his league before turning around to talk to Stefan again, Stefan was a little bit jealous of all the attention Caroline was getting from the guys but laughed at the way she turned them down, he saw a side of Caroline, he haven't seen often, he saw bitchy Caroline, ten minutes later Rachel came back in a new set of clothes and started to talk to her friends when Damon heard Santana and Quinn whispering in a corner of the choir room.

"Do you think Rachel is dating him?" Santana asked

"No, there's no way in hell he would be dating man hands" Quinn said "There's more chances that the blond girl is dating both of them and having a threesome than Rachel getting any kind of attention from that hottie"

"Yeah, I think you are right" Santana laughed.

"Okay guys; let's show our new friends what we can do" Mr. Schue said. Everyone got in their positions and the music started, it was 'Marry You' by Bruno Mars with Finn and Quinn as the leads, they started singing and dancing. Damon took Rachel's hand and make her spin around before he pulled her close and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and Quinn's step faltered, she loosed track of the song, couldn't remember what step was next and ruined the whole presentation.

"What happened?" Mr. Schue asked and some people on the back murmured Quinn's name "Quinn you need to focus on the song and the choreography, you can't expect to sing and dance perfectly when you are thinking about a thousand other things"

"Sorry Mr. Schue" she muttered and glared to Damon and Rachel. Damon just smirked and put his arm around Rachel's waist.

"So are you two together?" Mercedes asked when they were walking through the hallway after rehearsal and everyone who was there turned to hear their answer.

"Um… well…" Rachel stuttered because she wasn't sure what she was supposed to say because they never actually talked about it.

"Yes" Damon said and kissed her cheek "She's my amazing girlfriend" he smirked and Rachel looked at him with a surprise look and a huge smiled in her face.

"Hey Rachel" Finn said behind them.

"Be right back" she said to Mercedes and Damon and they just nodded, Damon continued talking to Mercedes but at the same time he was listening to Rachel and Finn.

"Hi Finn, how are you?" she asked

"Good, what about you?" Finn asked "How's your life in the new town and new school?"

"It's pretty good, I really like it" Rachel smiled "Everyone is friendly"

"Yeah, I could notice that" he said

"What do you mean?"

"It didn't take you much time to find a boyfriend" he said

"What?"

"Seriously Rachel I think you could do much better…" Finn said "You go from me to that douche bag?"

"Actually Finn, I think you are right…" Rachel said getting angrier "I can do much better that why I went from you to Damon, he's sweet, funny, he cares about me and he's hot unlike you"

"I'm much better than him"

"No, you're much worse than Karofsky" she said "You try to act like my friend but you only care about your popularity, that's why we could never work, you were embarrassed of walking with me around school because it hurt your status" she couldn't believe that he was doing this but she was sick of Finn's attitude so she finally found the courage to say everything that was in her mind "Well I finally found someone who doesn't care what people say and he's proud of being my boyfriend. Move on Finn, I already did" she turned around to leave but he grabbed her arm.

"What happened to the Rachel I used to like?"

"I think she finally realized what a douche you are"

"You are uninvited to my mom's wedding" he said

"Really Finn?" she asked sarcastically "That's really mature from you but it's also Kurt's dads wedding and he's my best friend so I'm going for him" She tried to leave but he tightened his grip around her arm. "Ow, Finn you're hurting me, let me go" she said but he didn't move.

"She said let her go" Damon hissed behind him.

"Stay out of this" Finn said

"I'm not staying out of this because you are hurting my girlfriend"

Finn turned around and tried to punch Damon in the face but he caught his hand before it could hit him and twisted his wrist, Finn screamed like a little girl and everyone who was in the hallway turned around to see what happened.

"You broke my wrist" Finn said

"I told you to leave my girlfriend alone, if you hurt her again…" he said leaning to whisper in his ear "I'm going to break every single bone of your body" Damon turned around, took Rachel's hand and they walked out of the school.

"That was not necessary" Rachel said

"Yes, it was" he said "I was not going to let him talk to you like he did and hurt you" she nodded "By the way thanks for all the things you said about me" he smirked

"You heard that? You were not supposed to hear that" she said blushing

"I'm a vampire remember?"

"Sometimes I forget your super hearing" she laughed but then her smile disappeared and asked "Am I really your girlfriend? Or just said it because you didn't want me to make a fool of myself in front of my friends?"

"If it's okay with you I would love to have you as my girlfriend" he smiled

"Is that you trying to ask me to be your girlfriend?" Rachel asked sarcastically "Because if it is, that's not going to work" She smirked, he took her hands in his and pulled her close before asking.

"Rachel, would you be my girlfriend?"

"Umm… I don't know" she said playfully

"What about everything you said? I think you like me" he smirked

"I do and you are all of those things but sometimes you piss me off"

"Well that's part of the package" he smirked "But if you don't want to be with me, it's okay after all it's your lost"

"Okay, okay, I would love to be your girlfriend" she smiled and he kissed her. "Let's go, I'm sure Stefan and Caroline are waiting for us in the car"

"I'm pretty sure they are making out in the car instead of waiting for us" he smirked

"Hey guys, what took you so long?" Caroline asked when they got back to the car.

"I had to kiss some asses" Damon said

"Did that Karofsky guy tried to do something?" Stefan asked

"No, this time was that frankenteen from the glee club" Damon said

"What did he do?"

"It doesn't matter" Rachel said "Let's just go home"

"We have all the night for us so what are we going to do?" Caroline asked when they arrived to Rachel's home.

"If you want we can eat and watch a movie or go out tonight" Rachel said "It's your choice, I'm okay with both options"

"I'm not in the mood to go out" Caroline said "So movies and food sound good, what do you say guys?"

"Sounds good" Stefan said and Damon just nodded.

"Okay but just a warning, the only food here is vegan so if you want something else…" she said "You have to order it or go out to buy it"

"Why don't Damon and I go to buy the food and you stay here?"

"Sounds great" Caroline said

"Are you sure? You don't know Lima very well…" she said

"We won't get lost" Damon said and she just nodded.

"Be right back" Stefan said kissing Caroline's forehead before he walked out of the house, Damon kissed Rachel's cheek and they left.

"Now that the boys are out…" Rachel said "What's going on with Stefan? I need all the details!"

"What are you talking about? Nothing's going" Caroline said

"Oh come on, Damon and I saw you kissing, he haven't take his eyes off of you all day and when we were in the flight on our way here you two looked really cozy" Rachel said and Caroline just laughed and blushed. "Now tell me everything, I'm your friend I should know everything"

"You're not my friend" Caroline said and Rachel's smile disappeared "You are my best friend"

"Aw, Thank you" Rachel hugged Caroline.

"Well what do you want to know?"

"How it started and when?"

"Well… It started in one of our late hunts in the woods…" Caroline said remembering that night.

_**Flashback:**_

_Caroline and Stefan were in the woods walking and talking after they hunted a few bunnies._

"_So how have you been, Stefan?" Caroline asked_

"_I've been okay, Care" he sighed_

"_What's wrong Stefan?" Caroline asked "And don't tell me 'It's nothing' because I know you and I can see something is bothering you"_

"_You know me too well…" he said_

"_Yeah, just like you know me so tell me everything" Caroline said "Does it have to do something with Elena?" Stefan just nodded "Do you miss her?"_

_No… I mean yes, sometimes" he said "But it's not that, I'm worried about her"_

"_Why?"_

"_Since we broke up she's not the happy, hopeful, cheerful Elena we used to know" he said "Now she has turned into a jealous, manipulative… sorry for the word I'm going to use… but she's a bitch, she's a manipulative bitch" he sighed "God, I never thought I would call her that, like ever but it's true, I don't know what happened to her"_

"_I know what you mean, she's my friend, I've known her since we were little but the Elena you know it's not the Elena I knew, the real Elena"_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_She was manipulative, really possessive, she had some jealousy problems and she always wanted to be the center of the attention, she loved to party and she would get drunk, that's why she always slept at my house or Bonnie's after the parties and even after all of that she was always the first choice, everyone loved her but then the accident happened and she changed, it was a 360 grades change" Caroline said "She met you and then she was perfect miss Elena, she was responsible, and always thought about the consequences and cared about other people and people loved her even more"_

"_Can I say something but you promise to not get mad?"_

"_Sure"_

"_It sounds like you were jealous of her"_

"_It's true I was, because I always tried so hard to be perfect and make people like me but Elena always did what she wanted and people loved her and preferred her over me all the time" Caroline said "Don't get me wrong, I love Elena and I'll love her no matter what, she's like my sister but I've always been in her shadow"_

"_I kno-"_

"_Don't say you know how I feel because you don't, Stefan" Caroline said "All the girls have always choose you over your brother, I think Damon is the only one who actually knows what it's like" then Caroline realized what she said and tried to apologize "I'm so sorry Stefan, I shouldn't have snapped at you, It's not your fault"_

_"It's okay…" Stefan said trying to calm her down _

_"Anyway… Elena have gone back to her old self but it's even worse now, she's so jealous of Rachel and she hasn't done anything. I think Elena actually hates her for hanging out with you and Damon"_

"_I know, that's what worried me the most" Stefan said "It looks like she has more in common with Katherine than just their looks. Did you know that she tried to convince Damon to work with her because she thought Rachel and I had something and she wanted to break us?"_

"_She did what?" Caroline asked totally shocked "I can't believe she did that, she's going crazy!"_

"_I know and I don't know what to do about it"_

"_I'm going to tell Bonnie to talk to her; I think she's the only one that Elena listens at the moment"_

"_I hope she makes her come to her senses" Stefan said "By the way I want to apologize for acting like a jerk when we first met"_

"_It's okay" she laughed "That's in the past"_

"_I know but I still want to apologize" he said "When I came back to town the only think I had in mind was to know her and when you flirted with me, I acted like a total jackass. Sorry for that" he smiled "If I had taken the time to get to know you I don't think I would have ever been with Elena"_

"_Really?" _

"_Yeah, because you're amazing and I'm pretty sure that sooner or later I would have fallen in love with you" he said closing the space between them._

"_Stefan…" she tried to say something but he put a finger in her lips silencing her._

"_You don't need to say anything" he said before leaning and pressing his lips with hers, the kiss started slow and gentle, it was the sweetest kiss Caroline have ever experience, she felt butterflies in her stomach and she could swear she saw firework at that moment, her knees went weak and she was sure she would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Stefan arm around her waist. The kiss turned more passionate and fierce, like they couldn't get enough of each other, she had her hands tangled in his hair trying to pull him close and he pinned her up against one of the trees near them, Stefan's right hand was travelling up and down her body and she moaned into the kiss as she felt his hand cup her breast, she wanted more but she realized they were going too fast and Stefan thought so too because he pulled back._

"_Sorry, I lost control like that" he said_

"_After a kiss like that you have nothing to apologize" Caroline said smiling and he laughed._

"_Well it's getting really late, I need to take you home or your mom will try to kill me"_

"_Okay" she nodded and he kissed her again lightly before they started walking towards Caroline's house._

_End of flashback._

"Aw" Rachel said "So are you two like together?"

"Yes, I think so." She smiled "What about you and Damon?"

"He asked me to be his girlfriend today"

"You said yes?"

"Yeah, I know that you warned me about him but he have been great to me" she said "I think I might be falling in love"

"I know what I said to you but I think he's changing because of you" Caroline smiled "He looks happier than ever and you do too, so if you are happy I'm okay with it"

"Thanks Caroline" she hugged her "You are such a great friend, I'm glad my dad's make me move with my mom or I would have never meet you"

"I'm glad you moved too" Caroline said "I can't believe you had to put up with all those slushies being thrown to your face for months, I'm sorry you had to go through that"

"It's okay, I got used to that" she shrugged

"You shouldn't be used to, when that guy threw that slushie to you today, it took all of my willpower to not use my vampire strength to throw him through the hallway, I'm glad Damon taught him a lesson" Caroline said "You're an amazing girl and you shouldn't be treated like that"

"We are back" Stefan said entering to the house with Damon behind him.

"What did you buy?" Rachel asked

"Hamburger's" he said and then he saw Rachel's face "Don't panic I bought a veggie burger for you and then I bought lots of bottles of scotch and wine so we can get drunk, specially you" Damon smirked

"You know I don't drink, Damon"

"Yeah but you're going to get drunk with me"

"No, the wedding is tomorrow and I can't have a hangover"

"You're no fun" he pouted

"I already know that" she smiled and he pulled her close and kissed her.

"Ugh, cut the PDA please" Caroline tried to put a disgusted face but then laughed when she saw Rachel blushing.

"So did you choose any movie?" Damon asked

"Um… No, we were talking and lost track of time" Rachel said

"Then I get to choose" Damon smirked

"No!" Rachel yelled "You'll choose a horror movie and then I won't be able to sleep"

"I promise I'll choose the less scary of all" he smirked but Rachel already looked scared "I was joking, you can choose the movie"

"Thanks" she smiled and dragged Caroline with her to choose the movie.

"Wow, I've never seen a girl convince you to do something" Stefan smirked "I already love Rachel"

"Shut up" Damon said and that just made Stefan laugh.

"Okay, we picked the movie" Rachel said "I hope you like romantic comedies" she smirked, Damon rolled his eyes and growled under his breath, those wasn't his type of movies but Rachel wanted to watch it so he had to.

"What movie did you choose?" Stefan asked

"Marley and Me" Caroline squealed

"One warning, I may tear up a little bit" Rachel said

They watched the movie and ate their hamburgers, Rachel had her head on Damon's chest and he had his arm around her, Stefan and Caroline were in the same position. Like Rachel said before she cried a little bit when Marley died and Caroline cried with her while Stefan and Damon just looked to each other and tried to calm them down, when the movie ended Caroline put the proposal but soon after Rachel fell asleep in Damon's arm.

"I'm going to take her to bed" Damon said taking Rachel in his arms, she moved a little but didn't wake up "Blondie, You can find another room" he smirked and went upstairs.

"Where am I going to sleep?" she asked behind Damon, he was about to answer that he didn't care but then he heard Stefan say.

"You can sleep with me"

"Okay" she said

"Problem solved" Damon said "Please just don't do anything in Rachel's room, I don't want it to be contaminated by you" he called from upstairs.

"You want it to be contaminated by you" Caroline said

"Yeah" Damon said and closed the door of the room of Rachel's dads; the bed was much bigger than the one of the guess room so he gently put Rachel in the bed and went to lie next to her, he put his arms around her waist and fell asleep quickly, loving the feeling of having Rachel in his arms sleeping with him.

* * *

><p><em>Well that was the new chapter! <em>

_What do you think? It was good or bad? _

_Please review and tell me what you think! If you loved this chapter and review I'll try to update in the next few days! :) xo_


	7. Chapter 7: The Wedding

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries, Glee or the songs used in this chapter!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: The Wedding<strong>

The next morning Rachel woke up early and didn't recognized where she was, she was in a bed but she couldn't remember she ever went to bed last night. She felt a pair of arms around her waist and turned see who was there, it was Damon, she was sleeping with Damon, she looked under the covers and saw she had all of her clothes on, except for the shoes everything was intact and Damon was shirtless but except for that he had all of his clothes too so nothing happened last night. She tried to get out of bed without waking up Damon but she couldn't.

"Good morning beautiful" he whispered in his ear.

"Morning Damon" she turned to face him "Care to tell me how I ended up here?"

"You fell asleep when we were watching 'The Proposal' and I took you here to sleep" Damon said "We didn't do anything if that's what you are wondering, we have all our clothes pretty much on"

"I know that but you don't have your shirt on"

"I'm not used to wear a t-shirt when I sleep so I thought you wouldn't mind" he said getting out of bed, she saw his bare torso and almost had a heart attack. _Oh god, those abs, it should be illegal to have abs like that_ she thought. She noticed she was staring at his abs so she tried to force herself to look Damon in the eyes but he had already noticed how much his abs were affecting her and he had his signature smirk on his face. "Do you like the view?" he asked and Rachel blushed.

"I should go take a shower" she said getting out of the bed.

"Me too" he said "We should take it together"

"No Damon, I'm going to take that shower alone" she walked to the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

"I'll be waiting right here" he called after her.

Half an hour later Rachel came out of the bathroom just with a towel wrapped around her tiny but toned body. "It's your turn to take a shower, I need to change" she said

"I think I would rather stay here" Damon smirked

"Damon!" she said in a warning voice.

"Okay mom" he said rolling his eyes and smirking before walking into the bathroom, Rachel just rolled her eyes too and smiled. She put her underwear and a t-shirt deciding to do her hair and make-up before she put her dress on so she wouldn't ruin her beautiful dress, they still had about two hours and half till the wedding so she had plenty of time to do everything.

Damon walked out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and saw how Rachel almost dropped the straightener she had on her right hand when she saw him, he tried to act like he didn't knew what he was doing to her and Rachel tried to focus on straightening her hair but she was actually looking at him through the mirror. He took his pants and underwear and walked to the other side of the bed where he had a big distance between him and Rachel, he dropped the towel from his waist to the floor and started to put his clothes on slowly while Rachel tried so hard to not stared at him but she couldn't do it, gave a quick glance to his back and his ass and tried to continue with her hair but she couldn't take the image of Damon's ass and abs out of her mind.

"I'm going downstairs to drink a cup of coffee, you coming?" Damon asked taking Rachel out of her thoughts, she looked at him and he finally had his pants on.

"Yeah… be there in a minute" Rachel said, she was glad that he finally had some clothes on, he was still shirtless but she could handle that much better, if he kept provoking her like that she would have a freaking heart attack, he was too hot to be walking shirtless or in just a towel, that was too much for her.

"Morning Stefan" Rachel said when she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning Rach" he smiled "How did you sleep?"

"I slept great but where did Caroline slept?"

"She stayed with me" Stefan said

"Okay…" she said "So where is she now?"

"She's getting ready for the wedding"

"Okay, I'll go to see if she needs help" Rachel smiled and went upstairs, she knocked the door of her bedroom and Caroline said

"Come in Rach"

"How did you know it was me?" She asked as she entered to the room.

"I heard you said you were coming"

"I'll never get use to that, you guys can hear everything"

"So how did you sleep? Did Damon try anything?"

"Actually I slept pretty well and Damon didn't try to do anything… at least not that I know" She said and Caroline laughed, an image of Damon half naked in just a towel came to her mind quickly and she started to blush.

"Why are you blushing?" Caroline asked

"I just remembered something"

"What?"

"Later…" Rachel said motioning that Damon was downstairs and she didn't want him to listen.

"Okay" Caroline nodded "So do you need help to get ready?"

"Yes please, I need help to straighten the back of my hair"

"Okay, come here" Caroline said pointing at the chair in front of her "So what are you wearing today?"

"A turquoise dress that Damon gave me"

"Damon bought you a dress?"

"Yes, it's beautiful" Rachel smiled "He has a great taste in clothes, at first I didn't want to accept it but he convinced me"

"I bet he did" Caroline rolled her eyes; Damon always knew how to get away with everything he wanted.

"Anyway what are you wearing?"

"A bright pink dress" she smiled and then whispered in her ear "I can't wait to see Stefan's face when he sees me in it"

They continued getting ready for the wedding; they helped each other with their hair and make-up while the guys were downstairs waiting for her, an hour and a half later Stefan knocked at the door to tell them that if they were not ready in fifteen minutes they would be late for the wedding, they finished getting ready quickly and went downstairs, Stefan and Damon were in their suits waiting in the living room. Stefan was the first one who saw them and he elbowed Damon, he looked up and saw Rachel, he knew Caroline was next to her but he could only focus on how gorgeous Rachel looked, her hair and make-up were perfectly matched with the dress he gave her, he knew she would look absolutely gorgeous in it since the moment he saw it on the website of Versace but the picture he imagined in his head couldn't compare for a second with the view in front of him. He closed the space between them and kissed her so passionately that Rachel was completely breathless when they pulled apart.

"You look absolutely gorgeous" he whispered in her ear

"Really?" she asked

"Yes, you look perfect" he kissed her again until they heard Caroline said

"Hey, get a room" Caroline smirked

"Sorry" Rachel mumbled and then saw Damon and started to laugh

"What?"

"You have all my lipstick in your mouth"

"Well, it was worth it" he smirked "Let's go upstairs to retouch your make-up" he grabbed Rachel's hand and guided her upstairs

"But… we need to leave now or we'll be late for the wedding" Caroline said

"It won't take long blondie" Damon smirked. As soon as they were in the bedroom he pulled Rachel close and kissed her, she was trapped between the door and Damon's body, he was kissing her like there was no tomorrow and it was far from Rachel to complain but she knew they were late for the wedding and that Stefan and Caroline were waiting downstairs, Damon pulled apart to let her breath but continued kissing her neck.

"Damon, we need to go…" Rachel said breathlessly

"umm…" was all Damon managed to say before he continued kissing and sucking at her pulse.

"Stefan and Caroline are waiting downstairs" she tried to reason with Damon but she didn't sound very convincing

"They can wait"

"Damon… please… we really need to go" she said and he reluctantly pulled apart.

"Sorry… sometimes I let my instincts control me"

"It's okay" she kissed his cheek and went to the mirror to reapply her make-up, Damon washed his face and then they went downstairs.

"It was about time" Caroline said

"Shut up blondie" Damon said "Let's go"

* * *

><p>"Hey Rach, Lookin' good" Mercedes said when they arrived to the wedding "Hi guys" she said to Damon, Caroline and Stefan.<p>

"Hi Mercedes, where's everyone?"

"They're getting ready, it's a glee wedding remember?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that" she smiled

"Rachel, what are you doing here?" Finn asked annoyed "I told you, you were uninvited"

"Yeah and that was really mature from you" she smirked "This is also Kurt's dad wedding so unless he uninvites me too I'll stay, plus your mom loves me so if she finds out what you're trying to do she'll be pissed"

"What happened to the sweet Rachel I used to know?" he asked

"She grew up and realized what a douche you are" she smirked "Now if you excuse us, we are going to find our sits" she grabbed Damon's hand and they went inside the church, Damon showed his most sarcastic smirk when he passed by Finn's side, he liked this side of Rachel because it reminded him of himself.

"I'm so proud of you for standing up like that to Finn" he whispered in her ear and kissed her temple.

"Thanks" she smiled

They sat in the church and waited for the wedding to start, the music started and glee club entered in pairs singing 'Marry You' the vocals were okay but the choreography not so much, it looked like they didn't rehearsed much, it didn't looked like the glee club Rachel was part of, obviously things have changed a lot since she left. The ceremony didn't last long but it was beautiful, Rachel was about to cry because Burt and Carol looked really cute together and their vows were really sweet, she couldn't help but imagine how her wedding would be and she wondered if she would marry Damon some day but it didn't seemed probable because she would grow old, they would have to break up eventually when she was getting old and he didn't but she didn't want to think about it so she pushed the thought aside and focused on the wedding.

"Rach" Kurt squealed when he saw her at the party. "I need your help with something"

"Sure, what's up?"

"Would you sing a song with me?" Kurt asked "I want to dedicate a song to my dad and Carol and who better to sing with me than you?"

"Sure, I would love to"

[Rachel, _Kurt_, **Both**]

_Do you hear me,_

_I'm talking to you_

_Across the water across the deep blue ocean_

_Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying_

Boy I hear you in my dreams

I feel your whisper across the sea

I keep you with me in my heart

You make it easier when life gets hard

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

**They don't know how long it takes**

**Waiting for a love like this**

**Every time we say goodbye**

**I wish we had one more kiss**

**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**Lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

_And so I'm sailing through the sea_

**To an island where we'll meet**

_You'll hear the music fill the air_

**I'll put a flower in your hair**

though the breezes through trees

Move so pretty you're all I see

As the world keeps spinning round

You hold me right here right now

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend**

**Lucky to have been where I have been**

**Lucky to be coming home again**

**I'm lucky we're in love every way**

**Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed**

**Lucky to be coming home someday**

They finished the song and they had a standing ovation from all the guests, Carol and Burt approached them and hugged them thanking them for the song.

"Rachel, I'm glad you came" Carol said hugging her "Finn told me yesterday you wouldn't come and I was sad you couldn't come but now I'm glad you could make it"

"Oh really? Finn said that…" she said annoyed by Finn's actions "Well at first I thought I wouldn't be able to come but I had a change of plans" she lied; It wasn't that she wanted to cover for Finn but she didn't want his mom to be mad in her wedding day.

"Well I'm glad you are here"

"I couldn't miss your wedding Mrs. Hudson… I mean Mrs. Hummel" she smiled

"Thank you sweetie" Carol said, they talked a few more minutes until Mr. Hummel called her, she excused herself and left, Rachel went back to her table and sat next to Damon.

"That was really good" Caroline cheered

"Yeah, it was great" Stefan said and Rachel looked at Damon waiting for him to say something.

"You were amazing, Rach" he kissed her cheek sweetly; she melted and couldn't stop the huge grin that appeared in her face.

"Thank you" she smiled

"Would you like to dance" Damon asked offering his hand.

"I would love to" she took his hand and let him take her to the dance floor. It was a slow song, he pulled her close and put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck, they started dancing and she looked right into his eyes and she couldn't look away, her eyes were locked with his during the whole song. They stayed in the party for a few hours, they danced and talked most of the time, Rachel danced with Stefan and Damon a lot and even danced with Puck once, he wanted to know how she was in her new school because they didn't had time the day before and told her that if Damon broke her heart he would kiss his ass, she looked surprised at him but he said that even though they didn't talked much at school he considered her a friend and no one could mess up with her friends, she just smiled and nodded. She liked that Noah cared so much about her; even if he didn't say it out loud she knew he did.

They went back to Rachel's house to sleep a few hours before they had to flight back to Mystic Falls, she couldn't believe how much she had missed Mystic Falls, Bonnie and her mom, she was excited to go back but she would also miss Lima and her dads that she wasn't able to see because they were on a business trip.

"Are you ready you go back to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked while they were packing

"Yes, I've missed Mystic Falls but I'll also miss Lima" she said

"I know, me too" Damon said "We go back to Mystic Fall and we go back to the drama, Lima have been incredibly relaxing"

"Really? Because it has been really exhausting for me"

"That's because some of your classmates are total idiots and don't appreciate you like they should" he pulled her close and kissed her forehead "We should go to sleep now, we only have a few more hours until our flight"

"Okay" she nodded but instead of going to bed she hugged him tightly "Thank you"

"For what?" Damon asked surprised

"For everything, for defending me in front of everyone, for being there for me when I need you" she kissed his cheek and smiled "And for being the best boyfriend I've ever had"

"You have nothing to thank me, you deserve to be treated like that" he smiled "Thanks to you for everything and for saying I'm a good boyfriend that's the first time someone said that to me"

"Really?"

"Yeah, but that might be because I've not have a girlfriend in a long time"

"Are you serious? For how long?"

"A really long time but let's just leave it like that" he said "Let's go to sleep" he tried to change the subject and hoped she forgot about that because he didn't wanted to explain his whole story with Katherine and the love triangle with her and his brother. Rachel nodded and they went to sleep, they slept together again because Damon finally convinced her too, it took a little bit of talking and it helped that they slept together the day before and that he didn't try anything to finally convince her.

* * *

><p>On Sunday night they were finally back to Mystic Falls, Stefan left Caroline at her house while Damon went with Rachel to hers where Bonnie and Rachel's mom Shelby were waiting.<p>

"Rach" Bonnie squealed and ran to hug Rachel "I missed you so much"

"Me too" she smiled and then went to hug her mom "Hi Mom, I missed you too"

"Hi sweetie, how was the wedding?"

"Everything was okay, I'll tell you later"

"I think I should go home" Damon said "Bye Shelby, Bonnie"

"I'll walk you to the door" she said

"I got to go… but just so you know I had a great time in Lima" he smiled "All thanks to you"

"Thanks to you for everything" she smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips "Bye" he said goodbye and kissed her one more time before leaving.

"Please tell me I didn't saw what I think I saw" Bonnie whispered behind her and Rachel just nodded and blushed.

"I'll tell you everything later"

"No, I need an explanation now" she whispered

"Okay, okay, mom I'm going to my room to unpack" she said grabbing her bag and Bonnie's hand.

"Please tell me you are not dating him" Bonnie said when they were finally in her room "Tell me my eyes are playing tricks"

"I'm dating him"

"Are you serious? You can't be dating Jerkmon Salvatore" Bonnie said and Rachel just laughed

"Seriously, Jerkmon Salvatore that's the best name you could create?" she laughed even more.

"Don't laugh at me" Bonnie pouted

"Okay sorry" she said "Anyways yes Damon and I are dating"

"But…"

"No Bonnie, don't try to say anything bad about him because it's not going to work"

"I just don't want you to get hurt"

"And I appreciate that but I really like him so nothing you say it's going to change my mind"

"Okay but you need to tell me how this started because when you left he was trying to flirt with you and you were playing hard to get, how did everything changed in two days?" Bonnie asked "Oh and you have to tell me everything about Lima and the wedding"

Rachel started telling everything to Bonnie about her and Damon, how everything started and how happy she was that Damon was now her boyfriend, then she told her about their visit to WMHS, what happened with Karofsky and Finn and how Damon defended her from everyone, about the wedding and everything that happened after until they come back. They talked for hours about everything and anything until Bonnie said she had to go because she had plans with Elena.

"Bon, where have you been?" Elena asked as Bonnie entered to her house "You are one hour late"

"I know sorry, I lost track of time" Bonnie said

"Where were you?"

"At Rachel's she came back today"

"Really? What's up?" Elena asked becoming interested

"Damon and Rachel are dating" Bonnie said and Elena felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water. Seriously who the hell does that bitch thinks she is? First she flirts with Stefan and now she's dating Damon? She's stepping in a dangerous zone and Elena would make sure she regretted it.

Bonnie started telling her everything Rachel told her but Elena wasn't paying attention because she was already plotting a great plan to destroy Rachel, she would pay for stealing her friends and boyfriends, yeah boyfriends because even though she wasn't dating both of the Salvatore Brothers she knew Damon was also in love with her and she could do anything she wanted with him. She knew her plan would work but first she needed to wait a few days or weeks to let Rachel fall in love before she could carry out her plan.

* * *

><p><em>So that was the new chapter! I hope it makes up for making you wait two weeks for a new chapter, I had a busy week and I couldn't post it!<em>

_Tell what you thought about it! Liked it: Review / Hated it: Review! Seriously guys if you don't review how am I supposed to know if you liked it? Just tell me what you think!_

xXGlee-Diaries!Xx

**_Note: Seriously guys, this chapter had over 100 hits but no reviews! If I don't get reviews I won't post a new chapter, and I already wrote, I have it ready to post and I can't wait for you to read it but I won't until you review! I want to know what you think, I need you to review because I can't continue writing without any feedback! If you want me to keep updating all you have to do is read and review!_**


	8. Chapter 8: The Curse

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters! [If i did, things would be completely different!_ ;)_]_

_So here is chapter 8! You're going to learn more about the curse and what Rachel has to do with it!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: The curse<strong>

"Damon, we have a problem" Stefan said when Damon entered to the boarding house

"Now what Stefan?" He asked and a girl with pixie hair that reminded him of Alice Cullen from twilight appeared, at first he didn't recognized her, he thought she looked familiar but he didn't knew why but then it hit him, she was the girl who kidnapped Elena and then disappeared

"What are you doing here?" he growled

"Calm down Damon" Stefan said "She had information for us"

"What kind of information?"

"Sit down and she'll tell us everything" Stefan said.

"What do you know?"

"You might have killed Elijah but this isn't over" Rose said

"What do you mean?" Stefan asked

"This is not over the originals will continue to search for her"

"Why?" Stefan asked "Who are the originals?"

"They are the oldest vampires of history; Klaus have been searching for the doppelganger for centuries because she's the key to break the curse"

"Klaus?" Damon asked

"Elijah was the Easter bunny compared to him; Klaus is the oldest vampire in history"

"What else does he need to break the curse?"

"There lots of things but he can get most of them easily" Rose said "He needs a vampire, a werewolf, a witch…"

"And the doppelganger…" Stefan said

"Yes but he also need something more, something that is a little bit more difficult to find than the doppelganger"

"What is it?"

"He needs a fairy"

"A fairy? Like Tinkerbell or something? Does that even exist?" Damon asked

"Yeah fairies exist and they are not like Disney fairies" Rose said "They look like any normal human being but they are strong, stronger than a werewolf but not as strong as a vampire, they also smell different but they can cover their essence because their blood makes vampire crazy. They also have other powers but that depends of each fairy"

"So why are they so difficult to find?" Damon asked

"Most of them are extinct or are really good at hiding themselves; in my five hundred years as a vampire I've only met one fairy"

"Now he only needs the doppelganger and fairy" Damon said "Fairies are hard to find so we are okay with that but whom else knows about the doppelganger?"

"Only Elijah" Rose said but didn't looked at them

"Why are you helping us?" Damon asked

"Because Lexi told me about the two of you a long time ago" Rose said "I recognized you when you went to save Elena and thought you would need some help plus I've no one else in this world, I've not heard about Lexi in months and Trevor is dead…" said with a broken voice

"Okay, you can stay here and help us" Stefan said

"You need to call Elena and tell her to come tomorrow morning before she goes to school, I'm going to sleep" Damon said before walking upstairs

Elena came by the next morning and they told her everything about the curse and Klaus and they could see she was freaking out but there was nothing they could do, Stefan decided to go to school today because he wanted to make sure Elena was okay. Damon and Rose were the only ones in the house and they were doing nothing, Damon was the kind of people who was not happy with doing nothing he needed to do something to find Klaus and try to kill him to save Elena but he didn't knew how so first he had to talk to Rose and even though he didn't trust her much because he knew she was hiding something she was also the only one who could tell them something about Klaus.

"Alright Rosebud, I need some answers" he said walking into the living room and saw her crying "Oh Please don't tell me you're crying because your buddy Trevor lost his head"

"You've always been the sensitive?" she asked sarcastically

"Pull the vampire switch" he said "It takes the emotion out of it"

"You switch yours, I switch mine"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Being in love with your brother's girlfriend might be difficult"

"You have no idea what you are talking about; I'm not in love with anyone"

"Would you like to try that again?"

"Don't get on my bad side" he said

"Then show me your good side"

"How do I find Klaus?"

"You don't find Klaus, he finds you" she said

"Come on somebody must know somebody who knows where he is"

"Add another two hundred somebody's to that and you are still not even close"

"Humor me, you got in touch with Elijah how did you do it?"

"Through a very low somebody" she said and Damon arched his eyebrow wanting to know more "A guy name Slater in Richmond"

"Perfect, I'll drive"

"No, do you forget what sun does to us?"

"Then you drive" he said walking to the door "Come on" Rose sighed but followed him, Damon opened the door and found Rachel standing there about to knock. "Rach, what are you doing here?" he kissed her cheek

"Hi, I came to know if you wanted to have lunch with me" she said

"I would love to but we are going somewhere" he said and then Rachel saw Rose behind him.

"Oh okay" she said, suddenly she was feeling really uncomfortable.

"By the way, this is Rose" Damon said "She's helping us to protect Elena"

"Oh Okay… Hello Rose" she said relieved and Rose nodded at her and smiled.

"Do you want to come? We are going to Richmond to meet with somebody who might have some information we need"

"Um sure why not?" she smiled

"Okay, let's go. I'll explain you everything in our way there" he said and they got into Rose's car.

In their way to Richmond Damon told everything to Rachel, he told her about the curse, the originals, about Klaus and what role Rose played in all of that because they knew she might be her only way to get to Klaus and try to save Elena.

An hour later they arrived to a coffee shop in Richmond, it had a back entrance to an underground garage; they got out of the car and went to the shop where they were supposed to meet with Rose's friend Slater.

"How do you know he's going to be here?" Damon asked

"He's always here and I called him" Rose said

"Okay, just one thing" he said gripping her arm and pulling her close to whisper in her ear "If you are setting me up in any way I'll rip you heart out and shove it down your throat, something I'm very good at" he smirked and she shoved his hand away and twisted it.

"I'm older than you and stronger" she said "Don't get on my bad side. You can trust me" she let him go and they entered to the coffee shop.

"Oh what about the sunlight?" he asked

"Double paint and temper, UV rays cannot penetrate" Rose said taking her jacket off "You see the appeal now?"

"That and the free Wi-Fi" a guys said, Rose turned and hugged him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"I saw you would come, what are you doing here?"

"It's a long story… but I want you to meet…"

"Damon Salvatore, tuned 1864, Mystic Falls by Katherine Pierce aka Katerina Petrova" he said "So I take it I was right what I told you about the tomb under the church was true?"

"Yeah, thanks for the tip"

"It's Nice to meet you" he held his hand for Damon and he looked at him with a serious and almost threatening expression "… maybe" they shook hands

"This is Damon's friend Rachel" Rose said pointing at her.

"This is my _girlfriend_, Rachel" Damon corrected her.

"Hi" Slater said and Rachel just smiled and said hi.

"What's going on Rose?" Slater asked "Where's Trevor?" he asked, Rose and Damon looked at each other not knowing what to do.

"Well… Trevor is dead" Rose said sadly "Elijah killed him but gave me my freedom in exchange for the doppelganger but then Damon and his brother appeared, saved her and killed Elijah"

"Are you sure Elijah is dead?"

"Beyond dead" Damon said

"Trevor was a good man, he helped me with my dissertation on sexual deviants in the Bureau" Slater said

"Slater has been in college since he was turned" Rose said

"Since I was turned I've got eighteen degrees, three masters and four PhD's" Slater said

"The point?" Damon said becoming annoying and Rachel glared at him; he had no reason to talk to him like that.

"Exactly I mean what is the point what should I be doing with my eternity if you have an answer please enlighten me"

"We need your help" Rose said "If someone wanted to get in touch with Klaus, how you would come up?"

"Craigslist"

"Really?" Damon said

"Seriously by respond to personal aide that gets some to somebody who knows somebody who knows Elijah, who's dead and there's where my connection ends"

"Look here's what we know Elijah moved around during the day which means the original people knew the secret of the daylight ring now why would Klaus want to break the curse of the sun and the moon?"

"To keep the werewolves from lifting it" Slater said "If a vampire breaks the sun curse then the werewolves would be stuck with the curse of the moon forever"

"But werewolves are all extinct" Rose said

"True, I've never seen one but rumor has it…"

"Not such a rumor" Damon said and Rose and Slater looked at him.

"Mystic Falls?" Slater asked, Damon just nodded "I've got to visit this place, it sounds awesome"

"Awesome doesn't even begin to describe it" Rachel said and they looked at her because this was the first time she has talked since they arrived.

"Can we stop the curse to be broken at all?" Damon asked

"What do you mean?" Slater asked

"Well we stop the curse from being broken"

"I supposed we could do that but why do you want to do it?"

"Tell me how"

"Do you think I'm going to help you figure out how to do something that would piss off an original and keep me from walking on the sun?"

"You want to walk in the sun, I can make that happen" Damon said "If you help us"

Damon waited for Slater to think about it but before he could say anything the windows of the coffee shop blew, Damon pulled Rachel up covering her with his body, he tried to make sure he was okay but he heard someone scream in pain behind him, he turned and saw that Rose was burning, he looked back at Rachel and she nodded at him to go help Rose, he took his jacket of and covered Rose with it before talking her in his arms, he took Rachel's hand and they ran out of the coffee shop before anyone could notice anything. They ran to the car and Damon sat Rose in the back sit, she was scared and sobbing.

"You are gonna be okay" Damon said

"I know" Rose said

"Who's behind this?"

"It's not Slater, he's a good guy he wouldn't betray me"

"Then who did it?"

"It's Klaus don't you understand?" she said between sobs "You don't know this man, we are all dead" Damon closed the door of the car and went to see Rachel.

"Are you okay?" he asked but he could smell blood, he looked at her from head to toe and saw her arm was covered with blood.

"I'm okay" she said

"No, you are not, you have a big glass in your arm, I have to take it off" he said and she nodded "This is going to hurt a little okay?" He waited for her to nod again and removed the glass from her arm and she whimpered.

"I'm okay" she said again when she saw the worried look in his face, he nodded and looked back at her arm but it wasn't bleeding anymore, and the wound was healing fast.

"What the fuck?" he said out loud, Rachel looked at him and then to her arm and noticed the same thing, her wound was healing really fast and she had no idea why.

"Have something like that happened to you before?"

"No, this is the first time" she whispered scared "What's happening to me? What am I, Damon?"

"I don't know, Rach" he hugged her "But we'll find out, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded and they got in the car. In their way back Rachel couldn't stop wondering what the hell was going on with her, first she threw Tyler across a parking lot and now she healed really fast, that wasn't normal that couldn't be normal, she would be freaking out if it wasn't for Damon who was squeezing her hand, trying to comfort her and telling her he was there for her. They got back to the boarding house and Rose said she was going to drink a glass of blood and take a nap because she was exhausted.

"Rach" Damon said "Can you please say something? You have been quite all our way back here and it's starting to freak me out"

"I…"

"Yes?"

"I'm really confused right now" she said

"I know, this is a lot to process but I need to know if something else happened to you" Damon said "Have anything weird happened lately?"

"Umm… A few weeks ago I threw Tyler across the parking lot" Rachel said

"Really, why?"

"He was freaking out about turning into a werewolf so he was stalking Caroline and I demanding us to tell him what we knew and we tried to walk away he grabbed my hand so I pushed him trying to make him get out of my way but instead he flew across the parking lot and hit a car"

"Wow, okay so you are also stronger than a werewolf" Damon said "Are you stronger than a vampire?"

"I don't know, I've never tried"

"Well let's do an experiment" Damon smirked, he told her to throw a punch to his hand so he could know how strong she was, she did and he wasn't prepared for her strength she was much more stronger than he imagined so he called Stefan and told him to come home immediately.

"What's up?" Stefan asked as he entered to the house.

"Lots of things, but I called you because of Rachel"

"Okay… what's going on with you, Rach?"

"We have no idea" she said

"She's really strong, she's not as strong as us but she's stronger than a werewolf and she heals fast just like us"

"That can't be possible" Stefan said

"Look at this" Rachel said and took a knife that was on a table.

"Rach, you don't have to do that" Damon said

"It's okay, he needs to see it" She said and cut the palm of her hand.

"What are…" Stefan tried to say but then he saw her hand again and it was already healing "What the hell?"

"That exactly what I said, Do you think she is a …?"

"I don't know… Maybe" Stefan said

"We need to figure this out"

"Yes, I need to know what I am" Rachel said

"Okay, it's time to investigate" Stefan said

"Do you think that there might be something in dad's journals?"

"Maybe, he wrote about all kind of things" Stefan said "I'm going to tell Bonnie to look in the grimore and in Emily's journals, Emily knew everyone and everything I bet there might be something"

"Okay, Rachel and I will be in the library reading some of the old journals" he took Rachel's hand and they went to the library. "We're going to find out what you are, I promise." He pulled her close and kissed her lightly "Everything's going to be okay"

"I know" she kissed him again before they pulled apart and went to read the journals, each took one, sat in the couch and started reading, both of them lost track of time as they were really focused, the next time they looked at the clock, it was 8pm and that meant they have been sitting there from 3 hours.

"Wow, it's really late" Rachel said "I should call my mom, she must be really worried. Can I stay here?"

"Sure" he smirked "Do you want to sleep with me again?"

"Yeah right" she laughed "I really want to find out what I am soon or I won't be able to sleep"

"We will Rach, calm down" he kissed her forehead

"Okay, I'm going to call my mom" she smiled and went to call her mom; she told her she was staying at Caroline's and convinced her.

"Bonnie is here, she says she found something" Damon said when she came back to the library. "Are you ready to find out what you are?"

"No, not really but I need to know"

"It's going to be okay" he hugged her and they went to the living room where Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie were waiting for her.

"What did you find out?" Damon asked

"Emily met someone like Rachel, it was a man, of about 30 years old, he had the same characteristics and some other powers that he developed with time"

"What was he?"

"He was a fairy" Bonnie said, Damon and Stefan looked at each other knowing what that would mean. Rachel felt as if someone had thrown a bucket of cold water to her, she couldn't think straight, she felt her muscles go numb and she was about to fall but she couldn't do anything to stop it, luckily Damon noticed that and put his arm around her waist before she could hit the ground, he sat her in the couch and noticed she was really pale and she had a lost look, he getting really worried.

"Rach? Rach, please say something" he pleaded, Bonnie, Caroline and Stefan approached them. "Rach, please baby look at me" he pleaded again but Rachel didn't react, Bonnie and Caroline shared a look when Damon called Rachel "baby" because they would have never imagine Damon as the loving type of boyfriend, it was weird but they would mock him about that later when they knew Rachel was okay.

"Rachel please say something, you are freaking us out" Caroline said and with that Rachel seemed to snap out of her weird trance.

"I…I just… I have to process this" Rachel said

"It's okay, Rach" Damon said "I know it's a lot to take, just take your time to process it"

"I need to take walk" Rachel said standing up

"I'll go with you" Damon said and she nodded. "Be back later" Damon said to Stefan and they walked out of the house. Damon took Rachel's hand and laced his fingers with hers, they walked through the woods for almost half an hour and in that time Rachel haven't said anything, she was lost in her thoughts and Damon couldn't take it anymore, he needed to know what was going on in her head.

"Rach, talk to me please" he said "If you don't talk to me I can't help you. Please tell me what's going on in that pretty little head"

"I'm fairy, Damon" she said in disbelieve "I'm a fucking fairy" she stopped walking and faced Damon "I'm part of that curse, I'm going to die" she said with tears in her eyes. "I don't want to die"

"You're not going to die, I'm not going to let anyone hurt you" Damon said pulling her into a hug and she started crying in his chest "If anyone wants to touch you they have to kill me first"

"Don't say that… I would rather die than see you get hurt"

"We'll protect you" Damon said "Between Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and I, We'll make sure you're safe"

"You guys are also protecting Elena, you're going to get hurt for trying to protect us and I can't live with that"

"We can handle that, plus no one knows you exist so unless any of us tells Klaus about you, you'll be safe" Damon hugged her "Just trust me, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded and kissed him, it was passionate and needy, it was like she needed to kiss Damon to get through everything and actually she did, she knew that without him she couldn't get through all of that and would be a total mess.

"Ready to go back?" he asked when they pulled apart, she nodded and they walked back to the boarding house.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think? Are you happy with this new discovery? <em>

_Are you okay with Rachel being a fairy or you don't like it? Was Rachel's reaction to the news okay or she overreacted? Tell me what you think! _

_We'll be discovering new things about Rachel and what exactly means to be a fairy in the following chapters so stay tuned!_

_Review!_ :)

_ps. just a warning... smut is coming soon!_ ;)


	9. Chapter 9: Sparks Fly

_**Disclaimer:** I do not own the vampire diaries, glee or any of the characters!_

_So here is the chapter I promised a few weeks ago! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update but I've been a little bit busy! Anyway, here it is read and enjoy! Hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9: Sparks Fly<strong>

When they got back to the boarding house everyone was waiting for them, Stefan, Caroline, Bonnie and Rose were in the living room, totally worried about Rachel, waiting for them to come back.

"Rach, are you okay?" Caroline asked as soon as they entered through the door.

"I'm okay" she half smiled. "I just want to go to sleep"

"Okay, let's go to my room" Damon said and then looked at Stefan and said "We'll talk tomorrow" Stefan nodded

"Goodnight guys" Rachel said and they went upstairs to Damon's room. "I'm okay, Damon. I just need to sleep" she said when she saw the look on Damon's face.

"Let's go to sleep then" he said and they got into his bed, he opened his arms and she moved closer to him and put her head in his chest, he closed his arms around her and she felt asleep in Damon's arms.

The next morning Rachel woke up feeling much better, she was glad that Damon was still there and that she was in his arms, being with Damon made her feel safe and confident, like nothing in the world could hurt her and she loved it.

"Good morning sleeping beauty" Damon said smiling when he noticed she was awake.

"Morning" she smiled "Seriously I could get used to waking up like this"

"Me too" he said "How are you feeling?"

"Much better" she kissed his cheek "And all thanks to you"

"You have nothing to thank me" he said "Are you going to school today?"

"Yeah, I have to but I'm not really in the mood for school"

"You can ditch it" he smirked

"I can't, if I ditch school it will affect my grades and my perfect attendance record"

"It won't affect your grades because you're too smart to fail anything and I already told you I can take care of your attendance record" he said "So what do you say, ditch school?"

"Mmm… I don't know"

"Come on" Damon whispered in her ear "Stay"

"Okay" she smiled

"Great, now we can stay in bed for a little bit longer" he smirked naughtily

"Really? What exactly do you have in mind?" she asked and he kissed her, at first it was sweet little kisses but they started growing intensity and turned into more deep and passionate kisses. Rachel knew if she let this go too far it could lead to something else but she couldn't stop, she did not want to stop, her right hand was tangled in Damon's hair pulling close and the other was travelling up and down Damon's torso, Damon's hand were in her waist and suddenly she was on top of him, she could feel him hard against her and she wanted more, she straddled him and a little moan escaped from his lips.

"_Rach_" he breathed "Baby we need to stop this before it's too late"

"I don't want to stop" she whispered in his ear and he was really surprised to hear that. "Is anyone at home?" she asked and he tried to listen if Stefan or anyone was there but nothing, there was no sign of anyone in the house, everything was silent so he shook his head saying no "Great" she kissed him again.

"Are you sure?" he asked when they pulled apart and she nodded before she taking her shirt off, he gasped in surprise but then said "You are beautiful, Rach" he flipped them over and slid his hand from her waist to her breast, his thumbs were brushing against her nipple and she moaned.

She ran her fingers down his torso and smiled as she felt his muscles tensed, she traced his chiseled abs with her nails and he shivered, the grip of her waist tightened, he pulled her close and kissed her again before moving to her neck, he was kissing and sucking until he found her g-spot and that made her moan loudly, he thanked god that Stefan wasn't in the house because he didn't want his brother to hear his girlfriend's moans, they were like music to his ears and he didn't want anyone else to hear them, he kissed down her throat, over her collarbone and to her breasts. His lips kissed over her breast but not exactly where Rachel wanted them, she arched her back trying to show him where she wanted his mouth.

"Not yet, baby" he smirked looking at her and she whimpered but if he wanted to play that game she could play it too, she made her hand ran down his body, from his neck, through his chest until the waist of his boxers, she brushed her hand against his erection and he groaned.

"Two can play that game" she whispered and he groaned again and took one nipple in his mouth making her she gasp and moan at the same time, he was sucking at one breast while his left hand was rubbing the other making Rachel moan loudly. Damon made his way up to Rachel's lips, kissing every part of her body until their lips met hungrily, their hands wandering all over each other's bodies until Rachel couldn't wait any longer for what was about to come.

Damon's hand hooked in the hem of her panties and looked at her silently asking for permission; she nodded slightly and he slid them down her legs. He kissed her one more time before trailing kisses down her body, from her neck, to her breast, her belly bottom and then moved to kiss her inner thigh. He looked up and made eye contact with her before he lowered his mouth to her, she felt his breath on her center and shivered in anticipation and squeezed her eyes shut.

"Look at me Rach" Damon whispered.

Rachel opened her eyes and made eye contact with him as his tongue ran down her slit and moaned at how wet she was, he repeated his actions but this time he sucked at her little numb making her groan and press against his tongue asking for more. They never broke eye contact, for some reason Rachel found really hot to look at Damon while he did those things to her. He slowly slid one finger inside her and couldn't believe how tight she was, he worked his finger in and out for a while before sliding one more finger, with his two finger pounding inside her and his mouth sucking at her little numb it didn't take long for Rachel to have her first orgasm. She let out a low moan and shuddered as she felt the waves of pleasure of her very first orgasm through her body.

When she finally recovered from her high she grabbed Damon by the shoulders and pulled him up to kiss him. The kiss was passionate and hungry and when they pulled apart Rachel tilted her head and whispered in Damon's ear "Oh Damon, I need you"

"Your wish is my command" he growled in her ear before taking his boxers and taking Rachel's panties off, he positioned his erection in her entrance and asked "Are you ready?" His brain was divided in two, one part of him wanted to be gentle, to not hurt her and make sweet love to her but the other only could think about being inside of Rachel and take her roughly, he wanted to have rough sex with Rachel until she was screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"Yes" she breathed

"I'll be gentle, I promise" he kissed her again before sliding into her, she whimpered when she felt his cock filling her, he was bigger than she ever imagined, she's stretched and full and it hurts a little but she was dripping wet so it was easier for him to slide into her, she was more tight than he imagined too, he stayed still letting her body adjust to him. "Are you okay?" he asked

"Go slow please" she breathed, he nodded and kissed her, he started to move slowly and gently and the pain began to dissipate as pleasure started to ripple through her body, she wrapped her legs around him taking him closer and deeper and he gasped.

He started to thrust a little bit faster and judging by Rachel's moans she was enjoying it as much as him. "Faster Damon" she moaned and he started to use his vampire speed and few minutes later Rachel experienced her second orgasm, she was moaning and screaming Damon's name as she rode the waves of pleasure but he continued thrusting harder and faster knowing he was near to his end.

"Bite me" she said when she stopped shaking, she tilted her head to a side exposing her neck.

"Are you sure?" he asked and she nodded.

"I want you to" she said and he felt his fangs come down because of the blood lust, he couldn't wait any longer to taste Rachel so he bit her and she moaned and cried a bit and he started sucking.

"Oh God, Damon!" she moaned as he sucked at her neck and then she was falling over the edge again "Damon!" she shouted at the top of her lungs as she experienced her third orgasms, this time more powerful than the first ones, her walls tightened around him bringing him over the edge too, he came shooting hard inside her.

Exhausted Rachel collapsed into the bed and Damon collapsed onto her, his forehead fell into the crook of her neck, her skin felt hot against his cool body. Her hands came up from his shoulder to his hair pulling him close, she kissed him again but this time it was sweet, gently and loving. When they pulled apart he kissed her temple and wrapped his arms around her as she fell asleep.

A few hours later Rachel woke up curled in Damon's arms and she felt like she was in paradise, everything seemed so perfect that she thought she might have die and go straight to heaven but it didn't last long because there was a knock on the door and Damon woke up.

"Come in" Damon said and covered Rachel's body with the blankets before Stefan entered to his room.

"Can you come down please?" Stefan said "We have things to discuss"

"Okay, be right down" Rachel said, Stefan nodded and walked out of the room closing the door behind him. Rachel turned and saw Damon looking at her. "What?"

"You look beautiful" he said and kissed her gently.

"I need a shower" Rachel said when they pulled apart.

"Can I take it with you?" he asked and he knew that she had always said no but he can't help but try and this time was different.

"Sure" she said turning around with a naughty smile, he got out of bed quickly, ran to her and took her by the waist; Rachel was giggling like a little girl while Damon carried her to the shower.

Half an hour later Damon and Rachel were walking downstairs holding hands and had the biggest smiles in their faces, Caroline and Stefan shared a look when they saw them being a cute and happy couple, something that they never thought would see from Damon. It was weird to see that Damon was happy and in love with someone who wasn't Katherine or Elena or anyone that looked a-like like them but Stefan was glad that his brother was finally happy.

"So we are here, what do you want to talk about baby bro?" Damon said

"We found more information about fairies" Stefan said

"Okay, what do you know?" Rachel asked

"Well… Fairies have some powers that starts developing when the fairy is a teenager" Stefan said "Most of them start noticing their powers at seventeen or eighteen and a few of them discover them at sixteen like you"

"Okay… what else?" Rachel asked

"They can live hundreds and hundreds of years" Caroline said

"Like a vampire?"

"No, vampires are immortals and fairies aren't but they can live hundreds of years, the fairy Emily knew was about eight hundred years." Stefan explained

"What abilities or powers a fairy has?"

"First of all they are supernatural strength and if they train constantly they can be stronger than some vampires" Stefan said "Then they can also learn how to make a vampire vulnerable"

"What do you mean?"

"That if a vampire wants to bite a fairy they can channel their power and that vampire can't even slide his fangs to bite and if the vampire get's to bite a fairy they can also make their blood be toxic"

"Fairies are really powerful creatures" Caroline smiled

"Yes and there might be more than we thought but they're really sneaky"

"Things are getting better" Damon said pulling Rachel close and kissing her temple and whispering in her ear "I told you everything's going to be okay" she turned to face him and smiled before kissing him lightly in the lips.

"Ugh" Caroline said tying to put a disgusted face "Rach, I'm happy for you but it's still weird to see you kissing Damon" she tried to put a disgusted face and Stefan laughed.

"Sorry" Rachel said blushing but Damon pulled her close again and kissed her passionately.

"Is it enough for you?" Damon asked Caroline and she stuck her tongue out to him and Rachel laughed at their childish fight.

"Well we have to go" Stefan said

"Where are you going?" Rachel asked

"Bonnie told us to come to her house, to check if she has more information in the other journals" Caroline said

"We'll come with you" Rachel said

"No, I think it's better if you stay here and read what Bonnie left yesterday and we'll come back as soon as we can" Stefan said, Damon and Rachel nodded and he left with Caroline to Bonnie's house.

"Let's see what else is in those books" Rachel said taking a book and sitting in the couch. "I need to know how is it possible for me to be a fairy when my dad's and mom aren't, there should be an explanation, right?"

"Yeah, we will figure everything out" Damon said kissing her temple

"Finally you got out of bed" Rose said coming into the living room.

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked

"Oh you were really noisy this morning?" Rose smirked and Rachel blushed

"You heard that?" she asked embarrassed

"Yeah"

"You said no one was in the house" Rachel said to Damon.

"Yeah, because I didn't heard anyone" Damon defended himself.

"I was sleeping and you woke me up" Rose said "And I couldn't get out of the house because I don't have a daylight ring"

"Sorry" Rachel said looking at the book again trying to hide how embarrassed she was that Rose heard them.

"Don't be sorry" Damon said "This is my house I can do anything I want"

"Yeah, yeah, so what are you reading?" Rose asked

"Oh we're trying to-" Rachel tried to said but Damon cut her.

"Nothing important" Damon said and looked at Rachel telling her to shut up.

"By the way my friend Slater called yesterday, he said that he found a way to stop the curse from being broke"

"How?" Damon asked

"He said we need to get the moonstone and then a witch can figure out the rest"

"Okay, we'll take care of that" Damon said and continued to read the books.

After a few hours of reading Rachel's started feeling hungry, she remembered she didn't had dinner the night before and didn't had breakfast this morning either, she had Damon for breakfast, it was pretty amazing and she smiled at the memory of that morning but she was still starving, looking at the clock, it was almost 4pm and her lunch hour had also passed, she needed to have something in her system right now.

"Do you have something to eat?" she asked looking up from the book to Damon "I'm really hungry"

"No sorry, Stefan used to buy food for Elena but not anymore, I'll remember to buy some for you" he smiled and kissed her cheek "We can go to the grill to pick up something"

"Okay, let's go to the grill" she said standing up "Can we take the books?" she asked Damon

"Sure, why?"

"Because after the grill I think I should go home, my mom would start to worry if I don't go home soon and I want to keep reading this"

"Okay, Let's go" he said picking up the books and then looked at Rose "Tell my brother I'll be back later and if he needs anything tell him to call me to my phone" she just nodded and they walked out of the house.

"Why you didn't want to say anything to Rose about me?" she asked when they were in the car.

"Because I'm still not sure we can trust her and you're a fairy, it's difficult to find someone like you and if she's not completely committed to help us she can use you to get into Klaus good side" he said "So I prefer we are the only ones who know, the less people know the less risk you have of being part in Klaus crazy curse"

"Okay" she said

"Can I ask you something?" he asked

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What made you change your mind in the morning?" he asked

"What do you mean?"

"When did you decide you were ready to make love with me?" he asked and she blushed.

"I'm not sure, I've been thinking about it for days, I never wanted to have sex with my other boyfriends because I didn't thought they were the right one, they wanted sex and I wanted to make love" Rachel said "But today when I woke up I realized you were the one, you have been there for me no matter what, you care about me, you're not ashamed of being my boyfriend, you've been supporting me every time I was about to break down and I think… I'm falling in love with you" she looked down and blushed.

Damon couldn't believe what he just heard, that last part hit him like a wall, he was not expecting that at all, but now that he thought about it he knew he was falling in love too, he never thought it was possible for him to fall in love after the massive heart breaks he had when Katherine and Elena chose his brother over him but here he was, with a girl who have taught him how to be happy again, a girl who cared about him and a girl who decided he was the right guy to lose her virginity to, he was falling in love with Rachel Berry. He continued driving until they got to the grill; he stopped the car and turned to face Rachel. He took her face in his hands, made her face him and said "I'm falling in love with you too" before kissing her; it was a kiss full of passion, love and promises, it was such a cliché kiss that the only thing missing was the rain but they didn't care because that kiss was showing what they felt, after a few more seconds they pulled apart, got out of the car and entered to the grill, in their way to their table they saw Elena with Matt in one of the tables.

Elena looked up and saw them walking to their table, they were holding hands and they looked like a happy couple, that make Elena roll her eyes and smirk at the thought that their happiness wouldn't last long, if she wasn't happy with Stefan or Damon, no one would be.

Rachel and Damon sat in a table in the corner of the grill because it was more private and they could talk about everything without people listening to them, they ordered their food and Rachel excused her to go to the bathroom. Elena saw Rachel go to the bathroom and went after her.

"Hi Rachel" she said with a fake happiness

"um Hi Elena" Rachel said

"I heard you and Damon are together, I'm really happy for you" she smiled

"Yeah and Thanks"

"Damon looks really happy with you, I never thought that was possible after the massive heart break he had few months ago"

"A massive heart break?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, we were really worried that he would not find happiness with anyone" Elena said, she tried to sound really concerned "When he found out that Katherine knew where he was and couldn't care less about him even though he expend the last one hundred and forty five years of his life obsessing with her, it was really heart breaking for him"

"What?" Rachel said surprised by what Elena just said, he knew Katherine was Elena's ancestor and she knew that something had happened between them many years ago but she didn't know Damon was so in love with her or that he spent most of his life obsessing with her.

"What, you haven't had the awkward conversation about the exes?" Elena asked and Rachel just shook her head "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have said that" Elena apologized "I'm sure he'll talk to you about that sooner than later"

"Yeah… eh… I have to go, Damon is waiting for me" Rachel said

"Okay" Elena smiled "I hope your relationship lasts, you two look really cute together" she smiled sweetly and got out of the bathroom.

Rachel saw her leave and she was just standing there trying to process what Elena just said about Katherine, the worst part of everything Elena told her wasn't that he had a history with Katherine, the worst part was that he have been obsessing over her for one hundred and forty five years just to get his heart broken, no one can get over a heart break like that in a few months, she knew that because it took her a long time to get over Jesse after he broke her heart and yeah it might be different because her relationship with Jesse was much shorter and much different but she knew about heart breaks and rebounds and she really hoped that Damon was finally over Katherine because she was tired of being a rebound girl.

She tried to calm down before going back to the table because if Damon saw her face right now he would know something was wrong and she didn't want to have that conversation right now. She took a deep breath and went back to the table, trying to put a smile on her face.

"What took you so long?" Damon asked when she came back to the table.

"I saw Elena in the bathroom and we talked for a while" Rachel smiled

"Okay…" he said not totally convinced "Is everything okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just hungry" she said.

The food arrived few seconds later and they ate in silence, Damon knew something was wrong because Rachel was really quite and every time he tried to make conversation she would just nod or say 'yes', he needed to know what changed in the time she was in the bathroom, because they were really happy when they entered to the grill and then all of the sudden things were weird again, he needed to find out what was going on inside that pretty head but he knew the grill was not the place for it. They ate in silence, Damon paid the check and they went to Rachel's home.

"Where have you been all day?" Shelby said as soon as they entered to Rachel's house.

* * *

><p><em>So that was it! So this chapter had a lot of smut compared to the others! What do you think? Did you like it? <em>

_I want to thank my dear friend Mary for helping me write some parts of this chapter! :)_

_Now it's your turn guys, Review and tell me what you think, I always love to hear your opinions! :)_


	10. Chapter 10: PYT

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own TVD or Glee... blah blah blah! You know what goes here! Sadly I don't own anything because if I would Elena and Finn wouldn't exist!_

_A/N: Hey Guys! I know it's been a while since I posted last chapter and I'm sorry it took me so long, I've been really busy with the university, lots of classes and gigantic homework! :/ I wanted to update earlier but then my laptop died and I lost everything! Luckily now my laptop is fixed and I can post again so read this new chapter and enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10: P.Y.T (Pretty Young Thing)<strong>

"Um… at school and then Damon took me to have lunch" Rachel said

"Don't lie to me, Rachel" Shelby was clearly angry and now Rachel was scared "You didn't go to school today and you missed all the afternoon classes yesterday"

"Mom… I can explain" Rachel said but she had no idea what to tell her, she couldn't tell her the truth because she would freak out and send her back to Lima and she didn't wanted that, she couldn't go back, she loved Mystic Falls and there was no way she would get out of here.

"Explain then…" Shelby said "I know from your dads that you've always been an example student, you always had the best grades and the perfect attendance, what happened to you? What changed?"

"It's my fault" Damon said talking for the first time since they arrived.

"Your fault?" Shelby asked

"Yeah, I convinced her to ditch the classes" Damon said

"No matter what you did, she shouldn't have missed school" Shelby said, she raised her voice but she wasn't yelling yet. "You are grounded"

"But mom…" Rachel tried to protest but Shelby silenced her

"But nothing, you are grounded" she said and then looked at Damon "And you get out of my house, you're a bad influence for my daughter"

"Mom, that's not fair. Don't blame him"

"To your room" Shelby commanded pointing to the stairs and then looked back to Damon "And you out" she pointed to the door.

"Okay, okay I'm leaving" Damon said trying to calm her down "Bye Rach" he said, he kissed her forehead and walked out of the house.

Rachel glared at her mom and stormed out to her room. She entered to her room and jumped and gasped when she saw Damon lying in her bed.

"Damon, how did you got in?"

"The window, being a vampire has its advantages" he smirked

"I'm glad you are here" she said locking the door of her room before lying next to him.

"I wouldn't leave you here dying of boredom because of me"

"It's not your fault, I was the one who decided not to go to school" Rachel said "By the way sorry for the way my mom treated you"

"Actually your mom is right, I'm a bad influence for you" Damon smirked "I'm a bad boy remember?"

"Yeah but I like my bad boy" she kissed him

"I'm glad to hear that" he said when they pulled apart. "Now can you tell me what was bothering you when we were in the grill?"

"It was nothing" Rachel said

"It didn't look like nothing" Damon said "And even if it was nothing I want to know it"

"It's was just something Elena said when we were in the bathroom"

"What did she said?"

"She told me that she was happy that you finally were over Katherine" Rachel said looking at her hands, she didn't want to face him because she was scared that he still fell something for Katherine… or Elena for that matter, she didn't want to lose him.

"Did she say something else?" Damon asked. He didn't like the sound of that, he used the Katherine strategy to try to make Stefan and Elena break up when he came back to Mystic Falls so he obviously knew Elena's purpose when she said that to Rachel.

"Not much, just that you were obsessed with her for one hundred and forty five years" Rachel said "Is it true?"

"Yes but I can explain…"

"I just need to know one thing"

"Whatever you want"

"Are you over Katherine?" She asked and this time she looked at him, eyes locked as she said "Are you completely over her?"

"Yes" he said and in that moment he realized that it was true "Katherine is part of my past, you are my present and my future" she nodded and kissed him. "Do you want to know about my history with Katherine and why I expend the last 145 years obsessing over her? I would love to tell you everything about it because I don't want it to come between us"

"Okay, I would like to know and if you want I'll tell you my ex's stories"

"Deal" he smiled and kissed her cheek.

Damon started with his story with Katherine, how he felt in love with her but she was playing with him and Stefan, compelling them to not tell the other that they had expend the night with Katherine, he told her how much he hated Stefan when his father found out that Katherine was a vampire because of him and how his relationship with his brother was completely destroyed after Katherine was taken to the church to die or that what she made them think and how they died trying to save her and turned into vampires.

"So she was with you and Stefan at the same time?" she asked and Damon just nodded "What a bitch!"

"Yeah, she's a bitch but she doesn't matter anymore"

"But why were you obsessed with her for 145 years?"

"Because I thought she was in the tomb like the rest of the vampires, so I expend most of those years investigating how to get her out of there and when I finally could I discovered she was not there, she never was" Damon hissed "All those years she was free travelling all over the world keeping an eye in my brother and she knew I was desperate to get her out of there and she did not gave a single fuck, she didn't care about me, she never did, it was Stefan, always Stefan"

"I'm so sorry" Rachel said "You didn't deserve that but you can't blame Stefan for that, it wasn't his fault, he was used too"

"I know that now but I can't help it, I have hated him for all those years that I don't know how to not hate him"

"Then I'll help you to learn how" Rachel said "He's a great guy and after all the things you did to him, he still loves you and cares about you"

"Yeah, I know that" he said "Now it's your turn, any heart breaks or ex's stories?"

"I have lots of them"

"With Finn?" he asked

"Yeah a few but he wasn't the one who broke my heart in little pieces"

"Then who was?" he asked

"His name is Jesse, he studied in Carmel school and he was the leader singer of Vocal Adrenaline, he was basically on the rival team but even though the rest of the team warned me and said he was just using me I didn't believed them or cared about it because he was sweet and funny and had the same goals as me and he was the only one who really understood me" Rachel sighed "I felt in love with him and I thought he was in love with me too, I loved him with all my heart and even though we had our little fights like every other couple, I was still blinded by love but he broke my heart, he was using me to spy on us and broke my heart days before the competition and I was so depressed that it affected the team and we lost regional's, it took me months to get over him"

"How did he break your heart? What did he do?"

"He did two things, first he went with the whole team of Vocal Adrenaline to the school and in front of everyone he said that he was sorry but we were in different teams, it just couldn't be. I was sad and angry but a part of me still hoped him to show up and tell me he loved me and then one day he called me and said he was in the parking lot to go meet him. I was so happy and excited and thought he wanted to apologize but then his teammates appeared and egged me and he did too. He said he loved me before he cracked an egg in my head and left me devastated and with nightmares about the chicken's mom coming to torture me for their deaths"

"How did you get over him?"

"It was really tough for me, but I had Finn, days after Jesse and I broke up he told me he loved me and we started dating, I think he was what he needed to forget Jesse"

"He was your rebound guy"

"Yeah, you could say so"

"I'm sorry that asshole broke your heart" Damon said "I promise I'll never do that"

"Thank you" she said and leaned to kiss him.

"So what are we going to do?" Damon asked "You're grounded so now we're stuck in your room"

"I know but you can leave whenever you want" she said "You don't have to stay just because of me"

"I'm not going anywhere without you" he kissed her temple.

"How can Caroline and Bonnie ditch school without their parents knowing?" Rachel asked "I just ditch it once and I'm grounded for life"

"Blondie and witchy never got caught because their parents don't pay attention to them. Their parent's only focus on work and not on their daughters, you're lucky your mom loves you so much" Damon said "And you're not grounded for life, I'm sure you will be free by tomorrow"

"I know what you are thinking Damon and the answer is no" Rachel said "I'm not going to let you compel my mom so I won't be grounded anymore"

"Just a suggestion" he said and she glared at him "Okay, okay I won't do it"

"Have you talked to Stefan, Caroline or Bonnie?" Rachel asked

"No, but we can call them now if you want" Damon said "Know what they found out"

"Sure, call them" she smiled and Damon took his phone out of his pocket and called Stefan.

"Baby bro, what's up? Did you find anything?" Damon asked

"Not much, all we have is just more information of what we already know" Stefan said, "We're taking the books to the house so Rachel would read them, are you there?"

"No, we are at Rachel's house"

"Then go to the boarding house and we'll meet you there"

"We can't"

"Why?"

"Rachel's mom found out she ditched yesterday's and today's classes" Damon said "Rachel's grounded"

"You're a bad influence Damon"

"Tell me something I don't know"

"Anyway… I'm sorry to hear you're grounded Rach but what are we going to do now?"

"I have no idea"

"I can sneak out?" Rachel said "After dinner I tell my mom, I'll study and go to sleep and then we sneak out through the window"

"That's a great idea" Damon said kissing her cheek "Okay, we'll be at the boarding house around eight"

"Okay, we'll wait for you" Stefan said and hung up.

"I think we'll have dinner in about an hour so after dinner I play the angry daughter, tell her I'm going to be in my room studying and then go to sleep and lock in my room" Rachel said "We'll leave soon after that"

"Wow, you've thought about it" Damon smirked "Have you done this before?"

"Nope but I thought about it a few times" she smiled

"My girl is a rebel" he smirked and leaned until his lips were brushing hers "I like it" he muttered against her lips and kissed her.

Rachel did as planned, she went to have dinner with her mom and played the angry daughter, she didn't talked to her mom and her mom didn't talk to her because she was still mad so the dinner was quite but fast.

"I'll be in my room, I've to study and then I'll go to sleep" Rachel said "Goodnight" and ran up upstairs to her room.

"Did she buy the whole act?" Damon asked

"Yeah, I think so"

"Let's just wait a few more minute and we can go" They waited for half an hour waiting for Shelby to go to her bedroom too before they could sneak out. "How do we get out of here?"

"Through the window, I take you in my arms and jump" Damon said and saw her scared expression "Calm down, it's easy and I'll take care of you"

"Okay, but if I fall and survive, I'll kill you" she said

"Nothing will happen" he said taking her in his arms and said "Put your arms around my neck, you can close your eyes if you want" he smirked before jumping through the window

"That was pretty cool" Rachel smiled as Damon put her back in the floor when they were finally out of her house.

"Yeah, that's why you wanted to scream at the top of your lungs" He smirked "You were scared admit it"

"I wasn't" she said stubbornly

"You were"

"Seriously, are we going to continue this childish fight here or are we going to go to the boarding hour?"

"Okay, let's go" Damon said "But you were scared" he smirked and Rachel slapped him playfully on the arm "Ouch" he acted like it actually hurt but Rachel just laughed.

"I can't believe I'm doing this" Rachel said "I think my mom is right, you are a bad influence"

"Yeah, she's right" they laughed.

* * *

><p>"So what's going on?" Damon asked when they arrived to the boarding house.<p>

"Not much, all we found is history about the fairies" Stefan said "Apparently the fairy gene only appears every three or four generations"

"So that means my great grandparents of grandparents were fairies?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, do you know them?" Damon asked "Do you know anything about them?"

"No, I don't know anything about my great grandparents, my dad's have never talked about then but I know my grandparents are dead"

"That means your grandparents were not fairies but I think you should try to get information about your great grandparents, maybe they're fairies and are still alive" Stefan said "They could help you with all of this"

"Okay, I'll try to ask my mom to see what she knows and get information" Rachel said and they nodded.

"So you are a fairy" Rose said as she walked through the door. Damon and Stefan shared a look "I knew you were something else but I didn't knew what"

"Yeah, she's a fairy and if anyone else finds out about her, we'll hunt you down" Damon warned her.

"I'm not going to say anything" Rose said "And if I did, do you seriously think you are a match for me? I'm more than five hundred years old"

"Yeah, but we are three vampires and a witch" Caroline said and everyone nodded. "We can take you"

"Calm down, my lips are sealed" Rose said "I'm going to my room, bye"

"We have to keep an eye on her" Damon said in a really low voice so just they could listen but not Rose. Everyone nodded and stayed quiet until Rachel's phone rang.

"Oh shit, it's my dad" she said before answering. "Hi daddy"

"Rachel Barbra Berry, what is going on with you?" Leroy asked "Shelby called us and told us that now you are ditching school?"

"What happened to our responsible Rachel?" Hiram asked

"Dad, daddy, I'm so sorry" Rachel said "I can explain"

"And why don't you open the door to Shelby, she have been knocking at your door for half an hour and told us you don't open or say anything" Hiram said

"What's with this rebel teenager act?" Leroy asked "I think that town is changing you, if you keep acting like this we'll bring you back to Lima"

"NO!" Rachel practically yelled "Please daddy, no. I promise I won't ditch classes ever again and I'll do everything you want but please I don't want to go back to Lima" she pleaded and Damon clenched his teeth, all of this was his fault and he knew it, he couldn't let Rachel's parents take her back to Lima and to that horrible school.

"If you keep acting like this, you are coming back, okay?" Hiram said

"Okay, dad, I'm sorry" Rachel said "I'll change, I promise"

"I hope you do" Leroy said "And you're grounded for the rest of the week"

"Okay"

"We'll call you tomorrow" Hiram said "Good night"

"Sleep well" Leroy said

"Good night dad, daddy" Rachel said and hung up. Then she looked to Damon and said "I think I should go back home"

"Okay, let's go" He said and nodded, Rachel said bye to everyone and they walked out of the house. "I'm sorry, this is my fault" Damon said

"It isn't, I shouldn't have done it so don't blame yourself"

"They're planning to take you back to Lima, I can't let that happen"

"They won't take me back because I'm not going to give them a reason to do it" Rachel said "I'll be the example daughter again"

"Then I'll help you do that" he smiled.

* * *

><p>The next days passed by really slow for Rachel, her mom insisted to take her to school and then take her back home so the only times she talked to Caroline, Bonnie or Stefan were in classes. Damon went to her house at night and sneaked in through the window but one day he had some things to do and couldn't go to visit her. She hated this, because she felt like a prisoner, she knew she made a mistake but she didn't need to be treated like a little kid whose mom take her to school and pick her up, it was annoying and boring.<p>

It was Thursday and Rachel was alone at school, Caroline and Stefan didn't went to classes and Bonnie was with Elena all the time so Rachel have been alone all day, she talked to Tyler once but after that she was completely alone, it was lunch break and she was walking out of school to sit outside and kill time when she saw Damon standing in front of his car in the parking lot looking gorgeous as always.

"Hi" she said and kissed him on the lips "What are you doing here?"

"Well I knew Caroline and Stefan didn't come to school and thought you would be dying of boredom so I came by to see you"

"Thank you, I was really dying of boredom" Rachel smiled

"Well come with me" Damon said

"Where are we going?"

"That's a surprise" he smirked

"You know I can't miss classes"

"You won't, we will be back for the next period"

"Okay" she said and they started walking through the woods, ten minutes later they arrived at a lake where Rachel saw a blanket and a basket next to it. "We are having a picnic?"

"Yes, do you like it or it's too corny?" Damon asked

"I love it, Thank you" she kissed him.

"I'm glad you like it"

"I can't believe you did all of this for me"

"You're my girlfriend and I like to do things for you" he smiled "Just don't tell anyone it'll kill my bad boy appearance" he winked at her.

"Don't worry, your secret it's safe with me" she laughed.

They sat in the blanket and Damon took two sandwiches out of the basket, they were vegan of course and two sodas.

"Did you make these?" Rachel asked after she ate the last bite of the sandwich

"Yeah, was it good?" Damon shrugged "I'm a little out of practice"

"It was delicious" she smiled

"I guess I'm not that bad" he said eating the last bite of his sandwich.

"And the humble vampire talked" Rachel murmured and Damon smirked "Do you know how to cook anything else?"

"Yeah, mostly Italian food" Damon said "My mom taught me some things when I was little but I actually learned all with the years"

"Oh okay, so how was your mother?"

"She was beautiful and a great mom, she was sweet and loving" Damon said looking at the lake, remembering his mom "My dad always said I looked a lot like her, I was a momma's boy until she died"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay, I already got over it but sometimes it still hurts" Damon half smiled "It was really hard for me because I was about eight years old when she died, I used to be with her all the time so it affected me more than Stefan, he was four years old so he doesn't remember much" he said sadly and Rachel moved to his side and hugged him, he hugged her back and kissed her hair. "Anyway… are you still hungry? Do you want desert?" he asked trying to change the subject and lighten the mood.

"Sure, what do you have?" Rachel asked and he took a piece of chocolate cake and two spoons. "Did you cook this too?"

"Yeah, with a little help but I did, everything is vegan friendly" he smiled and they ate the chocolate cake.

"Oh my god, I'm late for my class" Rachel said

"Why don't you miss it and if your mom finds out you tell her you didn't feel good so you skipped it?"

"I don't know… that's what got me in trouble" Rachel said "I think we should go"

"But we're having such a good time" Damon pouted jokingly

"Okay but just this period, I'm going to the next one" Rachel said and Damon nodded and kissed her hair. They just stayed there talking about everything and anything but having a great time after all. "It's time to go" Rachel said looking at her clock.

"Okay, let's go" Damon said standing up and helping Rachel to stand up.

"Thank you" Rachel said

"It was nothing"

"No, Thank you" Rachel said "For everything, for the picnic, the food, the amazing conversation, your company, everything" she stood on her tip toes and pressed her lips with his lightly, she tried to pull back but Damon pulled her close again and kissed her passionately until Rachel pulled apart again to try to catch her breath. "I love you" Rachel said breathlessly and Damon kissed her again, she knew maybe it was a little too soon but it was true, she loved Damon Salvatore.

"mmm… Let's go" Damon said when they pulled apart; he took her hand, intertwined their fingers and started to walk back to school. He was just so shocked about what he just heard that he didn't realized that he didn't said it back. "Have fun at class" he smirked "I'll see you later at your house" he kissed her cheek and Rachel walked to her next class.

He watched her walk into Mystic Falls High and realized one thing, he didn't said "I love you" to Rachel, what the hell was wrong with him, he was too shocked that he didn't even realized it and now she was probably thinking he didn't feel the same. "Ugh _what's wrong with me?"_ He asked to himself "_I love Rachel, I really do but what I didn't say it back? I haven't felt like this with anyone before, not even with Katherine, this is way better than whatever I had with Katherine so why I didn't say it? I need to let her know I feel the same as soon as I can because I'm completely and crazily in love with her and she needs to know it"_

Rachel was in her way to her French class when she saw Caroline in her locker, talking to Bonnie. "Hi Girls"

"Rach!" Bonnie said "Where have you been? You missed our science class; Caroline had to compel the teacher so he wouldn't tell your mom you weren't in his class"

"I'm sorry, I went to have lunch with Damon and we forgot about school"

"Where did you have lunch?" Caroline asked "I was at the grill and you were not there"

"Damon surprised me with a picnic" Rachel smiled "It was so romantic, but don't tell anyone, it'll hurt his bad boy image" she laughed

"Wow, Damon did that?" Bonnie asked "I never thought he had a romantic bone in his body"

"Ha ha yeah, but if he did something so sweet for you why you don't look happy?" Caroline asked "Normally you've a smile from ear to ear after you see him but now you look kind of worried"

"I don't know… It's just that…" Rachel wasn't sure what to say

"What happened, Rach?" Caroline asked concerned

"It's just that Damon did all of that for me and we were having a good time but when we had to come back I told Damon I loved him and he just kissed me but he had such a shocked look in his face" Rachel said "I think I screwed everything because maybe I said it too soon, what if he doesn't feel the same and I just scared him?"

"I don't think you scared him" Caroline said "He's nuts about you Rach, and maybe you took him by surprise and that's why he didn't said it back"

"Yeah, He's in love with you, Rach" Bonnie said "I've never seen Damon being so happy; I didn't know he could actually smile"

"Yeah, he's even nice with us" Caroline said "That's weird but he's acting like that because he finally found love"

"Do you really think that or you are just saying it because you are my friends and just want me to feel better" Rachel said

"It's the truth, Rach" Bonnie said

"I think he was really surprised because you are the first girl that Damon is in love with and has not chosen Stefan over him"

"You're talking about Katherine?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, he was in love with her and Katherine told him she always loved Stefan" Caroline said "So now that you told Damon you love him he couldn't believe what he heard but I bet that sooner than later he'll tell you he loves you too"

"Yeah" Bonnie said

"Thank you girls" Rachel hugged Bonnie and Caroline and smiled. "You always know how to make me smile"

"That's why we are your best friends, right?" Caroline smiled

"Yes, you're my best friends and I love you" Rachel said

"Let's go to French, we are going to be late" Bonnie said and the girls nodded and followed her.

The rest of the classes passed by quickly for Rachel, she tried to pay attention in class but most of the time she was texting or talking to Caroline and Bonnie. The classes were over and Caroline, Bonnie and Rachel were talking in front of Rachel's locker while she picked some things when they saw Elena and Matt pass by holding hands.

"Are… Are they… dating?" Caroline asked

"I think so" Rachel said

"Since when?" Bonnie asked

"I don't know but I saw them at the grill a few days ago" Rachel said

"Oh really?" Caroline asked "She's dating my ex boyfriend and she called me a few days ago to say I was a traitor for dating Stefan?"

"She did what?" Bonnie asked

"Wow, really?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, she called me a few days ago and said…" Caroline started to remember that day.

_Caroline was in her bedroom getting ready to go to see Stefan at the boarding house, it was date night and they decided to stay in the house and watch a movie. Caroline had to be there in less than an hour and she was still trying to pick her outfit when her phone rang. She took it from her bedside table and saw it was Elena, she didn't knew what to do, she and Elena still haven't talk and try to be friends again but Elena have called her a few time and she have ignored her and she thought it was time to give her a chance so she answered it._

"_Elena…" Caroline said "What's up?"_

"_What's up, I should be the one asking that don't you think?"_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_You make the entire act that you're mad at me and we are not friends anymore and then you go and kiss my boyfriend" Elena was yelling "What is wrong with you? Where is the girl code?"_

"_Elena, Calm down" Caroline said and tried to warn her "Calm down before you say something you'll regret"_

"_Calm down? You fucking bitch! You are screwing my boyfriend!" Elena yelled again. "The only thing I regret is being your friend for so many years, I had to stand all your stupid and shallow conversations just because we knew each other since we were kids but I'm done, I'm done with you stupid bitch"_

"_You're done with me? You had to stand me all these years?" Caroline screamed at her "Oh god, I'm the one who's done with you, you selfish bitch" Caroline couldn't believe everything Elena just said this was not the Elena she knew "I had to stand being second to you the perfect Elena Gilbert, I had to stand listening to all your boyfriends conversation!"_

"_Now you're trying to blame me?" Elena said "You treacherous bitch! You stole my boyfriend!"_

"_He's not your boyfriend Elena, you broke up with him months ago" Caroline said _

"_That doesn't matter because he still loves me but you had to get between us because you never accepted that everyone preferred me" Elena said "You've always being jealous of me"_

"_Yeah, I was jealous because I couldn't get how everyone choose you when you were a selfish and self centered bitch"_

"_Look who's talking!" Elena said "You want to know why no one wanted to be with you? It's because they couldn't stand how shallow you are"_

"_I'm sick of you! I'm sick of you thinking the world spins around you" Caroline said "Breaking News Elena, You're not the center of the world and not everyone wants to be like you! Get over yourself!"_

"_You want to be like me, you always have" Elena said_

"_I'm done with this conversation, I'm done with you. Don't ever call me or talk to me again" Caroline said "I want nothing to do with you, we're not friends anymore and we won't ever be again" Caroline yelled at Elena and hung up. She sat in her bed and tears were falling through her cheeks. She couldn't believe what just happened, Elena have been her friend all her life and now she was a completely different person, all the things Elena said about her, hurt her more than they should because she never thought Elena could be so hurtful. Caroline knew she also said some hurtful things but she couldn't take it any longer, she have been dealing with being Elena's second all her life and she couldn't take it anymore and now that a guy had finally chose her she couldn't let Elena get in between that._

Caroline finished telling Rachel and Bonnie about that day, she felt a tear in her cheek and she wiped it away quickly, Rachel and Bonnie had a shocked look in their faces, both didn't knew what to do or say.

"I'm sorry she said all those things" Rachel said "You're not shallow or stupid or any of those things Elena said. You're sweet, funny, a great friend and a badass vampire" Rachel whispered that last part so just Caroline and Bonnie would hear.

"Yeah Care, You're an amazing friend, a great person and I couldn't have asked for a better friend" Bonnie said "I've no idea what has gotten into Elena but you're not what she said"

"Thank you girls" she half smiled

"Does Stefan know about this?" Rachel asked

"No, I never told him because I didn't want more trouble" Caroline said "Please don't tell anyone, especially not Stefan or Damon" She said the last part looking at Rachel.

"I promise I won't tell anything to Damon" Rachel said and Caroline nodded. "Hey can you give me a ride? My mom haves a late meeting today and she can take me home" she asked Caroline

"Sure, let's go"

"I really need a car" Rachel said and they laughed. They were in their way to Caroline's car when they saw a black Lamborghini Murciélago park in front of the school and a lot of students gathered around it completely surprised to see such an expensive and beautiful car in a town like Mystic Falls, everyone waited to see who was the driver when the door opened and Damon got out of the car.

* * *

><p><em>Review please, tell me what you think about this chapter. You know I love reading your reviews and they encourage me to write faster so... REVIEW! :) <em>


	11. Chapter 11: Hello, I Love You

_Hey guys! New chapter is here! I was going to wait a few more days to post it but after the emmys and the photos of Lea Michele and Ian Somerhalder I just had to do it! Did you watch The Emmys? Do you like how Lea and Ian look together? I loved those few minutes they were on the stage! I ship Lian/Lean/Somerchele or whatever you wanna call them! I ship them so much so I had to post this! Salvaberry/Lean exist! :D Anyway... enough with my fangirl babbling and just read this chapter! Enjoy! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11:<strong>

"Damon?" Rachel, Caroline and Bonnie said at the same time.

"Hi girls, hi baby" Damon said pulling Rachel close and kissing her lightly.

"What's up with the expensive car?" Caroline asked

"I bought it a few months ago and it just arrived" Damon said "Do you like it?" he asked Rachel

"It's amazing, you must have paid a fortune" Rachel said

"Yeah, but the money doesn't matter" Damon said "I've had many years to save it so now it's time to spent it"

"What are you doing here?" Rachel asked

"I've a surprise for you" he smiled "Let's go?"

"Okay, but we have to get back before my mom goes home" Rachel said and he nodded "Bye girls" she said and they walked to Damon's car. He opened the passenger door for her and closed it behind her and then walked by to the drivers sit and started the car.

"Where are we going?" Rachel asked

"It's a surprise" he smiled

"Can you give me a hint?"

"Nope" he smiled and Rachel pouted. "Have I ever told you how cute you look when you pout?"

"I'm not pouting" she said crossing her arms in her chest.

"Yes, you are and you're acting like a little kid" he smiled and she glared at him "You look cute" He drove for fifteen more minutes until Damon pulled into the entrance to the woods.

"Um… what are we doing here…?" Rachel asked getting out of the car. They were in the middle of the woods and she had no idea what they were doing there.

"It's not here, we have to walk a little" Damon said, they walked for a few minutes until Damon said "Here" Rachel looked around, they were in a clearing, there were flowers everywhere, it had a small river that flows into a big lake and the sun illuminated it beautifully. This was the most stunning view she's ever seen.

"Wow, this is beautiful, Damon" Rachel said "Where are we?"

"This is my favorite place in Mystic Falls, I always come here when I need to think or have a time for myself" Damon said "No one else know about it, it's my little secret place and I wanted to share it with you"

"Your secret place is safe with me" Rachel smiled "Thank you for sharing it with me"

"You're very welcome but that's not why I brought you here"

"Then why are we here?"

"Well because today after we had our picnic you said something to me and I didn't say anything…"

"It's okay" Rachel cut him "It's okay if you're not ready, I totally understand"

"I don't want you to understand anything because I'm ready" Damon said, he put his hand on her shoulder making Rachel face him. "I love you Rachel and I'm so sorry for being a total idiot and not telling you earlier." He said and noticed Rachel's eyes were filling with tears. "I love you so much, Rach. Can you please forgive me for being an idiot?" Rachel nodded and pressed her lips with his, he kissed her back and this kiss was different than all the others, it was sweet, gentle and loving, it was like they were trying to show how much they loved the other.

"I love you too" Rachel said when they pulled apart.

"I love you more" he smiled and hugged her. "One more thing, I've something for you"

"What?" she asked as he pulled a rectangle box from his pocket and gave it to her.

"Open it, I hope you like it" Damon smiled.

Rachel took the box and slowly opened it and revealed a necklace with a small heart shaped diamond; it was small and simple but really beautiful.

"Oh my god, Damon" Rachel squealed "It's beautiful but I can't accept it, it must have cost a fortune"

"It's for you"

"But…"

"No buts, I won't accept no for an answer"

"Thank you, thank you, thank you" she whispered in his ear as she hugged him tightly.

"Let me help you" Damon said taking the necklace from the box, he helped Rachel to put the necklace and she couldn't stop smiling. "I want you to use this necklace all the time as representing that you'll always have my heart" he kissed her again and Rachel smiled at him when they pulled apart. "I think I should take you home before your mom arrives or you'll get in trouble again"

"Okay, let's go" She said kissing him one more time before they went back to the car.

* * *

><p>Rachel and Damon were in Rachel's bedroom watching a movie, Shelby wasn't at home because she went to Jenna's house to have dinner and she wasn't back yet. Rachel and Damon had to house for themselves to do whatever they wanted but they preferred to stay in her room so if Shelby came back earlier she wouldn't see Damon and Rachel wouldn't get in anymore trouble.<p>

"Your punishment ends tomorrow" Damon said "What do you want to do to celebrate?"

"I don't know, I didn't really felt like a was grounded or that I was being punished for something because you were with me all the time" Rachel said "Thank you by the way"

"My pleasure, I don't mind staying all the day in this room as long as you are with me" Damon said and Rachel smiled "But tomorrow you can finally get out of here so what do you want to do?"

"What do you have in mind?"

"What do you think about having a real date?"

"A real date?"

"Yeah, we have been together for a few weeks now and we haven't go on a date yet" Damon said "So tomorrow night I'm going to take you on a date"

"Where are we going? What are we going to do?" Rachel asked excitedly

"That's a surprise" Damon smirked "Be ready tomorrow at 8pm to have the best date ever. Just you and me"

"Just you and me? I would love that" Rachel smiled "I can't wait, but can you give me a hint of what should I wear?"

"That doesn't matter, you can wear whatever you want" Damon said "You look beautiful in everything you wear"

"That's not true" Rachel said looking down "You're just saying that to make me feel good"

"It's completely true" Damon said tilting her chin so she would look right into his gorgeous blue eyes "You are absolutely beautiful and I'm not just saying that, I wouldn't tell you that if it wasn't completely true, I might be a lot of things but I'm not a liar" He said looking straight into her beautiful chocolate eyes that captivated him with just a single look when they first met. Rachel smiled at him and blushed at little but then yawned "It's late, you should sleep"

"Will you stay with me?" Rachel asked

"Sure" he said putting his arms around her as she laid her heard in his chest.

"Good night Damon" Rachel said "I love you"

"Good night, Rach. Sleep well" Damon kissed her forehead and whispered "I love you more" Rachel smiled and fell asleep with a smiled on her face. Damon just stayed there admiring her beauty, he loved to watch Rachel sleep because she looked so beautiful and peaceful, and she looked like an angel, his angel.

* * *

><p>The next morning Rachel woke up and Damon wasn't there, he was already gone, she knew he did it so she wouldn't get in trouble, she wasn't sure at what time he left but she knew he stayed all the night because she woke up a few time during the night and he was still there, she loved having Damon lying next to her, with his arms around her pulling her close, making her feels safe, like if nothing could ever happen to her because he was there, she liked that feeling and she also liked how her body felt against his, they fit so well, it was like they were made to complement the other.<p>

She looked at the clock in her bedside and got out of the bed quickly; if she didn't get ready quickly she would be late for school. Twenty minutes later Rachel had already take a shower and chose her outfit, today she decided to wear jeans so she chose a new pair of black skinny jeans that fit her perfectly and matched it with a black and white tank top, a short black jacket and pair of black high heels, today she was mostly wearing black except for the tank top and that instantly reminded her of Damon who always wore black jeans, black teacher and his signature leather jacket that make him look like a sexy bad boy, and just the thought of Damon made her smile instantly. She applied her make-up, brushed her hair and after a last glance at the mirror and she went downstairs.

"Good morning sweetie" Shelby said

"Morning mom" Rachel smiled

"I'm guessing that the big smile on your face is because your punishment is over and you're free to hang out with your friends"

"Yeah, in part it has to do with it"

"In part? What else is making you smile?"

"Well today I'm going on a date"

"With who?"

"With Damon, my boyfriend"

"I don't like him, he's older and a bad influence" Shelby said

"Mom, just because you got mad at me you can't instantly dislike him" Rachel said "You loved him when you first met him; you need to get to know him better"

"I'll try my best" Shelby said "Why don't you invite him one day to have dinner with us"

"Okay, I'll talk to him and then tell you when" Rachel said

"I've to go, do you need a ride?"

"No thanks, Caroline is going to be here soon, she's going to take me to school"

"Okay, see you later" Shelby kissed Rachel's cheek and walked out of the house. Rachel waited five more minutes and then heard a knock on the door.

"Damon? What are you doing here?" Rachel asked when she opened the door.

"I'm taking you to school" He smiled

"But Caroline is going to pick me up soon"

"No, she won't, I already called her and told her to no bother"

"Okay" she smiled and leaned to kiss him "Let's go"

"How did you sleep?" Damon asked

"I slept pretty well"

"I bet you did" he smirked

"What do you mean?"

"Did you know you talk in your sleep?"

"No! Did I say something?"

"You were saying my name for a few times and made some noises" he smirked "I think you really liked what you were dreaming"

"What noises?" she asked getting worried

"Just a few whimpers and moans" he smirked and noticed she was blushing "Don't worry, it was really sexy, so what were you dreaming?"

"I was dreaming with you" Rachel said

"What was the dream about?"

"I'm not going to say that" She said as he stopped in front of the school "Thanks for the ride, see you tonight"

"You're welcome" he leaned and kissed her gently "Prepare yourself for the most amazing date ever"

"Okay" she smiled and got out of the car. She saw Caroline and Bonnie near the door of the school talking so she approached them. "Hi girls"

"Hi Rach" they said at the same time.

"Beautiful necklace" Caroline said noticing the silver chain around her neck with a heart shaped diamond.

"Thank you, Damon gave it to me yesterday after he told me he loves me" Rachel smiled.

"Who would have thought Damon was the romantic type of guy" Bonnie said

"I know, right" Caroline said "Well he's in love, love changes people"

"Girls, do you have something to do after school?"

"No, why?" Caroline asked

"I'm going on a date with Damon tonight and I've nothing to wear" Rachel said "I need a shopping trip"

"I'm all in for shopping trips" Caroline said excitedly

"Me too, we'll help you find the perfect date outfit" Bonnie said

"Where is he taking you?" Caroline asked

"I don't know, he said it's a surprise"

"That will make our search harder but we'll find something appropriate" Caroline smiled

"Okay, thanks girls" Rachel smiled "Now let's go to class or we'll be late"

* * *

><p>As soon as the classes ended the three girls got in Caroline's car and went to the mall to find the perfect outfit for Rachel's date, they didn't knew where Damon's was going to take her but they decided a dress was the best option because a dress was classy enough to go to an expensive restaurant but at the same time it was casual enough to go to dance to a disco. Two hours later the girls had found the perfect dress and were in Rachel's house helping her to get ready.<p>

"Damon will die when he sees you" Bonnie said when Rachel was ready.

"Yeah, he won't be able to get his eyes and hands off of you" Caroline winked

"Thanks girls" Rachel smiled "I really appreciate all the help"

"No problem" Caroline smiled "Well I've to go, I've a date night with Stefan"

"You two have dates and I'm staying at home" Bonnie complained "I really need to find a boyfriend"

"Don't worry, we'll help you" Caroline said

"No Caroline, I prefer if you don't" Bonnie said and Rachel laughed

"Why? It'll be fun, we'll find you the best boyfriend" Rachel said

"Well besides Damon and Stefan of course" Caroline said and Rachel nodded. "Anyway, let's go, I'll leave you at your house and then go to Stefan's"

"Okay" Bonnie said and turned to Rachel "Good luck, I hope you have fun in your date" she hugged Rachel.

"Knock him dead, Rach" Caroline said and hugged her too before they left. Rachel looked at herself in the mirror one more time and checked everything, hair, makeup, dress, shoes, she smiled when she was sure everything was perfect and then heard a knock on the door. She ran downstairs and opened the door expecting to impress Damon with her strapless light blue mini dress that was the exact same color of Damon's eyes but she was the one impressed he wasn't wearing his usual jeans, t-shirt and leather jacket tonight he was wearing a black shirt and dress pants that fit him in all the right places perfectly. Rachel smiled at him, thanking god that she wasn't overdressed.

"You look beautiful" Damon said looking her from head to toe.

"Thank you, you look great too" Rachel smiled and he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her close and kissing her softly before pulling apart and leading her to his new car. He opened the door for her and closed it behind her after she got in, then got into the driver sit. "So are you finally going to tell me where are we going?"

"No" he smiled "So how was your day?"

"It was okay, well school was boring as always and then I went shopping with Caroline and Bonnie"

"Yeah, I heard about that" Damon said

"You did?"

"Yes, I heard Stefan and Caroline talking over the phone" Damon said "Anyway what did you bought?"

"Nothing important" Rachel blushed; she didn't want him to know that how anxious and excited she was for this date, at least not yet. An hour later Damon pulled the car into the entrance of an elegant restaurant, Rachel thought that looked more like a mansion than a restaurant, she was really impressed, Damon got out of the car and opened the door for her. She took his hand and got out of the car; Damon gave the car key to a valet parking and then led her inside the restaurant.

"Wow" Rachel whispered as she looked around, the restaurant was big and really elegant; she knew it would be really expensive.

"Just the best for you" Damon said "You just have a good time and let me worry about everything else, okay?" she nodded and he kissed her cheek.

"How can I help you?" A girl behind a podium asked.

"Yes, I have a reservation" Damon said

"What's your name sir?"

"It's under Mr. Damon Salvatore"

"Oh yeah, table for two" The girl said "We were waiting for you, Mr. Salvatore, right this way" she smiled and led them through the restaurant into a private area. "The waiter will come with your menus in a few minutes" she said before leaving them. Damon pulled the chair for Rachel before sitting down in front of her.

"Thank you Mr. Salvatore" Rachel said and smirked as the waiter headed towards them.

"Good night, my name is Daniel and I'll be your waiter tonight" the guy said and smiled to Rachel "Here are your menus; I'll be right over when you are ready to order. Do you want to order any drinks first?" he never stopped looking at Rachel and Damon was glaring at him.

"I want a martini, what about you honey?" Damon asked covering Rachel's hand with his.

"I think I want a martini too" Rachel smiled

"Two martinis" Damon said to the waiter. It wasn't his usual drink but he didn't want to get drunk tonight so he just asked for something light.

"Okay, I'll be right back with your drinks" he smiled at Rachel one more time and left, Damon rolled his eyes and huffed.

"What?" Rachel asked

"Didn't you notice the waiter flirting with you?" he asked

"What? He wasn't" Rachel said

"He was, he didn't even cared you were here with someone else" Damon said "Are you saying you didn't notice?"

"No… Damon, are you jealous?" Rachel smirked

"No" Damon said

"Oh my god, you are jealous" she squealed "I can't believe it" she said and Damon rolled his eyes "I didn't notice he was flirting with me because I only have eyes for you" she said and Damon smiled and leaned to give her a kiss, it was a sweet, gentle and really loving kiss and they finally pulled apart when they heard someone clearing his throat. The waiter served them their drinks, when the waiter asked for their orders Damon just told him the chef already knew, he nodded and left quickly. Rachel laughed silently at the scared look the waiter had because Damon wouldn't stop glaring at him.

"There wasn't a single vegan thing in that menu" Rachel said after the waiter left "This is not a vegan restaurant"

"No, it isn't but I'm an especial guess so they'll cook something especial just for us" Damon said "I arranged everything with the chef yesterday"

"You must be a really important client" Rachel said sarcastically and smirked. Few minutes later the waiter came back with the food, it was a plate of lasagna for Rachel and risotto for Damon. Rachel took the first bite of her lasagna, it was delicious, it was with vegetables and it was amazing, they continued eating their food and sometimes just shared and ate the others food, Rachel also liked Damon's risotto's and she was officially in love with the restaurant and the chef.

"Why did you choose Italian food?" Rachel asked

"I heard you love it" he smirked and winked at her.

"How did you know?"

"I have my sources" Damon said and then asked as he finished eating "Are you done?"

"Yeah" Rachel said "Do you want to leave already?" she asked playfully

"Nope but I want to do something else" Damon said standing up and walking to her side, he offered his hand and asked "Would you like to dance?"

"I'd love to" she smiled taking his hand, he pulled her close and wrapped his arm around her waist, danced around slowly just looking into each other's eyes, swaying to the beat of the music. Rachel loved to Dance with Damon, he was a great dancer and she wasn't bad either considering she had dance lessons since she was a little kid, it was a great change to dance with someone who knew what he was doing, she remembered how it was to dance with Finn, the many times he stepped on her feet or dropped her but Damon was much different, he was the one in charge, he twirled her around then pulled her close again always keeping the beat of the music, dancing with Damon was one of the best things ever. They danced a few more songs and then headed back to the table, they sipped their drinks and then Damon asked "Ready to go?"

"Yeah" she nodded; He paid for the dinner and walked out of the restaurant.

"Thanks for the dinner" Rachel said when they were in Damon's car. "And the date, it was incredible"

"The date is not over" Damon said "There's one more thing"

"What? Where are we going?" Rachel asked excitedly

"That's the second part of the surprise" Damon smiled "Do you have arrival time?"

"No, plus my mom is not going to be at home tonight" Rachel smiled "She's staying at a friend's house"

"That's great because you're going to be very late" he smirked

"Oh, really?"

"Yeah" he said as they arrived at a theater.

"What are we doing here?"

"Well tonight there's a special presentation of one of your favorite Broadway shows" Damon said as they walked to the theater "We are going to see wicked"

"Oh my god! Are you serious?"

"Absolutely" he smiled

"Thank you" she squealed

"Don't thank me yet" Damon said "First see the show and if you like it you can thank me, I heard it's pretty good but I'll let you judge"

They entered to the theater and went to find their sits, Rachel had no idea how Damon managed to get them first line sits, and they had the best sits in the entire theater. The lights went off, the curtains opened and the show started, Rachel sang all the songs along with the cast and Damon just looked at her the whole show, he enjoyed seeing her sing and say their lines and every now and then she would turn to look at him and give him an smile and he smiled back and squeezed her hand.

"So did you like the show?" Damon asked when they were in the car on their way back

"Yes, it was amazing" Rachel smiled "The cast was amazing, they were great actors and singers. Thank you"

"My pleasure" Damon smiled

"Thank you so much for everything" Rachel said "This was the best date ever"

"I'm glad you enjoyed it as much as I did"

"I don't think you enjoyed it as much as me because you didn't watch the show" Rachel accused him "You were watching me all the time, you missed a great show"

"I enjoy watching you much more than I would enjoy watching the show" he said and Rachel blushed. "Just so you know, you're much better singer than them, you'll be a great Broadway star"

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, you're the most talented girl I've ever met, you sing, dance and even act, you have the whole package" Damon said "Your dream of being a famous Broadway star will come true, I'm sure"

"I'm not even sure that's my dream anymore but thank you"

"You're not sure that's your dream anymore? Why?"

"I don't know, everything have changed so much in these past months that I'm not even sure that's still my biggest dream" Rachel said "I just don't know what I want anymore"

"That's just a phase, every person in the world goes through that phase but you'll get through that and when you're sure of your dreams again, I'll be here to support you no matter what"

"Thank you"

"You really need to stop thanking me for everything" he smirked "You have nothing to thank me"

"But you're so amazing to me and…"

"That's because I love you" Damon stopped the car and put a finger on her lips so she would stop talking "I've never done so many things for one girl but that's because I've never fell in love until I met you" he smiled at her "I love you, Rach"

"I love you too" she leaned and kissed him, the kiss started slow and gentle but soon enough it gained intensity and turned into a passionate, hungry kiss. After a few more seconds they pulled apart, Rachel tried to catch her breath and whispered "And I just thought the best to thank you for everything"

"Really? And what is that?"

"You just have to take me home fast and you'll see" she whispered in his ear grasping at his earlobe with her teeth. She put a hand in his thigh and moved it up and down slowly, from his knee to his crotch and every now and then she would "accidentally" brush her hand over his forming erection, she knew how to touch Damon in a way that she could tease him but not please him and that was driving him crazy.

He always had an excellent control but Rachel had a way to drive him crazy, he wanted to get to her house quickly before he would stop the car in the middle of the road again and just take her in the back seat, he needed her, he needed to be in her now but he didn't want to do it in a car, she knew Rachel deserved better so he had to endure until they arrived to Rachel's house.

Damon was driving as fast he could because he couldn't take it any longer, normally it would take them hour and a half to get back to Rachel's house but Damon make it back in less than forty minutes and as soon as they were inside her house he pushed her against a wall and kissed her, it was a hungry and really passionate kiss. Rachel's arms were instantly wrapped around his neck and her hands tangled in his hair pulling him as close as she could, he picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He made his way up to her bedroom but he never broke the kiss, he entered to her bedroom and shut the door behind him before he made Rachel lay in the bed.

"You think you're the only one who can tease?" Damon whispered in her ear, grasping her earlobe with his teeth, and then he moved to her neck kissing and sucking and sometimes biting a little but not enough to draw blood, his actions were making Rachel moan and whimper so he repeated them a few more times before he took her dress off. He made Rachel take her dress off leaving her in nothing but a set of a really sexy pair of black lace bra and panties with small light blue ribbons, she looked hot in it but he couldn't wait to take it off.

But before he could Rachel stood up and walked to him, she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him close, she leaned slowly and brushed her lips with his, she grasped his bottom lip with her teeth playfully and she continued teasing but never kissing him, then her hands started unbuttoning his shirt really slowly just one by one, her gaze never leaving his. Damon tried to touch her, to pull her close and kiss her but she stepped back and slapped his hand away.

"This is about you" she whispered in a really low and sexy voice "Now just let me do my thing or I'll stop" She finished unbuttoning his shirt and then slid her hand down his chest, through his chest then to his abs until she reached his pants. She focused on his belt and unbuckled it, took it off slowly and threw it across the room. Then unbutton his pants and slid her hand inside his boxers, Damon drew a sharp breath. Rachel helped him take his pants off and then made him sit in the bed. She got on her knees and took his cock in her hand.

She started to stroke his cock slowly driving Damon crazy but then she lowered herself and positioned his cock to take him in her mouth. "Rach…You don't… have to do this" Damon whispered, he didn't want her to stop but at the same time he didn't want Rachel to do something she wasn't prepared to do.

"I want to" she whispered at him "Just tell me if I do something wrong, okay?" Damon nodded and Rachel took him in her mouth, first was just the tip, her tongue was swirling around it and Damon ran a hand through her hair, Rachel took that as an encouragement and took him all in, making Damon take her hair in a fist and moan quietly.

"That feels so good Rach" he whispered and Rachel doubled her efforts, she continued sucking at him, she took him all him then out, she swirled her tongue around his head and after a few more minutes Damon couldn't take it any longer. "Oh god, Rach! I'm gonna…" he tried to say tucking her hair to take his cock out of her mouth so he wouldn't come in her mouth but she didn't let him and sucked him harder. "I'm coming" Damon shocked out as he came hard in her mouth and she swallowed all. When he was done she stood up and he pulled her close and kissed her, and he could taste himself in her mouth, she sat in his lap and straddled him without breaking the kiss. She wrapped her legs around his waist and started rubbing herself against him, Damon changed their position so now she was lying in the bed and he was on top of her. He unclasped her bra and rubbed his thumb against her nipple, making Rachel moan loudly, he replaced his thumb with his mouth and sucked at her nipple and massaged it with his tongue, his hand reached down for her panties and pulled them down. He slid one finger through her slick flesh and moaned at the contact of her wetness "God Rach, You're so wet"

"I need you" Rachel whispered "Please I need you now" Damon nodded, he didn't need to be asked twice, he positioned himself in her entrance and looked at her for confirmation, she nodded and he thrusted into her, both moaned as he entered completely, she was tight around him and he really liked that feeling, he started thrusting slowly but Rachel needed more, she moved and tried to create more friction and he thrusted faster and harder until both were making embarrassing sounds, knowing both were close to the edge he flipped them both so Rachel was now on top of him, at first he guided Rachel until she found her own rhythm, he felt her walls starting to clench around so he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

"Oh Damon" she moaned "I'm gonna… I'm coming" he doubled his efforts and Rachel came first screaming his name at the top of his lungs, he loved that of Rachel. He loved that she wasn't quite or shy in bed, seconds later Damon came inside her and Rachel collapsed on top of him.

They stayed like that for a few minutes while Rachel tried to catch her breath. "That was…" she said trying to find an appropriate term "That was mind blowing" she said breathlessly and smiled, he smiled back and kissed her gently and lovingly before pulling apart and whispering in her ear "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered and yawned a little

"Sleep Rach" he whispered

"Will you stay?"

"If you want to" he said and she nodded slightly "I'll be here when you wake up" he kissed her forehead and she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

><p><em>So what do you think about this chapter? It had some smut... did you like it? REVIEW and tell me what you think! Reviews are my addiction, I need reviews to live! ;)<em>


	12. Chapter 12: Forget You

_**A/N: **Hey guys! I know it's been a month since I updated and I wanted to apologize,I had this chapter written for a while now but I've been really busy and didn't had time to edit this chapter until now! So here it is, I hope you like it!_

_**Warning: **This chapter is full of angst, hurt and comfort!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12:<strong>

The next morning Rachel woke up with a big smile on her face, images from last night flowing in her head, the dinner, the wicked show, the mind blowing sex, images of all of that especially the mind blowing sex were flowing in her mind and she couldn't help but smile and be grateful for having Damon as her boyfriend. She looked at her side and she was still there, sleeping or at least he looked like he was still sleeping but he had a small smile in his face, He looked like an angel, his face was so calm and peaceful.

"You're staring" He said without opening his eyes.

"No, I'm not" She said

"Yes, you are" He smirked

"How do you even know if your eyes are still close?"

"I can feel your gaze" Damon smirked "I'm a vampire, Ray"

"Ray?" she asked confused by his new nickname

"Yeah, that's my new nickname for you" Damon smiled "I'm the only one who can call you that; Everyone calls you Rach so I wanted my own, are you okay with that?"

"Yes, I like it" she smiled and he kissed her lightly. "Is my mom home yet?"

"No but I think I should go before she comes home and sees my car parked in front of the house"

"I don't want you to leave" she whined

"I don't want to leave either but I don't want you to get in trouble again" he said getting out of bed and searching for his clothes "I'll be back soon, okay?"

"Okay…" she said reluctantly and he leaned to give her a final kiss. "I love you" she whispered when they pulled apart

"Love you too" he smiled and left.

Rachel stayed in her bed for a few more minutes until she heard the door opening downstairs, she knew it was her mom, she was really lucky that Damon left a few minutes before her mom came or she would be back in Lima in no time. She got out of bed and went to take a bath, she needed it and needed it really bad, she was completely sore because over the night she had woke up about two or three times to have sex with Damon, he was amazing in bed and he gave her the most powerful orgasms ever, she couldn't get enough and she knew Damon either, he could barely keep his hands off of her all night. She took her hot bubble bath that lasted over an hour and when she got out she was totally relaxed, she put some clothes on and went downstairs to have breakfast.

"Morning mom" Rachel smiled as she made her breakfast

"Hi sweetie" Shelby said "You look happy, did you have a great time yesterday at your date with Damon?"

"It was amazing" she smiled

"That's great"

"So where did you spent the night?"

"I was at Jenna's, she had a little party yesterday" Shelby said "By the way Elena asked me to tell you if you could go to her house today, she wants to talk to you"

"She said what does she wants to talk about?"

"No, she just said if you could come by"

"Okay… maybe I'll go later"

"Maybe?"

"We are not exactly best friends, mom"

"I know but you can make an effort to be her friend, she looks like such a nice, down to earth girl, unlike that blonde friend of yours… Caroline"

"Caroline is great mom" Rachel said, she was getting mad, what have gotten into her mom that now she was judging her friends and boyfriend? When she first met them she loved them and now all of the sudden they are not good enough? "I would appreciate if you stopped judging my friends and my boyfriend, they are amazing and I love them just the way they are"

"Sorry if that bothers you but I'm just giving my opinion" Shelby said

"Yeah mom, I've to do some things do you mind if I take your car?"

"No, I'll be here all day"

"Okay… see you later" Rachel said and walked out of the house, she texted Caroline to see if she was at her house but she told her she was with Bonnie at the grill so she went to meet them there. She entered to the grill and saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting in a table in the center of the grill near to the bar so she approached them. "Hi girls"

"Hi Rach" Bonnie smiled

"Rach, how are you?" Caroline said happily "How was your date? Tell us everything"

"It was great" she smiled

"We need details, where did he take you?"

"Why are you so interested, Caroline?"

"Because he's Damon Salvatore, he's not the girlfriend type of guy, he doesn't plan dates"

"Yeah, she's right, he's the guy who comes to a bar and just picks a girl"

"Okay girls, I don't need more details"

"Sorry" they apologized "But please tell us"

"Okay… Long story short… first we went to have dinner to a luxurious restaurant, he reserved a table for two in a private side of the restaurant then he took me to a special presentation of my favorite Broadway show "Wicked" and then he took me home"

"That's it?" Caroline asked "He took you home and the date finished?" she asked with a huge smirk on her face.

"What?" Rachel asked

"I can smell him all over you, Rach" Caroline said "He spent the night with you" she smiled and Rachel blushed. "Hey, don't be embarrassed, it's Damon I get it" she smiled

"Can we change the subject?" Rachel asked

"You slept with Damon and don't want to give us details?" Bonnie said "That's not fair"

"That's right, you're not being fair"

"I won't say anything girls" Rachel said "Anyway I wanted to talk to you about something else"

"What's going on, Rach?" Caroline asked

"Elena wants me to go to her house today"

"Really? why?" Caroline asked

"I've no idea, she says she wants to talk to me but I don't know about what"

"Weird…"

"Caroline, she's not that bad" Bonnie said "I know you two are not talking and she was completely out of line when she said all those things to you but I think she's sorry about everything she did"

"I don't know… Maybe you're right"

"So what do you say girls should I go?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, but you're not going alone" Caroline said "Just in case I'm going with you"

"Caroline, you're exaggerating, it's not like Elena would hurt Rachel" Bonnie said and then they saw Elena enter to the grill, she looked around and when she saw them she went to their table.

"Hi girls" Elena smiled

"Hey" they said

"Rachel did your mom told you that I want to talk to you?"

"Yeah, I was going to go later but now you're here so what do you want to talk about?"

"I wanted to apologize for being such a bitch to you, you never did anything to me and I was rude to you, I'm sorry for everything" Elena looked really sorry so Rachel decided to accept her apology. "I had no right to treat you like I did, you didn't deserve it, I am truly sorry"

"It's okay Elena, apology accepted" Rachel said and Elena nodded and then looked at Caroline.

"Caroline, I wanted to talk to you too, I called to your house and your mom told me you were here so I came"

"What do you want to talk about?" Caroline asked dryly "I think you said pretty much everything the last time we talked"

"No, I didn't" Elena said "I'm sorry for everything I said to you when I called you, I didn't meant anything, I was just hurt and angry and said the first things that came to my mind but they're not true and I didn't mean it, I'm sorry Caroline" She looked at Caroline and waited for her to say anything but she just glared at her. "Caroline, please forgive me, I really am sorry! I don't want to lose our friendship over a stupid fight, please… we've been friends since we were kids, we can't ruin that over a stupid fight"

"I don't know Elena"

"Please Caroline, I said horrible things, you said horrible things, let's just forget this happen and have a fresh start"

"Okay…" Caroline said reluctantly

"Thank you for forgiving me girls and thank you Bonnie for making me come back to my senses" Elena smiled and Bonnie nodded "Can I sit with you?"

"Sure" Bonnie said

"So girls what were you talking about?"

"Nothing important" Rachel said

"So how've you been, Elena?" Caroline asked trying to change the subject.

"I've been better" Elena said "I just missed having my friends around, I missed you Care" She waited to Caroline to say 'I missed you too' but she didn't say anything and just nodded. No one knew what to say, there was a really uncomfortable silence and no one knew how to break it until Caroline's phone rang.

"It's Stefan" she said smiling "I've to take it" she stood up and went outside to answer it.

"Well girls, I've some things to do, I'll see you around" Elena said standing up

"Okay, Bye" Rachel said, Bonnie said bye too and Elena walked out of the grill, she crossed the grills door and heard Caroline talking over the phone.

"_That sounds great Stefan, I'll tell the girls and I guess we'll be there in fifteen"_ Caroline said, Stefan said something and then Caroline replied _"Okay, see you… Love you too" _That last phrase made Elena so angry and jealous but she would never admit it or show it, she just went to her car and decided to go with the second part of her plan, it was the perfect time for it, it was time for revenge. Rachel's happy bubble would end today and at the end of the day Elena would be stay with her good girl image and Rachel's happiness would be over. She got into her car and drove to the Salvatore house.

"Hey girls, Stefan said if we want to go for lunch at the boarding house" Caroline said sitting back on the table. "They are making a barbecue"

"Sure" Rachel smiled

"Umm… I don't know" Bonnie said

"You won't be a third wheel, Bonnie" Caroline said knowing what her best friend was thinking "They also invited Alaric and he said he's coming with Jenna"

"Great, another couple" Bonnie muttered

"Rose will be there too, so you two can talk and get to know each other, she's pretty cool when you get to know her"

"Please Bonnie" Rachel said "You need to come too"

"Okay" she said reluctantly

"Yay, let's go" Caroline smiled and they went to their cars. "Hey Rach, can we go in your car?"

"Sure, but what are you going to do with yours?"

"I'll come back later to get it"

"Okay, let's go" Rachel said and they got in her car. Rachel drove to the boarding house and when they got there, they saw another car, it wasn't Stefan's, Damon's or even Rose's car, Rachel didn't recognized it but Caroline and Bonnie did.

"That's Elena's car" Caroline said

"What is she doing here?" Bonnie asked

"No Idea but I don't think Stefan or Damon invited her" Caroline said

"Well let's go to find out" Rachel said getting out of the car. She knocked at the door and Stefan opened. "Hey Stefan"

"Hi Rach, Bonnie" he smiled at them and then pulled Caroline close "Hi Care" he smiled and kissed her lightly on the lips. Rachel and Bonnie made a disgusted face when they pulled apart but then they just laughed.

"Hey, where's Damon?"

"He's in the library" Stefan said

"Okay, I'll go to see him." She walked down the hall to the library, smiling like she always did when she was going to see Damon but her smiled dropped at the sight in front of her. She gasped when she entered to the library and saw Damon and Elena kissing, she couldn't believe he would do that to her, after the great date they had and the amazing night they spent together, after all the times he said he loved her. No, there was no way he would do that to her, her eyes had to be playing her but they wasn't.

Damon pushed Elena away when he heard a gasp behind them, he turned around and saw Rachel standing there, a hand in her mouth stopping her from screaming, her eyes were full with tears, she had a hurt expression in his face, he knew what she must be thinking but she was wrong and he had to explain everything to her before it was too late.

"How could you?" she said

"Rach, this is not what it looks like" Damon said walking toward her.

"It's not what it looks like? So you were not kissing Elena?"

"No, Ray baby please let me explain"

"No, stay away from me" Rachel hissed when he tried to pulled her close "How could you do this after everything, after you said you loved me"

"I love you, Ray" Damon said "I really do, please let me explain, I didn't kiss Elena, she kissed me"

"Don't lie to her, Damon" Elena said "I came here to apologize for my behavior and you kissed me"

"Stay away from me, both of you" Rachel said and ran out of the library towards the door and Damon ran after her, calling her name.

"Rachel, what happened?" Caroline asked when she saw her crying.

"Just take me home please, I want to go home" Rachel sobbed.

"Okay, okay" Caroline said and Bonnie followed them.

"Rachel, please don't leave" Damon pleaded; he had tears in his eyes too "Let me explain, please Ray. I love you"

"No, stay away from me" she yelled "I can't even look at you right now" she got in the car and Caroline drove away just as Jenna and Alaric arrived.

"What happened?" Stefan asked

"I don't have time to explain, I just have to follow Rachel" Damon said as he got into his car.

"Okay, I'm going with you to make sure you're not going to do anything stupid" Stefan said

"Guys what's going on?" Alaric asked

"Just stay here, we'll be right back" Stefan said and got into Damon's car. He drove as fast as he could and arrived to her house before the girls. When the girls arrived to her house, Rachel's eyes were puffy red and Bonnie was comforting her.

"Ray, please just let me explain" Damon pleaded "I did not kiss Elena; she came to the boarding house and said she wanted to apologize but then all of the sudden she kissed me and I pushed her away"

"That's not what I saw" Rachel hissed

"The kiss didn't last more than a few seconds because I pushed her away" Damon said "Please you have to believe me, I love you Ray. I would never cheat on you, please" Rachel shook her head and ran into the house and Bonnie followed her, Damon tried to go after her but Caroline stopped him.

"Go home Damon" Caroline said

"No, she has to believe me"

"Go home and let me talk to her" Caroline said "Just let her calm down and I'll talk to her"

"But…"

"Damon please… if you keep pushing everything is going to get worst" Caroline said and walked into Rachel's house.

"Let's go home, Damon" Stefan said and Damon nodded. Stefan drove back to the boarding house to find Elena waiting for them.

***Salvatore's house***

When they arrived at the boarding house they saw Alaric, Jenna and Elena waiting by the door. Jenna was hugging Elena as she cried in her shoulder. He had no idea why she was crying when she was the one who caused this mess but he didn't care, all he wanted right now was to snap her neck.

"You fucking bitch" Damon hissed pushing her up against a wall.

"Damon!" Stefan said as he pulled him away "Calm down"

"Calm down? This fucking bitch just ruined my life" Damon hissed "Why did you do it? Rachel and I were happy and you had to come and ruin it, you selfish bitch"

"I didn't do anything, I swear Stefan" Elena said between sobs and Jenna hugged her again "He kissed me Stefan, you always knew he was in love with me, I came to apologize and he kissed me. Please believe me"

"Go home, Elena"

"But Stefan, please…" she stepped away from Jenna and tried to grab Stefan's hand but he pulled it away.

"GO HOME!" Stefan yelled at her "I don't know what happened to you, you're not the Elena I knew and loved, you're just a manipulative bitch" he said and then lowered his voice so Jenna wouldn't listen to the last part "You and Katherine are not so different"

"That's not true, Stefan… I love you" Elena said

"But I don't, not anymore… get out of my house, you already caused so much pain" Stefan hissed

"You're going to pay for this" Damon threatened her and Elena ran to her car, she was crying because her plan didn't go as she expected and now Damon and Stefan hated her but she could still go to Rachel and tell her story, act as the innocent girl and make her believe her and she had Jenna on her side, she believed her so she could use her to help her convince the girls and made Damon look bad.

***Rachel's house***

"Rach please, calm down" Caroline said hugging her.

"He kissed Elena" she said for what seemed the fiftieth time "Why did he do it?"

"He said he didn't" Bonnie said

"Yeah, I know he didn't do it" Caroline said

"Why are you so sure?" Rachel asked between sobs

"Because he loves you, he loves you more than he have ever loved anyone in his entire life"

"Yeah Rach, after everything do you think he would do that to you?" Bonnie asked "He's in love with you and I always thought he was incapable of loving someone" Rachel let out a humorless laugh.

"I don't know…"

"You need to calm down and then go talk to him, let him tell you his side of the story but this time you really have to listen to him" Caroline said "He tried, he really tried to explain but after what you saw you didn't want to listen to him and I totally understand that but I'm sure he didn't do anything. Elena have changed a lot and I think she's really capable of doing something like that"

"I'll think about it" she said and then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it" Rachel said getting out of the couch and walking to the door. She opened the door and saw Elena standing there with a worried expression and her eyes were puffy red.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel hissed "How dare you show your face here?"

"Rachel, I didn't do anything I swear" Elena said "He kissed me, I was apologizing to him like I did with you girls and he grabbed me and kissed me, he only said I did because you saw us"

"I don't believe you" Rachel said

"What are you doing here, Elena?" Caroline said behind Rachel.

"I needed to talk to Rachel, tell her what really happen" Elena said

"You already did too much" Caroline said

"Go home Elena" Bonnie said "You already caused so much trouble, I don't even know you anymore"

"I guess you and Katherine have more in common than their looks" Caroline said

"Get out of my house" Rachel said "I don't want to see your face ever again"

"Girls you have to believe me, please" Elena said

"I said Get. Out. Of my Fucking House, Bitch" Rachel yelled pointing every word and slapped Elena in the face. Elena immediately covered her cheek with her hand and wanted to slap Rachel but Caroline stopped her hand and closed the door in her face.

***Salvatore's House***

"What are you going to do Damon?" Stefan asked

"I'm planning on getting drunk so if you excuse me…" Damon said walking to the living room and pouring a glass of bourbon and drank it all in one sip and then poured another one.

"So you're planning to make a pity party for yourself?"

"Yes! I'm planning on drinking until I can't remember my own name and this horrible day" Damon said "Now leave me alone"

"But Damon… this is not a solution for your problems" Stefan said

"I need to be alone, Stefan"

"Okay, I'll be upstairs if you need anything" he sighed defeated and went to his room. He knew it was better to leave Damon alone when he was angry.

Damon didn't really pay attention to anything Stefan said, he just sat in the couch with his bottle of bourbon and started drinking. Three hours later Damon had already drunk seven bottles of bourbon and when he tried to stand up to go for his eighth bottle, he couldn't even get up, he was already too drunk.

"Looks like someone is too drunk to get up" Rose said as she walked into the living room.

"Yep" Damon said drunkenly and smiled.

"Hey I have to go hunting" Stefan said "Rose, would you stay with Damon while I'm gone"

"Sure, I don't mind" she smiled

"Great, thanks" Stefan said and walked out of the house

"I don't need anyone to baby sit me" Damon said as he tried to get up again.

"I think you do" Rose said. "Do you mind if I join you with a drink?"

"If you drink and don't bother me then no, not at all" Damon said

"So I guess you didn't fix things with Rachel or you wouldn't be here having a pity party"

"No, she's mad at me" Damon said "I think she broke up with me"

"You think?"

"Yeah but I'm not even sure anymore"

"What did she told you exactly?"

"She said go away Damon, I can't even look at you right now" Damon said "Does that sound as a break up?"

"I think it does" Rose said "Sorry"

"Shit"

"I know break ups suck but it'll get better… eventually"

"Have you been in a relationship lately?"

"No…"

"Then you have no idea how it feels" he snapped at her.

"Yeah, you're right…" she said looking away "I've no idea how it feels" she stood up and tried to leave but Damon grabbed her wrist before she could.

"I'm sorry" Damon said "I shouldn't have snapped at you" he brushed his thumb through her cheek and Rose realized how close they were right now. They were looking into each other's eyes without saying anything and Rose leaned and pressed her lips with his. At first Damon was surprised but then he kissed her, it was a rough, needy, frenzied kiss. He kissed her like he needed her to erase everything from his mind and he actually did and deep down he knew it was wrong and he was just using her but in his drunken mind he couldn't bring himself to care, so he just continued kissing her until the kisses heated up.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** So how was it? Good? Bad? Just okay?_

_Don't you hate Elena? I really do! :) She's such a bitch but I'm glad they finally realized that! So tell me what do you think about Elena in this chapter? And Rachel's reaction? And Damon's? My poor babies!_

_Review and tell me what you think! btw I'll try to update more often for you guys, you're so amazing so i'll do an effort! :)_


	13. Chapter 13: Rolling in the Deep

_**A/N: **Hey guys! Thank you so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I know you want to kill me for that cliffhanger but here is the next chapter! I wanted to post this a few days ago but I didn't have time, sorry! Anyway, here is the new chapter! It's shorter than the others but I promise I'll make it up to you with the next one! :) Read & Enjoy! :)_

_Disclaimer: as always I do not own a thing, all belongs to Fox, CW and the creators! (i wish i was one of them!)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13: Rolling in the deep<strong>

The next morning Damon woke up and he had no idea where he was, his head was killing him, he had the worst hangover ever and it practically impossible for a vampire to ever get drunk and have a hangover but he had one now so he was pretty sure he drank every single bottle of alcohol in the house. He looked around to see where he was and finally realized he was in his bedroom but he wasn't alone he could feel someone beside him, could it be that Rachel forgave him the night before and stayed with him? He lifted a covers and saw a girl who definitely was not Rachel, Rose was next to him, naked. He had no idea what happened the night before but he just hoped it wasn't what he was thinking; he got out of bed slowly, trying to not wake Rose up, grabbed his clothes from the floor and got out of the room. He put his clothes back on and went to kitchen to make a cup of coffee for him; he hoped it would help with his hangover.

He tried so many times to remember what happened last night and how but he couldn't quite place it, all he remembered was coming back from Rachel's house, telling Stefan to leave him alone and start drinking bottle after bottle of bourbon. He had no idea when Rose appeared or how did they ended up in his bed but he just hoped Rachel never found out about it. He was practically alone at the boarding house, Rose was sleeping and Stefan wasn't home and he needed some time to think, to clear his mind so he just got out of the house and went for a walk to the woods.

He was walking in the woods with no direction, just trying to figure out the big mess in his head when he saw Caroline's blonde hair. "Caroline" he said and she turned around

"Damon… what are you doing here?"

"Just taking a walk, you?"

"Hunting"

"I thought you were drinking from blood bags"

"I am but I come here every now and then to hunt a deer or two, I need some training"

"If you want some training I can help you"

"Really?" she smiled

"Yeah, I don't mind"

Caroline eyed him curiously and asked "What is in it for you?"

"Nothing Barbie" he rolled his eyes.

"I know you long enough to know you don't do anything unless it is for Rachel or you're getting something from it" she said "So what is it?"

"Well… maybe if Rachel finds out I'm helping you it will get me brownie points with her and it'll help me to get her to forgive me"

"I knew it" she said and then seemed to remember something "You should be in the boarding house"

"Why?"

"Because Rachel must be on her way there" Caroline said "Bonnie and I finally convinced her to give you chance to say your side of the story"

"Really?" he asked, _"well this might not be a bad day after all"_ he thought but then he remembered that Rose was in the house alone and if they talked and Rose told her about last night, he would be dead, Rachel would never forgive him. "Oh shit" he muttered.

"What happened?" she asked but he didn't answer before he started running to the house using his vampire speed.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived to the boarding house and tried to prepare herself for the awkward conversation that she needed to have with Damon, she knocked a few times before she opened the door and entered, she heard noise coming from Damon's room so she entered expecting to see Damon but instead she saw Rose coming out of the bathroom in a robe.<p>

"It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" Rose said while she dried her hair with a towel. Rachel had no idea what to do or say now. A million thought were racing through her head, Rose had say that because she thought she was Damon so that meant… she felt her heart fall to ground and break in million pieces, when she realized Damon and Rose had sex. If she thought her heart broke when she saw Damon and Elena kissing, she was completely wrong this was a thousand times worst. "Oh! You're not Damon" Rose bit her lip nervously "I'm sorry… I didn't…" Rose tried to say but Rachel shook her head and ran to the door just to run into Damon.

"Ray!" he said and wrapped his arms around her.

"Let go of me" she yelled and pushed him away, for once she was glad she was a supernatural or she wouldn't have been able to do that if she was just a human.

"Ray, what happened?" he asked "I thought you came to talk to me and fix everything"

"I was, until I found out you had sex with Rose!" she yelled again

"Ray, I can explain please"

"Yeah, you can explain everything" she said "It's never your fault, right Damon? It's always everyone else's fault and you're just the victim"

"Ray, please… let's talk about it" he tried to take her hand but she slapped his hand away.

"You've no right to call me Ray anymore because you're not my boyfriend, I'm done with you" she hissed "You knew how difficult was for me to open my heart to someone after what Jesse did and you promised you would never do something to hurt me like that but you just did, and what you did was even worst"

"Rachel please… I can explain please" he pleaded, his eyes were full with tears just like Rachel's, he didn't want this to end, he loved Rachel more than he ever loved anyone, he couldn't even imagine a life without her and he could feel his heart breaking in million pieces and he knew Rachel's was breaking too because he hurt her and he hated himself for that.

"I'm done with you, I don't want to see you again" she said "I don't want to see you, to talk to you or to even know about you, you're dead to me Damon Salvatore! You heard me?" she couldn't stop the tears from falling of her eyes and ran out of the house, she haven't even realized that they were not alone until she heard Stefan and Caroline screaming her name.

"Take her home, Stefan" Caroline said "I'll be there in a minute" Stefan nodded and went after her. Damon looked at Caroline waiting for her to say something because he knew she would have something to say, she always had but she didn't say anything for a few minutes, she just stared at him, her eyes filled with disgust and hate and then she slapped him.

"What was that for?" Damon asked

"I told you that if you hurt her I would kill you" she hissed pinning him up against a wall. "I never wanted you to date her because I knew eventually you would do something like this but then I saw how happy she was with you and how much you changed with her, you were a different Damon and I thought that you've finally grew up now that you've found love but I was wrong because you're still the same Damon Salvatore"

"It was a mistake, I was drunk and I didn't knew what I was doing" Damon said "I love Rachel, I really do. I have to get her back"

"No! You're not going to be near Rachel ever again, do you hear me?" Caroline said "I don't kill you now because I know it would upset Stefan but if you get near Rachel ever again I will. I swear I will, even if that makes Stefan hate me" she let him fall to the ground, walked out of the boarding house and ran to Rachel's house.

Damon stayed there just lying in the floor, trying not to cry and just hoping someone would come and drive a stake through his undead heart to just end with all that pain. He couldn't believe he did something so stupid but how did she found out? He didn't tell her but she had arrived to the house before him so it had to be Rose. He went to his room and found Rose sitting in his bed; she was already dressed and was reading a book.

"Why the hell did you tell Rachel?"

"I didn't" Rose said

"Then how did she found out?"

"I was getting out of the shower and heard the door opening so I thought it was you and joked saying "It's not nice to leave a girl naked so early in the morning" but I didn't get any answer so I turned around and saw Rachel, I didn't meant to tell her anything, I guess she just put two plus two together and knew we had sex but I never meant to say anything"

"This is your fault!" he hissed "I was too drunk to know what I was doing"

"Yeah, and I was the bad girl who took advantage of you?" she asked sarcastically "You would have stopped if you wanted but you didn't so it's your fault Damon"

"No, I didn't knew what I was doing, I don't even remember half of the things that happened yesterday"

"You made a mistake, Damon. Everyone does but you just don't want to admit it and deal with it" Rose said "Grow up and stop trying to justify and blame others for your mistakes" and with that she turned around and walked out of his room.

He was getting sick of people telling him to grow up, he was almost one hundred and seventy years, he didn't need to grow up more, he was mature enough to admit when he messed up and yeah this time he fucked up and badly. He hurt Rachel really bad and he wanted to apologize but he knew if he went to her house Rachel would tell him to go to hell and then Caroline would try to kick his ass and he knew she actually could because right now he was emotionally exhausted and wasn't in the mood to fight and after that Bonnie would set his ass on fire so it was better if he just stayed at home and did what he always did when things went bad. He sat in the couch, took his bottle of bourbon and started to drink to forget his misery.

"Please tell me you're not drinking again" Stefan said as he entered to the living room.

"I'm not drinking again, Stefan" Damon said sarcastically.

"This is what got you in this mess, Damon" Stefan said taking the bottle of bourbon out of his hand "You need to stop to refuge in alcohol"

"That's not going to happen, Stefan" he took the bottle back

"Alcohol is not going to resolve your problems!"

"I don't care just go, leave me alone" Damon said "My life is falling apart and if I don't drink I'll fall apart too"

"This is not the solution"

"JUST GO!" he yelled

"No! I'm going to stay here and make sure you don't make more mistakes"

"Since when do you care about me?"

"Since I saw a different Damon" Stefan said "I saw a Damon who was in love and happy and cared about someone. You can change Damon, you changed for Rachel, don't let this fight bring you down"

"I let myself feel after more than one hundred years, I let myself to develop feelings for someone again and now I'm heartbroken and it sucks" Damon said "It fucking sucks!"

"I know it does but it'll get better brother, don't get back to be the monster you were"

"I don't know if I can" Damon said "It's easier"

"I know it's easier to switch off your emotions and be a monster again, believe me I know" Stefan said "But you have to try if you really want to get Rachel back, you've to face your mistakes, apologize and wait for her to forgive you"

"Do you think she will?"

"Yes because she loves you, she's really hurt right now but she'll forgive you eventually just give her some time"

* * *

><p>"Why did he do this to me?" Rachel asked between sobs.<p>

"I don't know Rach, he's just an ass" Caroline said "I really thought he has changed, I'm sorry"

"It's not your fault Caroline"

"I should have warned you, I shouldn't have let him…"

"It's not your fault Caroline" she repeated "You tried to warn me when I started to like him but I didn't listen so don't blame yourself because you didn't do anything" she said and pulled Caroline into a hug. "You're such a good friend to me, I don't deserve it"

"Don't say that Rach"

"I've never had someone who cared so much about me"

"I love you Rach, I know we haven't been friends for long but I feel like I've known you my whole life like with Bonnie" Caroline said "You're like my sister and I'll be here for you for as long as you need me"

"Thank you Care, I love you too"

Rachel couldn't be in this town anymore, she was so heartbroken that even the thought of Damon being so close but so far away at the same time, made her heart ache. He kept calling her but she just ignored his calls, he started to leave messages until her voicemail was full but she didn't listen to any of them because she knew if she heard his voice again she would break down, he came to her house a few times but Shelby or Caroline always tell him to go away, Shelby even threatened him so he just stopped coming to her house. Caroline didn't left her side, she stayed with there all day and slept with her that night, Rachel couldn't believe what an amazing friend she was, Bonnie was too, she kept trying to comfort her and cheer her up, they were the best friends Rachel never had and she was glad that they were there.

* * *

><p>Rachel have been in her room for almost three days, she was really sad and Caroline, Bonnie and Shelby have been doing everything they could to make her feel better and cheer her up but nothing helped, they have tried to do anything and everything but every time Rachel was finally smiling again and started to get out of her sadness something would remind her of Damon, and it didn't help that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her when he said "I love you" for the first time, she was still angry and hurt but she couldn't find the strength to take it off, she felt like if she took it off a part of her was missing because she have worn that necklace since the day Damon gave it to her, it was such a special day and she would always want to remember it no matter how mad she was, it was one of the best days of her life and that necklace was a little reminder of it and now that necklace was a part of her, but she needed a break, a getaway from her house, from Mystic Falls, from everything that reminded her of Damon. She needed to go to Lima, to be with her dads and try to move on with her life. She told Shelby about her decision and she agreed with her hoping that the trip would help her get over Damon a little bit faster, so Rachel made her bags quickly and asked Shelby to take her to the airport. They were getting Rachel's bags into the car when Caroline arrived.<p>

"Rach? Where are you going?" Caroline asked

"I'm leaving Care, I'm going to Lima"

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** Another Cliffhanger? lol Do you think Rachel is leaving for good or she'll come back to Mystic Falls eventually? _

_So what do you think about this chapter and the break up scene? It was really difficult for me, it was heartbreaking, I didn't want them to break up but it had to be done, she couldn't be with him after what he did! (please don't kill me for that!) I love them so much and it was hard to write that but don't worry, I don't think they'll be apart for long. It's almost impossible for me to write them when they are not a couple!_

_Anyway Review and tell me what you think! I'll try to update soon! :) Love ya!_


	14. Chapter 14: Without You

_**A/N: **Hey guys! Here I am with a new chapter! I know all of you want to kill me because it's been over two months since I updated this and I want to apologize for the long wait but I've been really busy, first there were my finals then the holidays (december is the busiest month for me) then I started to look for a job and on top of all of that I was going through the worst writers block ever! I tried everything, I started writing a few one-shots trying to get over my writers block but it was still there! It took me a while to write this and I still don't really like the result but you don't deserve to be kept waiting for much longer so here it is! I hope you like and forgive me for the long wait! Read and Enjoy! Love ya! :)_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14: Without You<strong>

"_I'm leaving Care, I'm going to Lima"_

"What? No! You can't leave, Rach" Caroline said "Please don't leave"

"I'll come back, Care" Rachel said trying to calm Caroline "I'm not going to leave forever; I'm just leaving for a few days to clear my head"

"But…" Caroline tried to say something to convince her not to go but Rachel cut her.

"I've to do this, Care" Rachel said "I need to leave; I need to get out of here before I go crazy" Caroline nodded defeated.

"I would go with you but I can't…"

"I know, Care" Rachel said "You need to stay because the full moon is coming soon and you have to help Tyler with his first transformation" Rachel whispered the last part so Shelby wouldn't hear "I need to do this alone, I'll be back soon"

"I'll miss you, Rach" Caroline said hugging her.

"Me too" she said "Thanks for everything Care, thank you for being there for me when I needed you the most, I love you Care and tell Bonnie I love her too"

"Okay" Caroline said hugging Rachel one more time. "Promise you'll call me every day"

"I promise" she smiled

"Have a good flight then, Love you" Caroline said and smiled as Rachel got into Shelby's car.

* * *

><p>Rachel arrived to Lima at six in the morning and her dads where waiting for her in the airport, Shelby should have called them; they were so happy to see her and told her to not be sad about her break up with Damon, that he didn't deserve her and that she was the most amazing girl in the world. Rachel smiled at them and thanked them, and that was exactly what she needed, she needed to be with her dads and feel really loved and supported. She knew Shelby, Caroline, Bonnie and Stefan loved her but it wasn't the kind of love and support her dads could give her, she missed them so much.<p>

"Well Rach, Daddy and I need to get ready for work" Rachel's dad said as they walked into the Berry house "Why don't you go and try to get some sleep?"

"Sure dad" Rachel said "I'm a bit tired; I didn't sleep at all on the plane"

"Sleep well" Her daddy said "We'll go out to dinner tonight so you can tell us everything about your life in Mystic Falls, you didn't say much when we talked on the phone"

"Okay, see you later dad, daddy" she kissed them in the cheek and went upstairs, she stopped in front of her dads room remembering when she came with Damon, Stefan and Caroline to Lima, all that happened in those couple of days then spent here and her eyes starting filling with tears, she shook her head and went to her room. She refused to let another tear fall from her eyes, she already cried too much for a life time in the past few days and she wouldn't cry anymore, she blinked a few times and tried to get her mind out the memories of Damon.

She fell asleep faster than ever, her sleeping schedule have been really messed up since her break up with Damon because she just couldn't sleep well but now that she was in her old bed, in her old room where she mostly had happy memories, it was easy to put her head on the pillow and just sleep.

* * *

><p><em>Rachel opened her eyes and was in a clearing, she knew this place. She has been here before, then she heard footsteps behind her and a pair of arms wrapped around her waist, holding her in a tight embrace and she felt like she was home. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling as the lips of "the mystery man" attacked her neck, kissing, nipping, sucking and biting, earning soft little moans from her. She haven't see his face yet but deep down she knew who he was, she had the feeling of his lips in her neck and his arms around her waist printed in her mind and body. She knew she shouldn't be enjoying it after what happened between them but she couldn't find the strength to end this, it felt too good.<em>

"_Ray" he breathed against her neck "I missed you" he turned her around so she was facing him and she looked at those baby blue eyes she loved so much and lost in them. He pulled her closer and claimed her lips with his. The kiss was rough and passionate their hands were roaming all over each other's bodies wanting to get their clothes out of the way. Her shirt was off first and was soon followed by his; he kissed her one more time before moving back to her neck. "I want you" he whispered in her ear and sucked at her earlobe making her moan loudly as one of his hands started to caress her still covered breasts. She closed her eyes getting lost in the sensation and arched her back giving him more access but then all of the sudden he pulled back, she whimpered at the loss of his touch and his body pressed to hers so she opened her eyes slowly wanting to see why he stopped but what she saw left her speechless. _

_Elena was there too, she was gripping at his arm and leaned closer to him. Damon closed the space between them and kissed her, his hands gripping at her hips pulling her closer as she tangled her hands in his hair. Rachel wanted to say something, to do something but she couldn't move or find her voice. She was paralyzed there watching Damon and Elena kiss but then she heard other footsteps coming closer and then she saw Rose. _

_Rose walked towards Damon and Elena and pushed Elena aside taking Damon for her, she pulled him to her and kissed him, it was a frenzied kiss and they kissed for what seemed like forever before they started taking clothes off. Rachel could feel her eyes full with tears but she still couldn't do anything. Rose's shirt was off in a second before she started unbuckling Damon's bell and then unbuttoning his pants and he did the same with hers. He took her pants off and lifted her so she could wrap her legs around his waist._

"_Damon, No!" Rachel screamed when she finally found her voice but she still couldn't move. "Don't do this" he pulled away from Rose and looked at her with an annoyed expression. He put Rose back to her feet and walked slowly towards her. "Damon…" Rachel whispered as she tried hard to fight the tears._

"_Did you really think I loved you?" he asked "Were you that stupid?"_

"_I…"_

"_I don't love you, I never did" he said in the softest voice she has ever heard "I just wanted to get in your pants and I did, several times" he smirked "But it wasn't like I expected. You were a virgin, you know nothing and it was boring as hell"_

"_No, that's not true… why are you saying that?" she asked "You love me, I know you do"_

"_Oh silly girl, I don't love you. I just used you and now that I got what I wanted I can move on with my life" he said "I used you to get Elena jealous so I could finally get in her pants and now that she is jealous she'll be willing to let me fuck her"_

"_No…"_

"_Rachel, I knew you were innocent but I didn't think you were that stupid to fall for that big fat lie but then again I'm a fantastic liar so there was no way you could know. I'm not the boyfriend type and I'll never be, I just enjoy having sex with women and that's what this was about. You and Elena were a challenge, you were the most difficult to get but now that I got you, I'm sure Elena would be much easier" he smirked "Wake up silly girl, I never loved you and I never will"_

* * *

><p>Rachel woke up crying and panting, her heart was racing; she was covered in sweat and agitated. "It was just a stupid dream" Rachel sighed, she looked at the clock in her bedside table; it was one in the afternoon. She got out of bed and went to take a shower before going downstairs to make something to eat. She prepared a sandwich and went to watch TV, she had no idea what she was going to all day, she was alone at home, her friends were at school and she would have gone to see the glee club but she didn't want them to know she was in Lima or why, she knew that if Finn and Quinn knew that she was no longer dating Damon, they would have the biggest smiles in their faces and she didn't want to give them that satisfaction.<p>

She would just wait until tomorrow that was finally Friday to call her friends and act like she's just in Lima for the weekend to visit them; she wouldn't say anything to anyone about her break up with Damon. Rachel's day passed by really uneventful, she just watched TV, listened to music and read a little until her dads came back from work.

"Hi sweetie" her dads said when they were back from work "How was your day? What did you do?"

"Nothing much, I just watched a little bit of TV, read and listened to music" Rachel said "I had a pretty uneventful day"

"Well your day is about to get better" Leroy said

"Really, why?"

"Because we are going out for dinner" Hiram said

"Yeah, we haven't done that in such a long time" Leroy said "So why don't you get ready so we can go"

"Okay" Rachel said and ran upstairs to get ready.

Almost an hour later they were in their favorite restaurant, they sat in a table in the middle of the salon and ordered their food.

"Rach, you have to tell us everything about your new life in Mystic Falls" Hiram said

"I already told you everything daddy"

"No you haven't, you have told us very few things about it, and we want to know everything" Leroy said

"Okay, what exactly do you want to know?"

"Tell us everything about School, your friends and your new life with Shelby" Hiram said

"School is good, my classmates are really nice and my favorite teacher is Mr. Saltzman" Rachel said "He's my history teacher, he's great and he's a really good friend of Shelby"

"How's having Shelby as your teacher and living with her?" Leroy asked with a bit of concern in his voice.

"It's great, she's an amazing teacher, and not many people know she's my mom because I didn't want them to treat me different for being the teacher's daughter. And she's doing a good job as a mom" Rachel smiled "She's still learning how to be a mother but I can't complain"

"That's great Rach" Hiram said "What about your friends? The ones you brought to Kurt's dads wedding?"

"My friends are amazing, Caroline and Bonnie are my best friends, they are always there for me when I need them" Rachel said "They've been my friends since my first day of school"

"They are the ones who came to Kurt's dads wedding?"

"Bonnie didn't came because she already had plans but I brought Caroline and the Salvatore Brothers, Damon and Stefan" Rachel said

"Who's the douche bag who broke your heart?" Hiram asked

"Damon is my ex-boyfriend" Rachel said sadly "Stefan is his younger brother and he's a great friend too"

"Well I hate Damon" Leroy said

"Dad you don't even know him"

"We don't have to, Rach" Hiram said "He broke our baby's heart so by default we hate him" Rachel laughed.

"Well you shouldn't because I don't hate him" Rachel said "Yeah, he broke my heart but even if I want to, I can't hate him"

"That's because you are still in love with him" Hiram said "You just need time to get over it"

"Yeah, I know" Rachel shrugged.

The rest of the dinner Rachel did everything she could to not talk about Damon again, she was supposed to be in Lima to get a break from Mystic Falls and memories of Damon but all she have done since she came back to Lima was think about it and all of that only brought her tears so she quickly changed subjects every time he came up in the conversation and she was so relieved when they finished eating and went back home.

Rachel was back in her house, in her bedroom and was getting ready to go to sleep when her phone started buzzing; she saw the name in the screen and smiled when she saw it was Caroline so she answered immediately.

"Hi Care, what's up?"

"Rach! How are you?"

"I'm good, I just came back from having dinner with my dads" Rachel said "what about you?"

"I'm just hanging out with Bonnie and Stefan in the boarding house and we decided to call you to make sure you were okay"

"Everything is great here, Care" Rachel said "Don't worry about me"

"I can't help it, you are one of my best friends and I care about you" Caroline said "When are you coming back?"

"I think I'll be back on Monday, after the full moon" Rachel said "Is everything okay with Tyler? How is he?"

"He's scare but he'll be okay, I'm going to take care of him, don't worry" Caroline said and then Rachel heard Stefan's voice in the background

"And I'm going to take care of her" Stefan said and Bonnie laughed.

"Okay" Rachel laughed

"Rachel we miss you" Bonnie said

"I miss you too guys"

"Hey guys… how is…Da…" Rachel couldn't say his name without her voice broke.

"Damon?" Caroline asked

"Yeah" Rachel said and there was a silence before Stefan answered

"He's been asking for you all day and trying to find you and I think he left you like a thousand messages on your phone" Stefan said sadly

"Is it that bad?"

"We've never seen him like this, Rach" Caroline said

"Yeah, he's acting all not-damon-like" Bonnie said "He's sad, angry and he snaps at everything and everyone"

"He's used to cover his sadness with anger, it's just easier for him to deal with it that way"

"Yeah and if he's not snapping at us, he's at the grill drinking with Alaric" Caroline said "We just don't know what to do with him"

"I'm sorry" Rachel said

"You have nothing to be sorry" Stefan said "He made a mistake and he's paying for it, he knows that but it doesn't make it less painful"

"Rach, are you okay?" Caroline asked

"Yeah, it's alright" Rachel said and there was a long and uncomfortable silence, no one had any idea of what to say now.

"So what are you going to do this weekend?" Bonnie asked trying to change the subject.

"I don't know yet, I'm going to call Kurt tomorrow and we'll see"

"Okay, send Kurt our greetings" Caroline said "Tell him to come to Mystic Falls sometime"

"I will, he'll be really happy knowing Stefan sent him his greetings" Rachel and Caroline laughed and Stefan snorted.

"Yeah, I bet" Caroline said

"Well guys I've to go, I haven't been sleeping well lately and I'm really tired" Rachel said

"We'll let you sleep then" Caroline said "Sleep well and have fun in Lima, We love you"

"I love you too guys" Rachel said and hung up.

She lay in bed for hours but she couldn't sleep, she had no idea why she asked about Damon. Yeah, a part of her wanted to know about him but the other didn't because every time she heard his name just made her want to cry, this was the worst break up ever, she thought her break up with Jesse was bad but this was much worst. She wasn't the type of girl who would stay in her room crying for days, she never was until now, she needed to get out of her sadness and she needed to do it now. Rachel eventually fell asleep but just because she was exhausted, she slept for a few hours but she didn't really rest.

The next day Rachel woke up feeling as exhausted as she felt when she went to sleep, she was sick of this, since her break up with Damon, she hadn't been eating or sleeping well, she had been sad all day and she was sick of it, she never was that type of her and she was determined to stop acting like that, she had to be the same Rachel she was if she still wanted to be a Broadway star and live in New York. Rachel got out of bed and went downstairs to find her dads making breakfast.

"Morning dad, daddy" Rachel kissed them in the cheek and made a cup of tea for her.

"Rach, we have to go on a business trip" Leroy said

"When are you leaving?" Rachel asked; she wasn't really surprised by that because they were always travelling and she spent most of the time alone.

"In a couple of hours but we have to be in the airport in less than half an hour" Hiram said "We would love to stay with you but we can't, it's really important for us to travel"

"It's okay daddy" Rachel said "Just go and have fun"

"We're going to be back by Sunday's morning so we will be here before you go back to Mystic Falls" Leroy said and Rachel nodded

"Are you going to be okay?"

"I'll be fine" Rachel said "I'll just call Kurt and Mercedes and ask them to come over for a girl's night"

"Okay, have fun" Hiram said

"You too" Rachel said and hugged them, they kissed her forehead and left.

She went back to her room and texted Kurt. _"Hey Kurt, I'm in Lima for a few days. Are you free tonight?" – Rachel_

"_Rach! Of course I'm free for you, what do you have in mind?" – Kurt_

"_I was thinking of having a girl's night with you and Mercedes, what do you say?" – Rachel_

"_That sounds great; I'll call Mercedes and ask her, okay? Talk to you later! xo" – Kurt_

"_Okay, I can't wait to see you again" – Rachel_

"_Me either, see you later, diva" – Kurt_

Rachel left her phone in her bedside table and changed into her working out clothes, she haven't work out much since she left Lima but right now she needed to do something so she wouldn't keep thinking of her boyfriend drama, she got out of her house and went for a ran, she didn't go to run often because she usually used the elliptic but this time she wanted to be out of the house, to feel the air brushing her face so she did it, she ran about five kilometers and went back home.

Rachel went directly to the bathroom, it was almost one in the afternoon when she came back and she had no idea what to do now so she decided to take a bath. She turned her iPod on, put the speakers and got into the tub. She relaxed into the hot water and the bubbles, she felt how the hot water started to relax every muscle of her body, she heard the music of her iPod in the background and she was happy that finally after all those days of sadness she was starting to feel better, the run and the hot bubble bath helped a lot and she was starting to feel like her old self again. After more than an hour Rachel got out of the tub completely relaxed and she finally felt like she had rest, she went back to her room, changed into a pair of jeans, a tank top and sneakers and went downstairs, she was on her way to the kitchen when she heard the door bell, she opened the door and her eyes widened at the sight of her unexpected visitor.

"Da… Damon?" Rachel stuttered, she was completely surprised to see Damon Salvatore in all his gorgeous self standing in her front door. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you, can I come in?" he asked, Rachel nodded and let him in.

"How did you know I was here?"

"I overheard Caroline, Stefan and Bonnie talking to you on the phone, they thought I wasn't home so that's why they called and as soon as I knew you were here I got on the road and I came to see you"

"What do you want?"

"I want to talk Rachel, we need to talk about what happened if we want to fix this" Damon said

"There's nothing to talk about"

"Rachel, I love you so much and I don't want a stupid mistake to ruin the most amazing relationship I've ever have"

"It's not just a stupid mistake, Damon, you cheated on me and I don't know how I am going to forgive you for that" Rachel said

"We can fix it because we love each other; our love is too big to just let it go"

"I don't know, Damon" Rachel said "You really hurt me"

"I know I did, Rachel and I'm really sorry about it, that's my biggest regret" Damon said "I never wanted to do what I did, I know that it's lame to blame it on the alcohol but it's true I was too drunk to know what I was doing and when I woke up the next morning I didn't even remembered what had happen. I was shocked to see Rose next to me" he took her hands in his and looked straight into her eyes "I'm really sorry and I'll never forgive myself for what I did to you" he brushed her cheek with his thumb "I hate myself for hurting you like that, Rachel. Do you think you could ever forgive me?" She looked up and saw his eyes shining, filled with tears just like hers and she just couldn't find the strength to keep him away, to not forgive him, not when she was seeing him like this in such a vulnerable state but she couldn't forgive him so easily, she had to try.

"I don't know Damon… I need some time to think, that's why I came to Lima, I needed some time away" she looked down trying to avoid looking to his eyes again because she knew that if she did, she would lose herself in his eyes and it would be her perdition.

"Okay, if you need time alone, I'll leave you alone" Damon said but instead of living he pulled her close and took her face in his hands making her face him. "But just know that I'm really sorry for everything and that I love you more than anything in the world. I promise you I'll be waiting patiently for the day you forgive me and let me have you in my arms again" He leaned and kissed her forehead, Rachel closed her eyes leaning into his touch "I love you, Rach. I'll always love you" he gave her a quick peck on the lips and left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN2:** So what did you think about this chapter? was is good, just okay or bad? _

_What about Rachel's nightmare, I think it was Rachel's subconsciousness showing her her worst fears and insecurites but what do you think about it?_

_And what about that last part, Rachel's and Damon's conversation, it wasn't supposed to be in this chapter, it was supposed to be in the next one but just because I felt bad for making you wait so long I added it for all my dear Salvaberry shippers because I think it was about time Damon really got a chance to apologize and talk to Rachel about it. I feel everything has been about Rachel and her feelings and everyone protecting her from Damon that he haven't been really able to apologize and tell her how much he loves her so here it was. what did you think about it? Was it good or bad? Also I was thinking about making a chapter from Damon's point of view of this situation, everything is about Rachel now how much she's suffering and struggling with her feelings and this situation but we haven't really see Damon so what do you think? Wanna see how Damon is really dealing with this?_

_Review please and tell me what you think! This is important guys because in the last chapter only a few reviews were really about this chapter and the other were you telling me to update soon, I want to update this as much as I can but I can't do it without your feedback so please review!_

_Also I just realized we're so close to the 100 reviews so I'm going to do something, a kind of contest! Of all the people who review this chapter I'm going to randomly choose one and make him or her a character in this story, depending of what I need for the chapter I'm writing maybe you'll be a human, a vampire or a werewolf we'll see ;) I'll contact the winner and ask a few questions so the character have at least a part of you in it! :) So all you have to do is review and one of you will be the lucky one to be a character here and interact with the amazing characters! Good luck! :) _


	15. Chapter 15: Blame it on the alcohol

_**A/N: **Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter for you! :) But first I want to fangirl about something... this story has 100+ reviews! I can't believe it! I'm so excited! So I just want to thank every single one of you who read, favorited, reviewed and alerted this story, it means the world to me to know that you like what I'm writing and it keeps me going! :) Thank you for everything guys, here is the 15th chapter (I can't believe we've come to far), I hope you like it!_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15: Blame it on the alcohol<strong>

Rachel just stood there completely astonished by what just happened, her fingers came up and brushed where Damon's lips had. She wanted to forgive Damon, she really wanted to, she wanted to be in his arms again, to kiss him, to be as happy as they were before the whole Elena/Rose incident but he hurt her, he hurt her pretty badly and she wasn't sure how long would take her to forgive him, to trust him again. After Damon's visit the rest of Rachel's day was eventless, at 7p.m Kurt and Mercedes went to her house for their girl's night.

"Hi Diva" Kurt said as he hugged Rachel.

"Hi Kurt, Mercedes! How are you?" Rachel asked

"We are great" Mercedes smiled "What about you?"

"I'm okay" Rachel said with a tiny smile

"Okay, what happened?" Kurt asked

"Who said something happened?"

"You came to Lima for no reason? You said you're okay not good or great as you should be now that you have a delicious boyfriend as Damon so I guess he's the problem" Kurt said "Now tell us what happened"

Rachel sighed "You know me too well, Kurt"

"Yeah, I do" Kurt smiled "Diva, what's bothering you?"

"Damon and I broke up" Rachel whispered

"What? Why?" Mercedes asked

"Yeah, what could possibly happen to make you two break up?" Kurt asked "From what I saw when you came to my dad's wedding and the photos you posted on your Facebook of the two of you, you were really happy together, what changed?"

"He cheated on me"

"He did what?" Kurt said "With whom? How did you found out?" Rachel told them the whole story about Damon and Elena's kiss and when she found out that Damon had sex with Rose and all the times he apologized but she wasn't sure if she should forgive him.

"Wow" Mercedes said

"Yeah, I don't want to justify Damon's actions but first it seems like that Elena girl kissed him knowing that you would see them and you'd break up with him and you fell right into her trap" Kurt said "And well the thing with the other girl Rose looks like it was a drunken mistake and he's really sorry for that"

"You are supposed to be on my side, Kurt" Rachel said

"I am, I really am, Rach but I know that Damon loves you very much and I'm sure he's sorry for what he did, like you told us he had apologized to you countless times. I bet he's suffering as much as you are by being apart" Kurt said "He loves you as much as you love him"

"I thought he did but now I'm not sure anymore"

"He loves you Rachel, he's crazily in love with you"

"How do you know? How can you be so sure?"

"Because I saw the way he looked at you in my dad's wedding and the way he acted with you and I've saw the way he looked at you just a few weeks ago when he was with you while we had our weekly Skype meeting, he looks at you like you are the only girl in the world" Kurt smiled "I would love to have someone who looked at me like that"

"Yeah, me too" Mercedes said "You are lucky that you found Damon and you should not let a drunken mistake ruin the best relationship you've ever had"

"I don't know… I'm not sure if I can trust him again"

"I get it Rachel, you have trust issues, you've had them since I know you but they got worst after Jesse egged you and all the times that Finn had dumped you and humiliated you didn't help either and I'm going to kick my brother's ass for that by the way, but you can't let your insecurities ruin your relationship" Kurt said "Damon looks like a bad boy but I think that he's really sweet on the inside and I saw a little bit of that part when he was with you"

"I don't know what to do now"

"This your decision, Rachel" Mercedes said "As much as we would like to help you, this is your decision"

"Yes, it's yours but I just hope you take in consideration what we just said" Kurt smiled "We love you and support you no matter what you do, have that in mind"

"Thank you" she smiled

"Oh by the way, I love your new necklace" Kurt smiled "It's beautiful where did you bought it, it looks expensive"

"Damon gave it to me when he said he loved me for the first time"

"Oh my god!" Kurt squealed "That's so sweet!"

"Yes!" Mercedes said "Really girl you are so lucky that you found Damon"

"I am but we are no longer together"

"I don't think you'll be apart for long" Kurt smirked

"What do you mean?"

"You are still wearing his necklace after all, that means you don't want to let him go" Kurt said and Rachel shrugged.

"Can we talk about something else?" Rachel asked

"Yeah, enough of boy drama, we have to do something to cheer you up" Mercedes smiled

"Yeah, but… what?" Kurt said and started thinking "I know!" he smiled

Rachel arched an eyebrow.

"Let's throw a party, you're going to be in Lima just for a few more days and we never threw you a goodbye party so let's make one for you now"

"A party?" Rachel asked "I don't know…"

"Come on, it will be fun" Mercedes said

"Yes, where are your dads?"

"They are in a business trip, they'll be back on Sunday afternoon before I leave" Rachel said

"That's perfect" Kurt smiled "We make the party tomorrow and then we help you clean on Sunday morning"

"But how do you know anyone would come?" Rachel asked "I'm not exactly the most popular girl here"

"That's the part where Puck comes" Kurt said

"Noah? What does he has to do with this?"

"He's going to bring the alcohol and convince people to come" Kurt smiled as he took his phone out of his pocket and handed it to Rachel "Call him and ask him to come here, I'll do the rest" Rachel nodded and dialed Noah's number.

"Hello Noah" Rachel said when he answered the phone

"What's up Berry?" he asked

"Could you come to my house?"

"Sure, be there in ten"

"Okay, see you soon" she said and hung up then she looked at Kurt and Mercedes and said "That was easy, he says he'll be here in ten minutes"

"Perfect, I don't think it'll be so difficult to convince him to help us make a party"

"Then why is he coming?"

"He has to help us convince people to come"

"I don't see the point on planning a party when we don't even know if people would come"

"Because with this party we are going to show them that Rachel Berry can make a killer party" Kurt said

"Yes Rachel, look you were the unpopular girl in McKinley, now you have the opportunity to show them that have changed" Mercedes said "You throw a killer party and then you'll no longer be the unpopular girl"

"I like how that sounds" Rachel smiled "But I'm not going to stay here so it won't help much with my status afterwards"

"But that doesn't mean you'll never come back, it'll help you with your status, Rach" Kurt said "Just trust me" they heard the doorbell.

"That must be Noah, be right back" She said and went to open the door. "Hi Noah"

"What's up, Berry?" he asked and then saw Kurt and Mercedes in the living room "What is going on?"

"We have a proposition for you, Puck" Kurt said

"Okay… but just so you know I'm not really into foursomes and I don't play for your team, Kurt" Puck said and Rachel slapped him playfully in the arm.

"It's not about that" Rachel laughed

"I was just letting you know" He smirked "So… what this is about?"

"We are going to make a party tomorrow but we need your help to get people to come and get the alcohol"

"Okay, I'm in" Puck smirked

"That easy?" Rachel asked

"I'm always in for a party"

"Okay…"

"I'll call everyone to tell them about the party and will take care of the booze tomorrow"

"That's great, well we got to go Rach" Kurt said "But we will be here tomorrow morning to help you with everything else, okay?"

"Okay" she nodded and Kurt and Mercedes left.

"So Berry, why are you here?" Puck asked

"I just came to see my friends, Noah" Rachel put her brightest smile "Don't you want me to come visit you?"

"I'm glad that I get to see you often, Berry" Puck said "But I want you to tell me the real reason"

"That's the real reason, Noah" Rachel said, rolling her eyes dramatically "What other reason could there be?"

"I don't know, you tell me" Puck said "Come on Berry, I'm your friend, as weird as it sounds I'm your friend, you can tell me everything and I know when you're lying"

"It's nothing really"

"Okay, now I'm getting worry, did that Damien guy did something?"

"It's Damon" Rachel said

"Whatever, what did he do?" Puck asked "If he did something to you I swear I'll kick his ass"

"You would do that for me?"

"Fuck yeah, it's the Jewish code" he smirked

"Is there a Jewish code?"

"Yeah, just for you" Puck winked making Rachel laugh "So tell me what happened?"

"I'll tell you but you can't tell anyone, especially not Finn, Quinn or Santana" Puck nodded "Damon and I broke up"

"What did he do?" He asked "I thought you were happy with him"

"He cheated on me" she whispered

"He did what?" Puck asked "Okay, I'm definitely going to kick his ass"

"No! You're not going to kick anyone's ass" Rachel said "We had a fight; he got drunk and ended up having sex with another girl"

"So it was a drunk mistake" Puck said "I have experience with that and I can say that when you wake up the next day and have no idea what happened, it freaking sucks. Your head it a mess, you don't know anything and the only way to remember is when people tell you"

"He told me something like that, he apologized countless times but I don't know if I can forgive him"

"Why?"

"Because I made a big effort to open my heart to someone else after everything Jesse and Finn did to me and when I finally fell in love, he hurt me like that"

"Well I'll be here for you for whatever you need, okay?" Puck said. Rachel nodded and hugged him.

"Thank you, Noah" she whispered in his ear.

"You're welcome, Berry" he smiled "Well… I got to go, see you tomorrow"

"Bye Noah" After Noah left, she went to sleep, she was happy that she saw her friends again.

Saturday's morning passed by rather quickly, Kurt and Mercedes went to Rachel's house and told her that Noah convinced everyone to come so they had to move everything in her basement to make it party ready and then they went to the mall because they needed new outfits for the party. They spent hours in the mall, trying everything they saw until each of them found the best outfit, everything was great until Rachel remembered when she did that with Bonnie and Caroline for her first date with Damon. Rachel shook her head and put that memory in the back of her head today was supposed to be a day to forget about everything and loose up and no one would ruin that, she wouldn't think about Damon again, at least just for the day.

It was almost 7pm when Kurt, Mercedes and Rachel came back to Rachel's house to get ready, they had three hours until everyone came to the party and two until Noah came with the booze, so they went straight to Rachel's room to get ready.

"You look gorgeous, Rach" Kurt said "If I was straight I'd fuck you" Mercedes and Rachel laughed hysterically at Kurt's comment and he blushed. "What? I'm just telling the truth, just wait to see Puck's face when he sees you in that dress"

"Okay… Thanks Kurt" Rachel smiled as they heard the doorbell. "That must be Noah, I'll open the door" she ran downstairs and opened the door. "Hi Noah, Hey Sam" They looked at Rachel and almost dropped the beer, their eyes widened and just smiled because they didn't trust themselves enough to talk.

"Thanks for bringing the booze" Kurt said coming downstairs with Mercedes.

"No problem" Puck said and then looked at Rachel "You look smoking hot" he whispered in her ear and she blushed.

"It's great that you're making a party, Rachel" Sam said "We needed something to relax; everyone is stressed about Regional's"

"Really? How's the glee club going?"

"It's a complete disaster without you" Puck said

"Yeah, Quinn and Finn took over the glee club and now they are back together" Sam shrugged

"They are back together?" Rachel asked "But I thought you two…"

"She cheated on me with Finn so I broke up with her" Sam said "He can have her; she's now acting like a bitch"

"Preach" Mercedes said and Sam smiled at her.

"So you are single now?" Rachel asked

"No, I'm with Santana"

"With Santana?" Rachel asked surprised and Sam nodded "Okay…"

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that I never thought she was your type of girl"

"What type, hot, slutty and great at sex?" Puck asked sarcastically "That's every guy's type"

"I didn't meant it like that"

"I know" Puck smirked

"Puck, are you going to spent all night flirting with Rachel or are you going to help Sam take all the booze to the basement?" Kurt asked, Puck rolled his eyes and went to help Sam with everything.

"Hey, he was not flirting with me" Rachel whispered to Kurt when Puck and Sam were out of sight

"Yes he was, right Mercedes?" Kurt smiled as Mercedes just nodded and smirked "Don't try to deny it, Rach. Everyone knows he likes you, he always has"

"Nothing is ever going to happen between Noah and me, I see him as a friend and I'm… well, I'm not really sure what my relationship status is right now but Damon is still in the picture so don't get your hopes up"

"Okay…" Kurt and Mercedes said and followed her to the basement.

Soon after everyone arrived to the house and the party started, everything was great, all the glee club was there, Blaine was there too because Kurt invited him and Rachel was glad he did because she really liked him, he was fun to be with, he was someone Rachel could consider a friend. Everyone was having a great time, there was people talking, others dancing and others doing body shots, Rachel was drinking beer and talking with Blaine when Santana approached her.

"Hey Berry" Santana said

"Santana" Rachel looked at her and immediately knew Santana was already drunk, she couldn't even walk straight.

"Where's that delicious boyfriend of yours?" Santana asked as she sat next to Rachel.

"He didn't come"

"Why? Did he dump your ass already?" Quinn asked as she sat next to Santana.

"No, He had some things to do so he couldn't come" Rachel lied

"Look who's talking about dumping, if I recall well I think Sam dumped your sweet little ass" Santana smirked and Quinn glared at her "Now all you have is the loser of Finn" Quinn huffed and left without saying anything.

"Thanks, but you didn't really need to do that"

"I know but I wanted to, she's been a total bitch since you left and I'm sick of it" Santana said "I don't care who the hell she thinks she is but I'm not going to deal with her shit"

"Okay…"

"Seriously I can't believe I'm going to say this but glee club sucks without you" Santana said "All we do is fight and Mr. Schue looks like he's about to quit or kill us, whatever happens first" She smirked "And when we are not fighting and finally rehearse we suck, Quinn can keep the notes like you do even if she tries so hard, she just can't and well Finn keeps being Finn. I'm pretty sure we're going to lose Regional's"

"Hey don't say that, I'm pretty sure you're going to work it out somehow and get to National's" Rachel smiled

"I hope so, Berry" Santana said "I can't believe I'm about to say this either but I kind of miss you Berry. Everything is so different without you and I miss teasing you" she smirked and Rachel rolled her eyes and smiled.

"I miss you too, Santana" she smiled "As unbelievable as it seems I kinda miss our fights"

"Come on, let's do some shots" Santana said grabbing her arm and taking towards the table, there were Puck, Brittany, Blaine and Sam doing shots. "I need a shot for my girl Rachel" Santana said and Puck gave Rachel a shot of tequila, a piece of lemon and the salt.

"Do it, Berry" Puck smirked.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Everyone was screaming, Rachel smiled at them before drank the shot quickly, everyone cheered at her and they continued doing shots.

Two hours later everyone was wasted, even Rachel she was dancing with Puck even though she didn't even knew what she was dancing, she looked around her and saw Santana and Sam making out in one corner, Quinn screaming at Finn telling him he was dumb, Mercedes and Tina laughing in the couch and Mike and Brittany doing crazy dance moves. It was almost 4am when Rachel went to sleep; everyone was still there because no one could drive so they crashed at Rachel's house. She went to her room and found Puck waiting for her.

"Noah? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here for this" He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN 2:** Cliffhanger! :D lol What do you think Rachel will do? Kiss Puck back or push him away? And what do you think of Rachel's and Santana's new found friendship? Do you think Santana will still be friendly to Rachel when she's sober? Do you want them to be friends? What do you think of Kurt/Rachel/Mercedes? The three divas back together, do you want more from them? Review please! You know I love reviews and they keep my inspiration coming so review, review, review! ;)_

_So in the last chapter I asked if you wanted to see Damon's POV and I got a great response so I'm writing it and next chapter will be from Damon's POV and what he's doing while Rachel is in Lima! :)_

_Time for an announcement: So in the last chapter I made a contest, I said that_ o_f all the people who reviewed I was going to randomly choose one and make him or her a character in this story and I did (or well me friend did, I told her to close her eyes and point at one name lol) so the winner is Elle loves Glee! :) Congratulations and expect a PM from me soon! :) You'll be character in this story! :)_


End file.
